New Life
by fire assassin
Summary: You know the common story right? An accident happen that leads to a person being sent to sonic world and becoming a hero? Well what happens if someone was sent to Anti-Mobius to battle the Antis of the heroes? Accepting OC's, unlimited numbers of heroes and villains accepted until a certain chapter is reached. Also, feel free to give ideas through Pm's. (Chapters been reworked)
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers. This is another re-edited chapter for the Prologue. It's more realistic than the last one, and is one of my favorite ones so far. Thank you to the Beta reader/Editor who did this.**

**Also, the Form to send an OC for this story is now on my profile. If you want to send one, look at the instructions there.**

Prologue

Introduction

* * *

Along the desolate city street veiled by darkness, illuminated only by the sickly orange glow of sparsely spaced streetlights, someone was running. The figure sprinted along the lonely road at a fretful pace, pushing himself to run faster and faster with every step he took. Veering to turn down a narrow, darkened alleyway, he caught the glint of metal rapidly approaching.

Pushing himself harder he swung his arms skyward, soaring across the chain-link fence that barred his way. Kicking up a cloud of dust as he landed, he pressed forward out of the alley, losing none of his momentum. As he reached the main road, deserted as all the rest, he skidded to a halt at the edge of the sidewalk.

He could see his destination waiting further along the street. A diner, lit barely brighter than the street itself, stood ready to receive him. Between him and his target, a single traffic light hung forlornly above the intersection, its green light shining like a beacon in the gloom of the city night.

He felt like it was taunting him, daring him to go faster. Bet you can't get there before I turn red, he imagined it saying. He smirked, raising his foot and shaking it with anticipation. The green vanished, and amber light appeared above it.

Launching into a sprint, he felt the cool night air rush past him, spurning him on to push further and faster. A parked car stood between him and the diner, but his confidence did not diminish; he knew it wouldn't even slow him down. Forcing power into his legs, he thrust himself skyward, diving over the stationary vehicle with plenty of air between them.

Landing with a forwards roll, he leapt to his feet, seizing the handle of the diner door. Turning back to look at the intersection, he could see the lonely traffic light watching him.

It was still yellow.

As he watched it turn red, he smirked to himself. Try harder next time, light. I'm just too good.

He pushed open the door, letting the warm air of the diner wash over him. Doris' place wasn't exactly the most classy joint in town; between the drab browns and yellows decorating the walls, the badly torn seats, and the dreary hum of the bug zapper, it looked like a good place to curl up and die. But for Johnny, it was a home away from home. One of the few places in the city he felt like he belonged.

He approached the counter, where a heavy-set woman focused on wiping some sort of stain away. She looked like she was smuggling throw pillows under her faded floral dress, and her tanned skin contrasted with her light blonde hair. Layers of clashing make-up caked her withering skin, and a single droopy cigarette limply hung from her crimson lips, dropping ash on the places she had just cleaned.

"Hey Doris," said Johnny, taking a seat on one of the high stools by the bar. Doris looked up, a fierce look on her face, which softened when she saw the fourteen-year old smiling across the counter at her.

"Oh hey, Johnny," she croaked through smoke-stained lungs, "I see you've been jumping around the city like some kind of madman again. You know one of these days you're going to get yourself killed."

"Come on, Doris," he said, flashing her a cheeky grin, "the risk of getting hurt is part of what makes it so exciting." She rolled her eyes at him. "And for the last time," he continued, "it's called Parkour, or free running. 'Jumping around,' tsk! What do you take me for?"

"Whatever you say," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand, "what can I get you, anyways? We got steak, we got chicken, hmm, I think we probably got some salad around here somewhere."

"I'll just have a burger," he said. She smirked at him.

"You wanna watch your figure there, sonny," she said. He looked down at his body; underneath the sleeveless blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants, his body was lean and athletic. He could afford to stuff his face every now and again.

"You know," said Doris as she turned to her grease-stained grill, "it's not too late for you to go to the shelter. Streets aren't safe for a kid like you. I know, I know, you think you're Mister Flash cause you're so quick on your feet, but if you keep staying out 'til all hours, you're gonna get hurt."

"No way, D," said Johnny, "I've run since I was seven years old. I'll keep going for as long as I have to."

"Don't I know it," said Doris, slapping his burger on a sad looking bun and handing it to him, "I don't think anything could slow you down."

He took an enormous bite of the greasy burger, laughing on the inside. Doris was a surly old cow to most people, but he could honestly call her a friend. In the cold, lonely nights on the street, friends were hard to come by.

"Hey Doris," said Johnny through a mouthful of burger, "you remember that time your car nearly got jacked? What would you have done if I had gone to the shelter that night?" The large woman gave him a disapproving glare.

"Oh, I remember," she said, "trust me, you don't forget a night like that. So surreal it was, one minute some punk is trying to steal my car, the next: BAM! A thirteen year old hot-shot lands right on top of him. What a sight that was!"

Johnny nodded, wistfully recalling the night in question. He had tried to make a leap from one rooftop to the next, but he had misjudged the distance. As he fell, he thought he would be done for, until his fall got broken by some carjacker. After he and Doris had chased the guy off, he remembered wondering if God wasn't on his side, saving his fall so he could save another.

That fall had in turn led him to Doris, who supplied him with free food every night. His luck seemed endless; he really did feel like someone had his back.

Feeling full and satisfied, Johnny walked along the empty city streets. In a corner of the city barely lit, to the point it seemed the darkness itself threatened to swallow it, there stood his home.

Well, home was what Johnny called it. An abandoned warehouse, hardly standing under its own weight, rose before him. In the light of the day he could have seen its ugly façade; all rusted metal and smashed windows, graffiti and garbage strewn about the place. But the darkness lent it a kind of serenity, a hidden beauty; he could pretend the darkened shape was a palace waiting for its king.

Creeping through a hole in the side of the building, he felt his way along rusted railings and crumbling staircases to the second floor. He didn't need to be able to see, he had taken this route many times before. Fumbling his way into an empty foreman's office, he slumped down onto the worn-out old mattress he called a bed. The springs were barely restrained by the fabric, and dug into his back, but he was thankful that he had new sheets, courtesy of Doris.

As Johnny lay staring up at the ceiling, a twinkle of light caught his eye. Through a hole in the roof he could see starlight, brightened into sharp relief by the total darkness around him. Watching them shine serenely, his thoughts began to drift off.

He had never met his parents. For fourteen years there had been this hole in his life, like the stars above him they seemed distant and remote. He didn't know anything about them; who they were, what they looked like, and most importantly of all, why they left him all alone. Did they not want him, or was it something more complicated?

Unsatisfied with his self-interrogation, he turned to his side, drifting off to sleep with one thought rattling in his mind.

I'll never reach the stars, just like I'll never reach my parents.

The cool morning light lent the city a lazy serenity. The busy morning commute of frustrated drivers billowing fumes across the streets proved no obstacle for Johnny. Sliding across car hoods with an excited yelp, ignoring the screams of angrily hammered horns behind him he sauntered over to Doris' place.

Even in the soft light of the morning the place looked dismal and uninviting; it hadn't quite turned nine, and the blinds were still down. But Johnny knew Doris would unlock the door early, so he could get breakfast before any of her regulars showed up. Smiling to himself, Johnny pushed open the door.

"Yo, Doris. How do you feel about making me… some…" He nearly choked on the gasp of breath that escaped his throat.

Across the back wall, behind the counter, a splash of crimson streaked along the faded yellow paint, running down and dripping across the grill. In front of the counter, a tall man wearing a black hood stood with arm outstretched, a pistol in his hand still fuming with smoke. Reaching into the till and stuffing his pockets full of cash, he muttered to himself.

"Dumb bitch," he said in a gruff tone, "all she had to do was give me the money, and I wouldn't have had to shoot her. Now I gotta waste my time cleaning up this mess."

Johnny froze. He tried to move his legs, but fear infected every muscle, paralysing him. All he could do was tremble violently in a desperate attempt to move. His heart leapt into his mouth when the man turned to face him, his face hidden by the dark.

"Shit, kid," he said, "you picked a bad time to show your face here." He nodded to something just on the edge of his vision. "Take him out."

A shadow fell across him, and Johnny turned to see another hooded thief standing over him, his arm raised in readiness to attack. Johnny felt something hard impact the top of his head, and he fell, seeing the dirty floor rushing up to greet him. Before his face met it, his vision turned white, before fading into darkness.

Johnny opened his eyes, but only saw darkness. His head pounded like a jack hammer, and he tried to sit up, banging his head against something. He could feel he was in an enclosed space, the closeness of the musty air suffocated him. From the shaking and bouncing movement which rocked him from side to side, and the low hum of an engine, he figured he might be in the trunk of a car.

Rubbing his head and gritting his teeth from the pain, he tried to recall what on earth had happened to him.

That thug got me good, he thought, anger festering inside him, I'll make him pay for what he did to Doris.

The jerky movements came to a stop, and he heard the engine cut out. Listening carefully, he picked up the sounds of the car door opening and closing, then footsteps growing closer and closer.

The lid of the trunk flew open, dazzling him with bright sunlight. A silhouette of a man loomed over him, reaching for him with threatening hands. Johnny tried to struggle against his captor, but the man's strength proved too much for him. He got lifted on to the guy's shoulder and carried away from the car.

Looking around him, Johnny could see they were on a bridge by the docks. The industrial units were the abandoned sort he would usually hang out, and between them and the skyscrapers rising on the horizon, open scrubland stretched out as far as the eye could see. There didn't seem to be any other people in sight.

"You had to walk in at that moment, didn't you, kid?" said the kidnapper, "Now I gotta take care of you, 'no witnesses' sort of thing. Least you're lighter than that fat bitch back there, I don't envy the other guy trying to dispose of her fat ass."

Johnny's heart sunk; they were just going to dump Doris somewhere like garbage. Looking over his shoulder and towards the edge of the bridge, he realized what the man had in store for him.

He's going to throw me off the fucking bridge!

Realizing his chance was slipping away, he gritted his teeth, letting his anger flow through him. He arched up his body and drove his elbow into the guy's head. His attacker yelped in pain, momentarily loosening his strong grip. Johnny squirmed, using his natural flexibility to slip from his grasp.

Immediately he began to sprint along the bridge, laughing out loud as the wind caught his hair. There's no way this guy will catch me.

A loud crack pierced the stillness of the morning, and seconds later agony ripped through Johnny's left calf. He screamed in pain, his legs caving beneath him, and he landed forcefully on his front, skidding along the dusty road.

As he lay moaning in agony, blood seeping out of his wound and dripping down his lower leg, the black-hooded man appeared standing over him.

"You couldn't just stay unconscious, could you?" he growled, hoisting Johnny to his feet by his underarm, "That would've made things so much easier for both of us. Screw it, I hope you enjoy drowning, you little shit."

His assailant took him under his arm, holding him horizontally and walking back along the bridge. Johnny thrashed against him to no avail; he could feel his strength failing.

"No, No!" he pleaded, but the hooded man ignored him, continuing to march. As they reached the edge of the bridge, Johnny felt another hand seize him, and he lifted above the guy's head with both hands.

"Later, dickhead!"

With a hard toss the man sent Johnny soaring over the railings. As he hit the water with a loud splash, the cold wetness washed over him. He tried to right himself, to swim, but he had lost most of his strength from the gunshot wound, and his leg burned in agony. The surface slowly crept away from him, the sunlight fading as he sank into the murky depths of the river.

He never thought he would die like this; he never thought about death at all, if he could help it. Now he was sinking into darkness because of some petty thief. He would never see Doris again, never run through the streets without a care in the world. He had lost his chance to ever discover anything about his parents, and regret overtook him. No one could help him, he felt truly alone.

Resigning himself to his fate as water began to enter his lungs, he closed his eyes, letting the stillness of death completely swallow him. Everything became still; he could no longer feel the cold water on his skin or the burning pain in his leg. There was only nothingness.

After floating in the empty void for what seemed like an eternity, a voice called to him from all around him, an ethereal voice that seemed to exist and not exist simultaneously; whispering in ears that could no longer hear and a mind completely still.

_**"It is not yet time for the great sleep, young one,"**_ said the voice_**, "Not for you. You have so much left to do, and to truly live your life. Think of this not as the end, but instead as a new beginning… a beginning that will give you the answers you've sought for so long."**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Beginning

**ATTENTION READERS! This is the 2nd chapter reworked by Thunder Crush, MephK and Euphonemes. I hope you enjoy this and again I like to thank both of them for their help.**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

In the middle of a lush green area filled with trees and a small river rested a towering structure surrounded by what seemed like a force field. Numerous unarmed robots were outside cleaning up litter while their creator was inside the structure, doing his job as usual.

In a medical room, a tall, grayish-blue-eyed man, wearing mirrored pince-nez glasses was placing a bandage on a wounded humanoid tomcat. He wore a red shirt with a miniature yellow cape, black pants, brown shoes and white gloves. His body had a rather slim build and was practically devoid of hair aside from his mustache.

"All done," the man said with a warm smile. The young cat smiled back at him and shook his head.

"Thanks, doctor."

"You're welcome, and feel free to come back if you're ever hurt again." The young animal nodded and left while the doctor glanced outside. 'It's great to see that some people here are still living their lives. If only there was a way to deal with him though.'

Feeling tired, he was ready to sit down until a small group of humanoid animals showed up at his door.

"Doctor, come quickly. We found a hedgehog beside the river, and he looks hurt," one worried creature exclaimed. The doctor frowned at this.

"What? Show me."

He had barely gotten the words out when another Moebian walk into his office with a hedgehog slung over his shoulder. It was a brown furred boy with blue streaks. His quills were blue, reaching to the end of his back in what looked to be a nasty case of bedhead.

"He doesn't look seriously injured." the doctor noted, getting a good look at the that hedgehog. "Set him down on one of the beds. He might just need some rest."

(Days later, outside the medical room)

"Is he still sleeping?" asked a humanoid green fox leaning against the wall, looking at the doctor with crossed arms.

The doctor looked back at him with a straight face. "Yes, he should wake up soon, but until then, he will need some bed rest."

"I've never seen him before. Do you think he's from…somewhere else?" The fox asked.

The fox's questions made Kintober think. "I think so. I don't remember ever seeing him as well, so it's a possibility."

"I see, but where do you think he came from?"

"I don't know, but we can ask him that when he wakes-"

The sound of glass shattering stopped their conversation. Without a moment to waste, the doctor walked into the room and saw the hedgehog getting out of bed, with a broken vase beside him. The doctor went to his side, helping him to his feet. "You shouldn't be trying to move right now. Here, lie down, and I'll get you some water."

The hedgehog ignored him and tried moving, but the doctor was able to keep him still. The hedgehog realized it would be useless to struggle in his current condition, so he followed the human's orders.

"Good. Now wait here." The doctor left and came back with a cup of water, and gave it to the hedgehog, who gulped it down and placed the empty cup on the now-vacant desk.

"Thank you," he said.

"Think nothing of it, but I must ask — who are you? I've never seen you here before."

He looked at the doctor for a bit before speaking up. "My name is Johnny Jackson. But uh, who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Ivo Kintobor, and I'm the doctor for the people of Moebius."

"Moebius…" Johnny repeated, clearly confused. "Just where the hell is that?"

"Why, that's where we are now. Don't you know this place?"

Johnny raised a brow, thinking of an easy way to answer, "Uh, the hospital on Front Road? It's the closest one next to the bridge, after all." Kintober looked at him in bewilderment.

"I'm afraid you're nowhere near there. This is my clinic, where I help injured Moebians get back on their feet." he explained which made Johnny stare at him with a blank expression.

"Moebians?" The teen repeated. He had no clue what the human meant by that statement, but he didn't have enough time to think about it as he noticed something on his arm. There was fur, brown fur with what seemed like blue in the middle of it. "What the hell?" He whispered, jumping off the bed and looking in a nearby mirror. He reared back in horror, seeing what he had become.

"What the fuck happened to me…" Johnny whipped his head toward the doctor, and grabbed him by the collar. "You! What happened to me! Is this hell!" he shouted, shaking the doctor like a rag doll.

Feeling his energy draining and his breathing becoming more rapid, he calmed down and let Kintober go.

"Well, I can tell you this isn't hell. But from your reaction, I think I've got a clear idea that you might not have been a Moebian before, correct?" He asked, with Johnny shaking his head.

"You're damn right! I'm, or at least I was, a human, just like you." He was trying his best to explain, all while his head spun.

"Just like me?" Kintober repeated. "But I never heard of a human becoming a Moebian. Are you sure you're really a human?"

"Oh, I'm sure all right," Johnny replied, trying to keep himself under control and process what was happening, "Now please tell me you know how to change me back?"

Kintober shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to change the race of a Moebian. Something like that is far beyond my reach in any field of science."

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"I'm afraid so," Kintober responded.

Johnny was silent as he walked back to bed with a hand placed on his temples. 'I don't believe this, first I get shot by a burglar- not once, but twice- then I drown, and now I wake up in some freaky place as a brown rat...or mouse...or...ah, whatever!'

Raising his arms, he flopped back on the bed, and closed his eyes. "So much for my good luck. I don't even know what I am now."

"Oh, you're a Moebian Hedgehog."

Kintober's answer had Johnny arching his brow. "Wait, you know what I am," He paused, frowning, "and a hedgehog, really?"

"Yes. They're actually pretty common, so it's easy to tell which species you are."

"So of all the animals, out of bears, lions, tigers, hawks, alligators, wolves, or hell, even a freaking horse, I ended up as a stupid hedgehog?" He huffed, banging his head on the railing, "Great, just fantastic. I would have even settled for being a damn snake if I had the choice."

Suddenly he felt low on energy after his ordeal, and his eyelids felt heavier. "C-Crap... I'm tapping... out..." He muttered, falling into a deep sleep.

Kintober draped the covers over him and silently left, wanting to tell the others about their new guest.

(Next Day)

"Sure you want to wear those? It's common for Moebians to-"

"Doc, trust me; I need to wear clothes," Johnny said through the bathroom's closed doors. "If I don't, it would just feel wrong."

Kintober smiled, as Johnny opened the door. He was now wearing black running shoes, light-blue pants, a brown jacket tied around his waist, a sleeveless black, hooded T-Shirt, and fingerless gloves.

He lifted his leg, and saw he could raise it higher than when he was human.

"At least this outfit lets me move without restraint," he said, turning to Kintober. "So, I'm going to see how this town looks, right?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I'm not the one showing you since I have work. But, I found a few friends who could show you themselves."

"Really, and who would they be?"

"That would be us." a new voice answered.

Johnny turned, and saw three Moebians walking into the room. The first was a male, blue-eyed chameleon a little on the chubby side with orange fur.

The second was a male fox with green fur, spiked hair, and two tails. His clothing consisted of a black trench coat draped over a black colored shirt, fingerless gloves, black pants, gray combat boots, and a sheath for what seemed like a katana.

The last one was also a fox, but was a female with blue eyes and fur, who had blond shoulder-length hair, and wore a purple shirt, skirt, and sandals. She also had a staff with a deep blue mana gem infused with it strapped to her back.

"Sorry for being late," the female of the trio apologized. "We tried getting Cannibal to come with us, but he was too busy taking care of some business."

'Did she just say 'Cannibal', as in someone named Cannibal?' Johnny thought, feeling beads of sweat roll down his head. 'Oh god, please don't tell me there's a furry Hannibal Lecter here?'

She placed her attention on Johnny. "Hi, my name's Radiance. The fox over there is Stealth and the lizard is Riley. We'll be the ones showing you around Moebius."

"Oh, uh, thanks. I really appreciate it," Johnny replied. 'Though it is strange how your names are a little weird.'

"Well, we're on our way," Stealth said, opening the door and leaving the clinic. Riley smiled and followed, as did Radiance, leaving Johnny in the back with a frown plastered on his face.

'I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.'

(In another part of the area, far from Grand Forest)

In a small bar, a group of Moebians were enjoying themselves with a quick game of cards.

"Full house, I win again."

"Damn it! This just isn't fair; you won four times in a row!"

"Well, that's because you suck at this game." he snickered, "Now then, who's next?"

Just then the door swung open.

"How about me?"

The Moebians turned and saw a blue hedgehog, sporting a black leather jacket, blue and black boots, and red sunglasses.

The victor of the game fell off his seat, and the cards planted between its cushioning scattered everywhere, but he was so scared he didn't even care that he had been caught cheating. "S-Sonic, what are you doing here?" He chocked out, shaking in fear. "I heard you went on vacation with your girl for the week."

"Oh, I did actually. We just got back early," he replied smoothly with a sadistic smile. "But enough about that because I want to play too."

"Here!" The other Moebian exclaimed, emptying all the money from his pockets, giving it to the hedgehog. "I don't want to play anymore, just take my money and let me leave, all right?"

The hedgehog looked at the money and smiled, putting it in his pockets. "Well, thanks."

Seeing this as his chance, the Moebian tried running only to receive a quick punch to his face from the hedgehog stopped him in his tracks and sent him flying. He landed on a table, which broke on impact.

Cracking his knuckles, Sonic gave everyone in the bar an evil glare. "I still want to play, but I'm a little rusty, so I need a little practice if I want to get my hands on that doctor."

With that, the door slammed, and all that could be heard was shouting as Sonic went wild, ruthlessly attacking everyone in there.

(Outside Grand Forest)

The streets of Moebotropolis were overflowing with activity, something Johnny had quickly taken a liking to during his escort around the city. He couldn't help but marvel at the amazing sights it held and the interesting people he passed.

"Jeez, and I thought you weren't that advanced," an astounded Johnny gasped. "You even have buildings!"

"Of course we do," Riley replied, glancing at him. "What? Did you think we were just primitive Moebians or something?"

'Well yeah.' Johnny thought, smirking, but as he tried speaking up, a loud scream cut him off. Looking in the direction of the screaming, he saw a group of Moebians running in a frenzy.

Stealth grabbed one of them by the shoulder and stopped them. "What's going on? Why are all of you running?"

"It's Sonic! He's back!" the Moebian exclaimed. Stealth and the others went rigid for a moment, but Johnny just stood there completely lost.

"What — but I thought he was gone for the week. Damn it." Stealth scowled, letting the Moebian go and turning to Radiance. "Take Johnny back to Kintober's. Riley, you're with me."

The chameleon nodded, but also frowned. "But how are we supposed to win? Last time, we barely got a good hit on him."

"We'll think of something, now come on!"

The two ran off, leaving Radiance and Johnny alone.

"Come on, it's not safe for you here with Sonic around," she said, grabbing his hand and rushing him back to Kintober's like instructed.

He looked at Radiance, obviously confused to what, was happening. "Who the hell is Sonic?"

"He's a blue hedgehog responsible for massive damage to Moebius," she answered. "He and his allies want to take over everything, and so far, they have done a good job getting there. The others and I try our best to stop them at each turn, but they always get the better of us."

'Well crap, what've I stumbled into?'

(A few minutes later, they reached Kintober's)

Radiance ran out the door before looking back at Johnny. "Stay here. We'll come back once this is over." With that, she left, leaving him alone with Kintober, who just walked into the room.

Johnny looked at the doctor. "Does this happen often?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes. Sonic and his allies always show up, leaving Stealth and the others to try to stop them. They always lose, however, because Sonic is so fast he can pretty much hit them when they least expect it."

"Well, they come out of it alive, right? It's not like they're going to-"

"They almost do."

Johnny paused, looking at the doctor, who continued.

"Each battle ends with them getting hurt, but there are times when it goes even farther than that. They are not weak, mind you, but they are almost always ganged up on when they're alone. That's why Cannibal went off by himself, training to get ready for them the next time they show up." He paused, frowning. "But since he's not here, I don't know what will happen." Kintober admitted, placing a hand over his face to hide a shameful expression.

Johnny, on the other hand, was looking out the door. 'They could get hurt, or worse. I-I can't just stand here. I wasn't able to help Doris when I was human, and I refuse to let the same thing happen again!'

With that thought in his mind, Johnny ran out the building, running as fast as he could back towards the others, ignoring Kintober's calls after him.

(Stealth, Radiance, and Riley)

"Too slow, wimps!" Sonic sneered, dodging an attack from Riley, then using a Spin Dash to knock him back.

Sonic landed on the ground and ran at full speed towards Stealth with a raised fist. The fox however, managed to block it and went in for a punch. But, Sonic managed to trip him by kicking his leg before it could make contact.

"You might know how to fight, but how can you beat me if you can't even keep up with me?" Sonic said with a smug smile. "Now let's end this." he add raising his foot, ready to deliver Stealth a crushing face stomp only to get hit by a staff held by Radiance, making him step back

"Leave now, Sonic! You're not welcome here!" she shouted. Sonic rubbed his chin before glaring at her.

"Oh I'll leave, but not until I beat you and that doctor to a bloody pulp!" He pounced towards her and knocked the staff from her hands. "Now get ready to look like a-" The hedgehog began.

"Hey!" A new voice exclaimed, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Sonic stopped, and turned to see one who would dare to interrupt him, and saw Johnny. "Who the hell are you?" He smirked arrogantly, walking towards him.

'Oh, he thinks he's hot shit huh? Well, I think I know how to press his buttons.' Johnny thought, "Oh, I'm just your everyday Parkour, running, mofo, and what about you? What kind of stupid retard did you pay to look like a terminator rip-off?" he replied slyly.

Sonic's face turned six different shades of red at the retort. "I don't know what that means, but watch your mouth, asshole! You don't want any of this." Sonic' warning only made Johnny laugh at him mockingly.

"Of what, some dumb skills of a retarded, ugly-ass, big-headed, blue piece of crap? Yeah, I really don't want any piece of that. Hell, you know what, how about you take a shower because I can smell your stink all the way from here!"

Johnny made it more intimidating by waving his hand in front of his face while holding his nose with the other, which infuriated Sonic to no end.

"You son of a bitch, that's it, you're dead!" He roared.

"Then come and get me, asshole!" Johnny shot back.

Johnny ran the opposite direction as Sonic followed after him. Though, right when Sonic was ready to grab him, Johnny jumped towards a wall, and then to the next, and did so repeatedly until he was on top of a building.

"How do you like that, dick head!?"

Sonic didn't say anything, running up the wall with super speed and meeting him face-to-face on the roof in almost an instant. "Say that again, you prick."

Johnny smiled nervously. 'Well, that plan is out of the window. How the hell can he be this fast?'

With no other options, he tried kicking him, but Sonic grabbed his leg with ease and threw him off the roof.

'Shit!' Johnny thought, feeling the wind rushing against his face. He rolled to his back before hitting the ground, only feeling a little pain from the impact. 'Compared to falling from higher heights, that wasn't so bad. Now, let's see, how am I going to beat this jerk?' Just then, he saw what looked like a forest up ahead and with a smile, he got back to his feet and ran to the field of trees with Sonic giving chase.

"Get back here!" Sonic shouted, running into the forest after him, but didn't see Johnny as there were too many trees. "Where did he go?"

"Right here!"

Sonic looked around frantically, only for him to get a swift punch to the cheek. He fell to the ground, but stood up, seeing no one.

"What the-" Sonic started before being hit with another blow from behind. This time he managed to stay on his feet. He turned and once again, no one was there. "This is starting to piss me off!" The hedgehog shouted to the top of his lungs. "Get out here!"

"Fine!"

Just then, he noticed a large shadow above him, prompting him to look up just in time to see Johnny landing on him. Once he did, the brown hedgehog landed heavy punches to his face, each one harder than the last.

"Get off of me!" Sonic shouted, kicking him a few feet into the air, but Johnny recovered mid-air and latched onto a tree before climbed up with great speed. "So that's how you did that, huh," Sonic spat. "You're all mine, bastard."

Sonic revved up his speed and ran up towards the top of the tree. Once he did, though, Johnny surprised him with a kick to the face strong enough to send them both to the ground and out of the forest.

As soon as they landed, Johnny tried standing up, but fell back when Sonic delivered a punch to his cheek. "Nowhere to run, jackass!"

"Never needed to run, dick head," Johnny retorted, raising his knee to hit Sonic's chin, but Sonic stepped back just in time to dodge it and perform a spin dash, slamming him to the ground hard. This time, Johnny didn't get up, and Sonic took the time to gloat as he stood above him.

"See what happens when you mess with the best, punk?" He mocked, raising a fist.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog in question turned and saw Stealth and the others back on their feet, already recovered from the beatings he gave them.

"Give up. There's no way you can beat us now that you're so wounded." Stealth had a tight grip on his Katana. "Now get away from Johnny or suffer the consequences," he added with a stern stare, but Sonic only snorted.

"Like hell I will. I'm going to kill this bastard!" He turned back to Johnny, who shot him a smug grin, much to the blue hedgehog's confusion.

'Let's see if that good old classic move from Street Fighter's works here...'

"Shoryuken!"

Johnny crouched his legs and jumped with all his might, hitting Sonic with a straight uppercut sending him at least five feet in the air. He landed on the ground flat on his back while Johnny fell from exhaustion.

Sonic staggered to his feet, but wobbled a bit as he rubbed his chin. "Damn, what was that?" He winced as he looked back to find the three Moebians running at him. He scowled. "Damn…it isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

With super speed, Sonic fled, leaving a dust cloud in his place.

Sighing in relief, Riley looked back at Johnny and then at Radiance. "Can you heal him?"

She nodded. "Yes, though it might take a while."

"Then we'll take him to Kintober's." The others nodded in agreement at Stealth's suggestion, and they lifted Johnny off the ground.

Radiance kept her eye on him before turning to Stealth. "For a boy his age, he sure knows how to fight. Did Kintober find out about what type of life he lived before he was here?" Stealth shook his head.

"No, he didn't, but I do know one thing; he was able to tire Sonic out, and he doesn't even have powers. If he joined us, then there's a chance we might be able to defeat the Anti-Freedom Fighters."

With that idea said, the four continued to head back to Kintober's.

(In an unknown area, far from Moebius)

In a dark area, there was a wall holding images of Johnny and his friends. Three shadows watched the scene with careful eyes. Then, one of them stepped forward, revealing herself as a dark purple dragoness with white flecks that sparkled in her wings.

**"See, I told you he would win, and you doubted him just because of his origin."**

**"Fine, I admit I was wrong,"** replied a second dragon, gaunter looking with jet black scales and a bone white belly. **"But he didn't beat Sonic. He just tired him out."**

**"But that's a good start, right?"** asked the last shadow, showing herself as a very slim, long-limbed dragoness with creamy white scales and a silver-blue underbelly and wings. She also had a furry white mane running around her neck and trailing down of her tail. **"Besides, it's not like he won't get better in time."**

The gaunt dragon looked at her with a nod**. "Yes, but he doesn't have much time. There are harsher battles ahead, and if he isn't the one that Moebius needs, then-"**

**"That won't happen,"** the purple dragoness intervened, drawing looks from the other two. **"This boy isn't strong now, but if trained properly, he could become the savior Moebius needs."**

The image of the four Moebians changed. It focused now on a strange object falling towards the planet.

The male grinned. **"Then let's see if he has the qualities of a true savior."**

TO BE CONTINUED...

And that's it for the first official chapter, but before we leave, I wanted to make a funny of the move that my character did, so...

Comedic short special!

"Johnny, can you show the move you used on Sonic?" Riley asked as the hedgehog rubbed the back of his head.

"What, the 'Shoryuken'?"

"Yes."

"But it's just a move I got from a game."

The chameleon shook a finger. "But you gave it a name, and it was able to hit Sonic hard enough to make him wobble. A move like that is something that will be useful."

Johnny gave in, getting in place. "Fine, first, squat your legs."

"Got it."

"Then cock your fist."

"Okay..."

"Then you jump with an uppercut and shout it out."

Just then, Kintober walked into the room, opening the door right in front of Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, can you-"

"SHORYUKEN!"

Johnny leaped into the air, accidentally hitting Kintober in the process. The doctor fell on his back, seeing nothing but stars dancing above him.

Johnny landed on his feet as he and Riley looked at the doctor.

"OH, SHIT!" They said in unity, running to the doctor, with beads of anime style sweat pouring off them.


	3. Stranger from a far land

**ATTENTION READERS! This is the 3rd chapter reworked by Thunder Crush, MephK and Euphonemes. I hope you enjoy this and again I like to thank both of them for their help.**

Chapter 2

Stranger from an Unknown Land

"Is this really going to work?" Radiance asked, looking at Johnny, plugging in a TV.

It had been almost a week since their battle with Sonic, and during that time a few changes had happened. The first was that Johnny had been given his own house. It was rather small, but he didn't complain, saying it was a lot better than his old home on Earth back when he was human, and he had found a few things to keep him busy.

During the time he was at Kintober's, he went to the basement and found loads of boxes, filled with electronics. Not only were there TVs, but game consoles, DVD players, computer monitors, and more!

Being the young teen he was, Johnny ran up to Kintober and told him about it, only for him to tell the brown hedgehog that he never considered them important because he was always busy. This prompted the youth to ask the doctor to let him take them, and this led to him plugging them up in his newly acquired home.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I may have been a punk living on the streets, but I know how to do something as simple as plugging up a few TVs and consoles," he replied with a confident smirk, plugging in the last wire before he sat on a small couch he also had gotten from Kintober. "All right, let's see if this game works." He grabbed one of the games in a case and looked at its title. "Virtual Fighter Five seems like it can work on the PS3. Well, I think I'll give this a try. You want to join me, Radiance?"

The blue fox shook her head as she headed to the door. "Sorry, Johnny, I have to meet with Stealth and Riley to plan out what to do the next time Sonic comes at us. Maybe another time."

With that, she left the teen shaking his head alone. 'Well I guess that was to be expected. I mean they are heroes after all, but maybe I should be there too, since I did help beat Sonic.'

He immediately pushed the thought from his head. 'Can't think about that. Besides, all I did was wear him out, it's not like I did anything special.'

With that out of his head, he began playing the game for a few hours, mostly playing a character named Akira, however...

"Son of a bitch, how the hell is someone supposed to beat that stupid copycat of a boss!?" he shouted, turning off the game after losing to a character named Dural for the fifteenth — or maybe twentieth — time.

'I need to clear my head. Maybe going out for a quick run will do.'

The couch wheezed as Johnny went and threw open the door, eager to get some fresh air.

(Elsewhere, not far from Grand Forest)

Two figures were outside, heading towards a grassy area.

"Are you sure it's going to fall here?" one of the figures asked, revealing himself as a blonde coyote in a tailored uniform, wearing an eye patch and holding a sword in his right hand.

"Yes, I am. My calculations never lie when it comes to things like this. Now keep moving," the other figure responded, revealing himself as a slightly chubby purple walrus, with strange robotic enhancements covering his body.

The coyote rolled his eye. "All right, Boomer, just relax. I was only asking because I want to hurry up and meet that new guy. Sonic's been bitching nonstop for us to capture him and bring him back alive so he can settle the score…but I'm actually looking forward to meeting him."

The walrus turned away, with a concealed a grin. "I want to meet him too, Patch. Any guy who can go toe-to-toe with that blue asshole is someone I have to meet to believe. But first, we have to go see this thing that's landing."

Patch walked a little faster as he spoke. "But what's so special about it? You said that it could be nothing but rocks, so what gives?"

Boomer scratched his head. "Well…when I looked at what was coming down again, I saw there was a life form within it."

The coyote stopped in his tracks looking at Boomer. "Do you mean an alien?"

"Maybe, if you want to believe in that stuff. Either way, there's something of apparent interest there, so I'm not going to pass up this chance. Now get a move on!"

Boomer moved further ahead while Patch continued to follow him.

(Stealth, Riley, and Radiance)

"So let me get this straight: Johnny found a bunch of games and consoles, took them to his house, and you left him there all alone?" Stealth asked looking at Radiance, who had just finished telling him what had happened before she got there.

"Yeah, that's about it. Now let's talk abo-"

"Then why the hell are we here and not there!?"

Radiance reared back a bit as Stealth opened the door to leave, only for her and Riley to grab and pull him back in.

"Stealth, you know we agreed to talk with Johnny today," Radiance reminded with a face palm.

The fox in question smiled shyly, regaining his composure. "So are we really going to try to have him on the team?"

"Well, that's still up for debate," Riley intervened. "He's not from around here, so we can't ask him to lay his life on the line for a town he's only just started living in."

Radiance nodded in agreement. "True, but we need help fighting Sonic and his allies, and Johnny did prove he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but the problem is, he doesn't have any powers, and that alone puts him at a big disadvantage," Stealth pointed out, arms crossed. "In fact, if we weren't there, Sonic would have finished him."

Stealth's point silenced them as they thought the matter over carefully, but a knock on the door interrupted their respective trains of thought.

Kintober entered the room, glancing at the door. "Oh, he's already here."

'He?' all of them thought, as the doctor opened the door.

Standing there was a white bat, with black, white-tipped wings, and onyx eyes. He was wearing dark fingerless gloves, a black hoodie with openings for his wings, and a belt strapped around his waist holding tools and mechanical devices. He also had black tennis shoes and a pair of goggles on top of his head.

"Echo, it's nice seeing you," Kintober greeted.

"Ditto," the bat nodded in response. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Not at all, please, come in and introduce yourself to everyone."

He entered the room and spoke to Riley, Stealth, and Radiance as one. "Hello."

Riley was the first to respond. "Hi, you must be the new guy Kintober was talking about."

"Yeah, I just came here today. I was hoping to meet the new guy who showed up here. Some guy name Johnny Jackson, I think?"

The chameleon nodded. "Yep, that's his name. I'm guessing you heard about his fight with Sonic?"

"That's right. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's at his house. Want me to show you?"

The bat nodded, following Riley outside.

(Johnny)

He was walking in a small field, looking at the sky. 'Aw, this is more like it. Fresh air, nice sun, and no crazy hedgehogs around that want to wring my neck.'

Unfortunately, the peaceful moment ended with a sudden deafening roar coming from above. He looked up and saw something falling quickly from the sky, right toward him!

"Oh, crap!" Johnny sprinted for cover.

He managed to get to a safe distance from whatever was falling, but he was caught off-guard when it landed surprisingly gently on the ground. Turning back, he saw that what had landed looked like a white pod. 'What the hell is this?' he thought, raising his eyebrows in surprise. 'Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen. But then again, there are a lot of things I don't know about this world yet.'

It was at this moment that the pod opened, and he saw something or someone inside. It was a white hedgehog with sharp teeth, spiky boots and a long tail.

'The hell," Johnny thought with narrowed eyes. 'He looks normal, at least, for this place anyway, so he must be a Moebian, but why the hell was he in that thing?'

Just then, the Moebian woke up, and stumbled out the pod, landing on his knees. Not being the sort of person who ignores things like this, Johnny sprinted over to him.

"Hey, are you okay man?" The white hedgehog looked at him for only a moment before pushing him aside.

"Who are you, and where am I?"

Johnny stared at him. 'Does this guy have amnesia or something? Crap, I should probably take him to town with others. Maybe they can help.'

He tried approaching the Moebian again, but this time more slowly. "Listen buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Johnny, and I only want to help. Now, what's your name?"

The white hedgehog slowed his fast breathing. "Cyrus. My name is Cyrus."

"No relation to Miley Cyrus I hope," Johnny said, smiling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just forget what I said. Anyway, let me help you up." He extended his hand. Cyrus looked at him curiously, somewhat reluctant to accept, but eventually he reached out. Before their hands connected, Johnny heard something nearby and felt something was off.

"Get down!" He shouted while tackling Cyrus. Once they hit the ground, a blue projectile passed right over them, grazing the tips of Johnny's quills. Once it passed, Johnny looked around and saw two people standing from afar.

"Looks like you missed, Boomer," Patch sighed, glancing at his partner. "I think your aim is starting to get rusty."

"Piss off, Patch! They just got lucky. I won't miss again."

"Hey!"

They both turned and saw Johnny striding up to meet them with a deadly gaze while Cyrus hung back. "Just what the hell do you two think you're doing— and just who are you?!"

They looked at him for a few moments before glancing at each other. "Hey Boomer, do you think he's the guy?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Johnny raised a brow, his curiosity growing. "Hey, would either one of you care to share what you're talking about?"

Patch was the one who responded. "Fine, I'm Patch and this is my buddy, Boomer," he said, pointing his sword at the Hedgehog. "We came here for that, hoping it would help in advancing our weapons, but we also wanted to find the shrimp that fought Sonic. Now that we have, I'm a little disappointed. Taking you down shouldn't be too hard."

The coyote expected him to get mad from his insult, but surprisingly Johnny just laughed.

"Patch, that's your name?" he managed to choke out between bouts of laughter. "What the hell were you smoking when you came up with that? Was 'One-Eyed Louie' taken or something? I mean seriously. Of all the names you could have come up with…" The laughter overtook Johnny, who was now nearly rolling on the ground.

"How dare you!? For your information, I still have both of my eyes!" Patch exclaimed, lifting his eye patch. Johnny was on the ground.

"That only makes it worse, you dumb ass!" Johnny snickered, holding his stomach. "What's the point of wearing an eye patch then!?"

Boomer began snickering, finding it funny too. Patch saw this and got pissed.

"Oh, if you think that's funny, then laugh at this!" He raised his sword and tried slashing Johnny overhead, who ducked at the last second, losing only a few hairs.

'Shit, that was too close. I've got to be careful. There are two of them, so I can't afford to screw up!' Johnny raised his foot and kicked Patch backwards while Boomer aimed his blaster at him. His shots only hit air as Johnny jumped in the air and landed his foot on him, knocking him down.

Johnny raised his foot and kicked Patch back, while Boomer fired a few of his projectiles at him with his blaster. They met air once again as he jumped up and landed a dropkick on him, knocking the Walrus down a second time.

"Stay still, punk!" Patch yelled, swing his blade at the boy, but Johnny jumped back, avoiding it again.

"What, and let you cut me!" Johnny taunted. "No way!"

Johnny ran forward and hit Patch with a quick punch to the face, making the coyote fall back, and Johnny ready to continue his assault, but Boomer's voice stopped him.

"Hold it right there, jackass!"

He turned and saw that Boomer had his blaster pointed at him, but Johnny wasn't willing to give up so easily.

"Like hell I will. If you're going to shoot me, then go for it!"

The walrus sneered. "Okay, then I will." He fired, but shifted the direction of his gun at the last second, completely missing Johnny and heading for...

"Cyrus!"

Without thinking, Johnny instinctively blocked the path of the projectile and let it smash into him instead, sending him flying backwards and crashing near Cyrus.

"Ha, just as I thought," the walrus wore a satisfied smirk. "He's nothing but a goody two-shoes! What a joke. How did Sonic get hurt by this runt?"

As Boomer gloated, Cyrus looked at the injured teen before him. Cyrus knelt down and spoke in a near whisper. "Why did you do that? You don't even know me."

Johnny, though a little hurt, got back on his feet. Cyrus rose with him. "Because I'm not fond of letting people get hurt," Johnny declared, dusting off bits of soot that clung to his fur. "And besides, I'm new here myself. I can't let someone in the same position get hurt by Sonic or any of his goons. Now, stand back. I got this."

Cyrus shook his head as he walked beside him. "No, I'll fight with you."

Johnny whipped his head around. "Cyrus, this isn't your fight. You don't even know these guys."

"Well you don't know me, but you still defended me," he replied, eyes narrowing on Patch and Boomer. "Besides, these two seem like bad guys. What else is there to know?"

Johnny thought about this for a moment. "Okay, I guess you got me there. Just be careful, okay?"

"Got it."

With that, they turned their attention to Patch and Boomer, who looked confused about the sudden turn of events that had unfolded.

'Wait, you both want to fight us?" Boomer asked, slightly amused. "You must be crazy to think-"

"Shut it, fatty!" Cyrus interrupted, dashing towards him. The walrus scowled.

"What did you just call me, bastard!?" Boomer shouted after firing a few rounds, which Cyrus ducked to his left to avoid. Then, without any wasted effort, he kicked Boomer in the gut, knocking him down.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He grabbed Boomer by the leg and swung him around like a top. Cyrus's motion gradually increased, until finally throwing the unfortunate walrus towards Patch. Inertia spun the hedgehog into the dirt.

Patch saw Boomer flying at him, but stepped out of the way— right into Johnny.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere pal," Johnny smirked. "Besides, there's a move I want to try and you're the perfect test dummy, but first..."

He delivered a punch to Patch's ribs and followed with jumping high kick to the chest.

"Augh!" Patch screamed, taking a step back. "Damn you!" He swung his sword again with a high slash to the head, but Johnny grabbed his arm and shoulder and flipped him to the ground.

'Now's my chance,' Johnny thought, watching Patch get back on his feet.

With a hard stomp, Johnny stepped forward and performed a crouching turn-step before hitting the coyote with the back of his shoulder.

"Tetsuzanko!"

The blow was strong, knocking Patch to the ground as he rolled back from its force. Though, Johnny didn't have time to celebrate, grabbing his shoulder, feeling pain coursing through him. 'Shit, I can't do anything like that unless I got some muscle.'

Once the pain diminished, he turned to look for Patch, but saw that he was gone.

"Where the hell — where did he go?"

Cyrus pointed to his left. "Look!"

Johnny turned in said direction, and saw Patch and Boomer getting away. Cyrus looked back at him. "Should we go after them?"

"Nah, let them go. They'll be back for revenge sooner or later. Besides, I need to take you somewhere."

Cyrus shifted uncomfortably. 'He doesn't know anything about me and we have known each other for about five minutes, but he's talking as if I were his best friend? He seems like a nice guy but too trusting.' he thought looking at Johnny.

(An hour later)

Cyrus and Johnny were at Kintober's clinic, talking to the doctor about what had happened to them. They were right at the good part when the bat from before noisily entered the room.

"Hey, are you Johnny, the guy who fought Sonic?" Echo asked. "Everyone's been talking about you since you beat him."

"Yeah, that's me," he responded warmly. "You must be Echo. Kintober told me all about you," he said, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny," Echo replied, shaking the outstretched hand. "Is it true you fought Patch and Boomer earlier today?"

"Yeah, but luckily, I had a partner."

Echo turned to Cyrus, who smiled a bit before walking over to him. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Same here," Echo replied with a handshake.

"I spoke with the others, and there's a house set up for you, Cyrus," Kintober spoke up. "It's not too far from here, so feel free to visit from time from time."

He nodded, getting ready to leave, but looked at Johnny for a quick second. "Uh, thanks for helping me," Cyrus responded awkwardly. 'Accepting me without question and now giving me a home? Nice people, but too trusting.'

Johnny smiled and gave him a thumb up. "No problem man, and don't worry about your memories, I'm sure they will come back soon."

Cyrus smiled and nodded as he left.

(Mysterious Dragons)

The gaunter dragon sighed**. "Okay, he proved he has the makings of a savior, but still, why does he insist on using moves from video games?"**

The purple dragoness smiled**. "Who knows, maybe that's just his way of fighting? Besides, I thought you would be proud of that uppercut. You do know it translates to 'Rising Dragon Fist,' right?"**

**"Really… then what about the one he did today? What does that translate to?"**

**"I believe it translates to 'Iron Mountain Leaning',"** The other dragoness answered.

**"Well, I didn't know that. Still, are there any other moves he's capable of learning?"**

**"Oh trust me, I think there are many for him to use if he wants," **The purple dragoness answered, continuing to look at the wall holding images of Johnny.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Prey and Predator

**Okay, let's get back in to the story, shall we?**

"This is it, Stealth! You and me, one on one. One shall stand…"

"And one shall fall!"

"AUUHHHHH!

"GRAAA!"

"….Can both of you please calm down, it's just a game."

Johnny and Stealth looked at the female fox as they held their controllers in their hands. Johnny had recently invited them over to play a few games. Not everyone made it though, as Riley and Cyrus decided to hang back and stay with the doc.

"Well yeah, but it won't be all that fun if we did" said Stealth with a smile, making Johnny nod to agreement.

"Yeah, and besides; this is the final fight. His Ryo against my Terry. This fight will decide who the true King of Fighters once and for all!"

Radiance put a hand on his head as she shook it a bit. "Fine, just dial back the hype a bit."

The two nodded and went back to their game.

**(Elsewhere…)**

In a small hut that was nearby what looked to be a river, a male black cat with yellow eyes and the height of 6'2 with a weight of 160 lbs sat on a chair with his legs on a desk. He wore a belt with combat knives and a small pack with rope, as well as combat boots. He was also very fit and has a strong build.

As the cat relaxed, a knock came at the door.

"Come in…"

The door opened to reveal a female squirrel/chipmunk, with brown fur, red hair, and blue eyes, wearing a greyish blue uniform with a whip in hand.

"Hello Hunter."

The cat, now known as hunter, opened an eye and looked at his visitor before sitting normally on the chair.

"Why hello there, Princess Alicia. To what do I owe this honor?" he said sarcastically.

"I got a job for you."

The cat smiled as he looked at the female. "Really, how much?"

Alicia pulled out a small suitcase behind her as she placed it on the desk, opening it to reveal a large sum of cash. Hunter placed a finger on it as he smile grew.

"So who is the poor son of a bitch today?"

The Chipmunk reaches in to her pocket and placed it on his desk. The picture held none other than Echo, who was flying at the time.

"This is Echo. He was the son of Zane, the same man who tried to take me and the group down a long time ago. We tracked him down due to his powers being discovered, but we took down his mother as she hid him. Right now he is hiding over at Kintobers, living near him. I would like you to go and finish what we started…permanently."

Hunter looked at the photo as his smile faded away. He then pushed the case back to her. "Take the money. I will take this job free of charge."

Alicia raised a brow as this had never happened before. "Why? You always took the money."

"Yeah, but I have been interested in this bat for a long time, so I guess this can be a little bit of a personal thing. To be honest, I had no idea of where he was, at least until now."

Hunter got to his feet as he grabbed his throwing and combat knives. He then looked at Alicia and flashed her a crazy and feral smile. "I hope you don't mind, but when I kill him, I aim to keep his head and wings as a trophy."

With that said the cat left, ready to go after his target.

**(With Echo)**

"Alright that's done; hope you like it, Dr. Kintober."

Echo looked at the doctor as he ate some of his cooking; Kintober swallowed his food as he looked at the bat. "It's very good, Echo. You are a great cook"

"Nah, I am just an average level at it. Anyway, I am going out for a little bit of flying. I will be back soon"

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will."

The young bat went out the door and stretched his wings as he took flight, flying in to the air. He stays air born for a little while until he saw something odd.

A large rise of smoke came from the forest, making the bat feel concerned if there was anyone there causing the fire, or maybe even anyone trapped by the flames.

'I have to go there and put the fire out. If it continues, it could burn the whole forest, as well as whoever might be in it.'

Echo dove to the ground and landed gracefully in the forest, looking at the fire that was speeding.

'Maybe my scream will do the trick?'

He held his breath as he bent back a bit, before opening his mouth.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A loud sonic scream shouted from his mouth, strong enough to blow the fire away, as well as making a few trees tip. Once it was over the flames was gone, making Echo feel relieved.

"Well that take care of that, now time to-"

Suddenly his ears perked as he jumped to the side, with only throwing knives covering the ground he once stood upon. He looked around to see who threw it, but couldn't find the culprit. However, he was able to hear them.

"Hahaha, you're even better than I thought! Usually most people I throw knives at tend to get hit at the first throw, but you heard them before they were even close to you. I can't wait to have your corpse up on my wall."

Echo felt a small chill run up his spine "Who the hell are you? Why are you after me?"

"Why to have your head on my wall!" yelled the somewhat scary excited voice hidden in the trees. "I have been after you for a long time. And now that I have you right where I want you, there is no way I am going to let you go."

Again more knives were thrown toward Echo, who jumped in time to avoid it. Once he landed, more came towards him, making him dodge it again.

'I have to fly out of here!' he thought as he leaps In the air, ready to fly.

"Oh no you don't!"

Just then that culprit jumped out of woods and landed a hit right on Echo's back, making the bat fall towards the ground. Echo looked up only to see Hunter, who was smiling like a mad man, ready to kill.

"You are not going to get away from me that easily. Now, I will give you a three minute head start. But just to make sure you don't cheat…."

Hunter then pulled out two little tags and placed it on his wings, making Echo grab them in pain.

"These will keep you from flying, for if you do fly at least over half a mile high, these suckers will beep and beep and beep until…"

He then slowly went to his face, his fangs being showed widely to the bat as his eyes held bloodlust with in them.

"Boom. No more bat, just a wingless, scared, rat."

Echo felt sweat pour down his face as Hunter stepped back, eyeing him with interest.

"Now…run."

**(With Johnny)**

"Oh man, that was freaking unfair. Why did Radiance had to distract me right at the time I was going to win?" said the teen as he walked outside. He had left after he lost to Stealth due to Radiance tapping his shoulder, asking him where the bathroom was. As soon as he answered her, Stealth took the chance he saw and sucker punched Johnny's character, giving him the win.

'Not to self; Keep an eye on Stealth when playing in a competitive game.'

Johnny sighed again for a bit until…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A yell of supersonic proportions almost made him fell on his back. He gain back his footing and looked around, only to see the forest.

'The hell was that?' the teen thought as he looked at the forest. 'Must have come from there. Well I guess it's time to go and check.'

Johnny began to run to the forest with top speed, grabbing a branch to swing to another, making him go faster and faster as he ascended. Once he landed on the ground, he looked around the area and felt something wrong.

'Something doesn't seem right. The noise sounded like it came from here, so where is the cause?'

Johnny moved around the area a bit, as he saw that there was at least some evidence of disturbance. There was also some reddish substance on the ground, making Johnny look at it.

"Is that blood?"

The teen began to get worry as he stepped back, only to hear something as he leapt forward. He rolled and looked at the ground, only to see a net raised up high with spear piercing it.

"Holy shit!"

The brown hedgehog stood still as he saw the trap. Feeling fear rising inside him, he turns and climbed on a tree and stood on a branch. 'If I stay on the trees, I won't get caught up in those nets. But who was the guy that made these things anyway?'

Just as he was putting in more though, he heard a rustle from somewhere close. "Looks like I am going to find out."

Johnny jumped off the tree and dove for the sound, tackling down whoever was hiding. He looked at the person and stopped.

"Echo? What the hell are you doing here?"

"That is something I should ask you. Did he trick you here too?"

The hedgehog raised a brow to his friend. "No, I just came here, and who would trick me?"

"Hunter. He is an expert tracker, and is now after me."

"Well can't you just fly out of here?"

"Can't, see?"

Echo moved his wings and let him see the tags. Johnny silently swore as he began to think.

"Okay, well if there is a tag, then he must have a switch. I am sure that he wouldn't place it on you without insurance."

"Your right. I remember seeing one on him during the fight. But how are we going to get it?"

Johnny flashed a smile towards the bat as stood on his feet. "Oh leave that to me. Just try to follow my lead."

**(With Hunter)**

The black cat sat on a tree as he looked around for his prey.

"Come on, you winged rat. Show yourself so I can get my hands on your soon to be corpse."

With a toothy grin growing, the cat took out his combat knife, tossing it in the air and catching it to pass time. Just as he did this though, a sound caught his attention as he turned to his left, hearing the sound of footsteps running by.

"Finally!"

Hunter landed on the ground and gave chase to his prey, his blood pumping with excitement with each step. He soon stopped by a river as he looked around.

"What the, where is the little punk?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

Hunter was kicked at the back hard as he fell in to the river. He looked up only to see Johnny.

"Who the f %$ are you!?" he said with anger at the hedgehog.

"Me, why I am just a friend of Echo. You know, the same guy who you are trying to hunt like a damn animal."

Johnny jumped and landed a punched at his face, but the blow didn't make Hunter fall as he glared at him

"When I am done with you, I will cut off your head and use you skull as my personal piss cup!"

Hunter tried to slash him with is knife, but missed as Johnny ducked and cocked a fist.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Johnny's fist met its target as Hunter was sent high in the air. He recovered in time though, and landed on the floor as he landed a hit on Johnny, causing him to fall on his back.

Seeing his chance, the black cat threw some throwing knives at his prey, with only one grazing Johnny's shoulder. The brown hedgehog dashed to the side as Hunter threw some more, missing again as his prey ducked.

"Stay still, asshole."

"No thanks!"

Hunter anger began to rise as this went on, and decided to end it. On the last throw, he dashed it right at the time Johnny dodge it and punched his side. The blow made him hit the ground hard, allowing Hunter to stomp on his chest as he glared at him

"I don't know how you got the drop on me, or how you even manage to stay alive this long, but I can promise you this." His eyes then shined with murderous intent. "When I am done with you, you will wish you would have stayed away."

His boot pressed harder on Johnny chest, but the hedgehog flashed a smile as he looked at the cat.

"Well I promise you that you're not going to like this. ECHO, NOW!"

Hunter was confused at this until he saw a large shadow that was above him. He looked up to see Echo, who took in a deep breath as Johnny rolled out of the way.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The supersonic scream made Hunter fell to his knees as he was stunned from the sound. Johnny took this as a chance to perform a new move.

"And I also promise that this will hurt."

The hedgehog jumped high in the air in a front flip, while sticking out his leg.

"CRACK SHOOT!"

The heel of his foot hit the back of Hunters head, making it meet the floor hard as he rolled back a bit. He held it in pain as he looked at Johnny, while ignoring the blood that was running over his eyes.

"This ain't over runt. Nobody makes a fool out of me and lives!"

He then pulled out a smoke bomb that he had in his pocket and threw it, covering the area. Once it was cleared. Hunter was long gone.

The two didn't thought much of it as Echo found the switch and looked at it. he found the button to dis-engage the tags and pressed it, making them fall. He smiled and gained flight in the air.

"Oh thank god, I thought I would never fly again. I owe you one, Johnny."

The teen smiled as he turns to walk back to the town. "No problem. After all, we are buds, right?"

The bat nodded and followed him as they went back.

**(In a town miles away…)**

In a bar called 'Tipsy Cove', a small group of moebians drank as they talked.

"So you've heard about Sonic. Rumors has it that he is back and aim to finish what he started with his crew."

"Yeah, I heard. But I don't think it will be that easy with this guy."

"New guy?"

"Yeah. Some brown and blue hedgehog showed up and beat him. And if that not enough, he also beat the hell out of patch too. I'm telling ya, I don't know where Kintober found him, but he could be a big threat to Sonic and the Anti-Freedom fighters."

The other moebian shook his head for a bit and was ready to drink his beer again, but stopped as he saw a look of terror on his friend face.

"What's wrong?"

The friend said nothing, making him turn, only to be face to face with another moebian.

He was an anthropomorphic coral snake with naturally thick red, yellow and black reinforced scaled skin with green snake eyes, two large fangs, and a long viper tail that can.

The moebian began to tremble as he looked at the snake.

"D-Do-Doku….uh, what are you doing here?"

The snake looked at him with patient eyes as he spoke.

"I came here to get a drink, but then I heard about you two talking about a hedgehog who beat Sonic. Mind telling me what his name is?"

The two shook more and more as they loked at him but one of them was able to speak up.

"J-Johnny. His name is Johnny Jackson."

The two began to halt their shaking as they saw Doku turning around.

"Thanks for the information. I'll be going now."

The snake left the door as a small grin came to his face.

'Someone who can beat Sonic is one that I have to meat. I will find it amusing as I kill him nice a slowly. And once that is done, I think I will go and pop by Sonic and do the same to him'

The grin grew more as his thought on what he would do began to become more frequent.

'Oh yes, I think I am going to enjoy killing this Johnny when I get my hands on him.'

**(With the Dragons)**

"**This is not good. Doku is too strong for him." **Said the white scaled dragoness with worry. The male one looks at her and nods.

"**Agreed. We might need to interfere and-"**

"**No." **Interrupted the purple dragoness. **"This will be what he needs."**

"**What? But Doku is too strong. He is not ready to fight him."**

"**True, but once the battle is over, he will begin to understand his situation more clearly. And once he does…"**

She then looked at the image of Johnny running back to town.

"**The he will truly be ready to become what he must be."**

**Well that is another one done. Get ready for the next one, because it will be a plot base chapter that will play a important role for the story. Till then, toodles. **


	5. Doku, the Vicious

**Sorry for the wait fellas. A friend of mine needed some help for his graduation party as well as packing up some things for his journey to the army, and that took WAY more time than I thought! At any case, here is the next chapter.**

**P.S; A new OC that I made will appear here, so just be aware of that.**

In Johnny's house, he, Echo, Cyrus, and Stealth sat on some chairs as the brown hedgehog put a disc in his console.

"You sure this thing will play, Johnny?" asked the fox

"Of course, Besides, I promised you that we will play something fair, right? Now let's try some Black Ops 2."

The teen then sat on his seat, as he began to play.

**(An hour later)**

"HOLY SHIT, THEY WON'T STOP COMING!"

"THEN SHOOT THEM DOWN, MAN!"

The four began to play intensely as they began to play a few rounds of some Zombies. However, a few transpired in to many, which led to them getting lost in the game entirely.

"Cyrus, your left!"

"Thanks Echo."

"Damn it, Johnny, fix the barricade!"

"I'm trying you ass!"

The four played more fiercely until a door opened, making intense sunlight hit Johnny.

"What the f#*$" he yelled as he fell to the floor, hitting it hard.

The others paused the game to see Radiance and Riley looking at them.

Johnny looked at the two and gave them a sheepish smile. "Yo guys, how are you doing?"

The blue fox looked at him for a bit. "Uh…just how long have you four been here?"

"About an hour. We have been playing this sweet game I found, want to try."

Radiance slowly shook her head. "No thanks, I-"

"Sure, I'll play" said Riley as he sat on the seat. Johnny gave him his controller as he stretched.

"Yo guys, show him how to play, I need to go out for a walk and take a stretch."

"Sure" Said Cyrus with a smile as he went to Riley and showed him the controls.

Johnny left out the door as he looked at Radiance, who made a small grin. "You know Johnny, your acting so friendly, it's almost you didn't came here at all a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, well I guess being friendly is my nature. Anyway, I'll be back in a hour or so, later. Oh, and could you tell the guys to lock the bottom lock before they go?"

Radiance nodded as he left out for a walk. The brown hedgehog looked up at the sky for a bit as he began to think. 'She's right, I have acted like belong. It's been about a few weeks since I got here, and since then I have been fighting non-stop. Hell, I even won all of them, granted they were only a few.'

A small grin came to his face as he remembered his encounter with Sonic, Patch, and Hunter. 'If those three were the best this place has to offer, then I think I will just be fine.'

**(With Doku)**

Doku journey to the town was nearly over as it was within his sights.

"Finally. Now first, I am going have to try to get this Johnny to fight me with no restraints. Kintober is said to be a friend of his, so I think I can easily go there and kidnap to force a fight."

With his plan set, the snake walked toward Kintobers, unaware of figure following him.

**(With Kintober)**

"There, that should do it."

The doctor wiped some sweat from his brow as he sat down from his work.

"Johnny will be excited once he sees this. Maybe I can hide so I can surprise him with it."

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is."

Kintober got to his feet as he opened the door, only to be surprised to see a mobian snake that he never met before.

"Why hello there, Mr. Kintober. My name is Doku." He said in a soft, yet menacing tone, causing Kintober to back away slowly.

"Wh- what do you want?"

"Nothing much, just a fight with this Johnny that I heard of. But if I want him to take me seriously, then I am going to need your help."

Doku gaze began to focus on the doctor, who was sweating.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh, simple."

Doku then laid a punch to the gut, knocking him out.

"By being my prisoner."

**(With Johnny)**

The hedgehog was done with his walk as he headed back to his house. He saw that everyone had left, and that everything was still there.

'Great. I was a little scared of them walking out with my stuff, but looks like I had them all wrong.'

He was about to step in the house until he saw a note that lay on the floor.

"The hell is this?"

He bent down and picked it up as he began to read.

'_Come to the Shoto Mountains area in the east by 9PM. Come alone, or Kintober''s dead.'_

'The hell? This got to be Sonic's doing, he must still be pissed from the beat down he got.'

Johnny set the letter down and looked at the time. 'It's 8. I can get there in 20 minutes, even if I make a slow jog.'

He then opened the door and locked it as he head out in the night.

**(At the Shoto Mountains)**

Johnny arrived at the area as he looked around. It was a little rocky with a mix of a few trees and some mountains, as well as a water fall off in the side. The moon shined brightly in the sky, showing Kintober being tied up near a tree.

"DOC!"

Johnny began to run over to him until a figure came in and stepped before him, revealing itself to be Doku.

"So, your this Johnny Jackson that everyon been speaking about?"

"Yeah, and you? No wait, let me guess, another of Sonics lackeys, right?"

Doku let out a small laughter as he kept his eye on the hedgehog.

"Me? Work for that weakling? As if that would ever happen. I would rather tear out my own eyes then wok for someone I can kill with both arms tied behind my back."

Johnny raised a brow at this. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Simple: Because I want to fight you."

"What, but why? I don't even know you."

"And is that a good reason not to fight me? You hardly knew Sonic or Patch, yet you fight them. And besides, if you don't fight me…"

Doku then pointed at the doctor.

"Then I will kill him, nice and slowly."

This left Johnny no choice as he got in to a stance. "Alright, but at least tell me your name."

Doku cracked a smile as he got ready. "My name is Doku, and I shall be your end!"

The vicious snake pounced on Johnny, swinging a right. Johnny backed away as he avoided the blow, and raised his leg to deliver an axe kick. Doku caught it and threw him to a tree, but the teen reacted with ease as he used his hands to catch a branch and fling himself back at Doku, hitting him with a drop kick.

He held his side in pain as he looked at the teen. "Nice. It's been a while since someone was able to land a clean hit on me. Now I think it's time for me to return it in kind."

Johnny kept his guard up as Doku charge at him. The snake raised a fist to hit him, but missed as the hedgehog went for his side with a punch. Doku saw it coming though, and was able to counter by elbowing his head, making him nearly trip.

"GOT YOU"

The snake flowed up with a grab at his head, and smashed his face to the dirt hard. He then raised his foot to crush it, but hit only the ground as Johnny rolled and sweep his footing. The snake step back and regained his footing, but was not prepared for Johnny to hit him with a punch to his chin, stunning him.

'Now's my chance!'

The hedgehog pressured the attack by moving forward and throwing more punches, each being blocked. Doku was able to keep him at bay until he used his tail to slam him hard.

The teen slid on the ground as he skidded to a stop.

'Man, this guy is good. Looks like I am going have to rely on some other moves.'

The vicious snake slowly walked to him with his hand at the ready to punch him. Johnny went in to hit him first as ducked under the attack.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The blow hit's it's mark, but only made Doku bend back a little as he still stood on his feet. The hedgehog followed up with another attack as he spin in the air.

"CRACK SHOOT!"

The kick hit Doku's head as he nearly fell to his knee. Johnny, thinking of one last move he had not tried yet, turned around as he rolled forward with his legs sticking out.

"TORPEDO KICK!"

The last hit work effectively, making Doku fall to the ground hard. Johnny rolled to a stop and turned as he saw that he was on the ground.

"Well guess that takes care of-"

But his words were cut off as Doku jumped back to his feet.

"Nice, that was an excellent combo. If it wasn't for my tough skin, I might not have been able to get up so quickly."

A small grin showed up on his face as his eyes pierced right through Johnny, making the teen stay still.

"Now, let's keep going. Show me more of your power; I want to see all of it, every last bit!"

Doku swung his tail and hit him, making the hedgehog hit the ground. He recovered and jumped to hit him with a kick, but Doku ducked as he used his tail again, this time grabbing his throat. He bashed him on the ground repeatedly, making him chough up some blood from all of the bashing. He then lifted him as he began hitting him like as if he was a punching bag.

The assault went on for a few seconds before Johnny kicked his ribs, forcing him to let go. Doku wasn't finished though, as gave him a hard back hand, and followed it with a kick to his gut. The hedgehog fell to one knee from the hit, but rose up to hit the snake with a head but, making him step back.

"Yes, that's right. Keep fighting! Keep coming at me with all you got!"

Doku pulled out two blades as he swung them with quick speed. Johnny dodges some of the cuts, but was slashed at the cheek. The wound bled as he backed away, only for Doku to charge in again. He raised both the swords high and tried to go for his head, but the hedgehog ducked at the last second and performed a round house that kno0cked the blades out of his hands.

'Now's my chance!'

With a courageous step forward, Johnny leaned in and hit Doku with a solid blow at the ribs, then another at the other side. The snake felt the blow, though was able to still stand from the hit. Johnny wasn't done though as he ducked forward and made a swift knee to his chin, with the blow strong enough to make the snake bend back.

Johnny saw the opening that was before him as he landed, and was ready to hit him again until…

***CHOMP***

He stopped in his tracks as he felt something on his shoulder. It wasn't heavy, but it was causing discomfort. He turned his head and widened his eyes.

There, on his shoulder, was a living coral snake that had stretched it jaw, big enough to bit his shoulder. Blood trickled down the hedgehog arm as the snake bite down harder, injecting venom in his blood stream.

"AHHHHH!"

Johnny removed the snake as he fell to his rear, seeing that it was connected to Doku as it slowly transformed In to his tail. The vicious snake mobian looked at his tail with glee as he pulled out cloak and wrapped it around his tail.

"Oh, I am very sorry. Did I forget to mention about my partner here?" he said as he pointed to his tail. "He is so impatient when it comes to meeting new people. And as you can tell, he really loves to share some of his venom. I guess you can say that he is all bite, and no bark."

Johnny fell to his knee as he felt the venom in him. 'No….i….i can't die like this.'

Doku walked towards him with a grin as he picked up his blades. "Now let's see how you will look when I cut your head off?"

He raised a blade as he aimed for Johnny head, but as he was ready to strike, the brown hedgehog gave him one last attack.

"Arah!"

Johnny hand tightens as a faint glow of power rested in his eyes went white as he cocked it and sent a punch right for Doku's head. The snake reacted quickly and used his blades to block the blow. Once it hit though, he felt them crack as a gust of power sent him flying back, making him crash in to a wall of rock.

Johnny fell to the ground after the attacked, unconscious and exhausted while Doku pried himself off the wall.

"What the hell was that!?"

He looked at the hedgehog as he sheathed his blade, and began to walk towards him. He looked down at him as he ponders what to do.

'That power, he nevered used it during the fight. Just what the hell is he?'

Doku's thought swirled in his head until a voice interrupted him

"So it is true; you did went after him."

The snake turned as was greeted with a new character.

It was a blue falcon that was lean and slim with green eyes, with a lightly muscular build. He wore black running shoes, dark blue pants that had black stripes on the sides, a small black shirt, a small green short sleeved jacket that was modified to place a small visor like mask to guard his mouth, chin, and nose and even a hood placed over his head that have the pictures of wings on the sides. He also wear black finger less gloves that's long enough to cover his arms like guards, and a black scarf that had a few cuts and slits on it, with it reaching all the way to his waist.

Doku stood his ground as he looked at him. "Who the heck are you?"

The falcon pays him no attention as he went to Johnny. Doku swung a hook at him, but the falcon caught it with one hand. With ease, he pushed him aside, making the snake skid to a halt.

'The hell, this bird brain is pretty strong despite his looks.'

The falcon bends down and looked at the teen, seeing that he was bitten. He then looked at Doku.

"Give me the antidote."

"Excuse me?" Said Doku as he looked at the stranger.

"We both know that you can produce an antidote. Give it to me, or you will force me to take it by force."

'Oh really?"

The snake smiled as he got ready for a fight. The falcon looked at him and shook his head.

"Fighting me would be a mistake, Doku. I am far beyond your level."

"We'll see about that!"

Doku dashed in with a left, but missed as the stranger appeared behind him. He delivered a swift elbow to his side, and quickly grabbed his head and arm as he threw him down to the ground hard. Doku turned to face him, but stopped as a small blade came out of the falcons glove, pointing right at him.

"Get up."

Doku complied as he glared at him.

"Why don't you just hurry up and fight me already, so you can at least get that pathetic doctor out of my hair."

"You mean Kintober? I saved him minutes ago. See?"

He pointed to the tree as Doku saw that the doctor was gone.

"You saved him during my fight with the hedgehog?"

"Of course. You were so focused that it was child's play to save him. But enough about that, give me the antidote."

"And why on earth would I do that? I beaten the hedgehog, so I have nothing left to do with him."

"Really? Eve if I tell you that he had no training or control over the power you witness?"

Doku's eyes showed interest as he looked at him. "You mean he has been fighting me without even being trained, or having any access to whatever power he used?"

"Yes. It shocked me too at first, because he was able to fight off not only Sonic and Patch, but even Hunter as well."

"Hunter? You mean that maniac?"

"You know him?"

The snake made a sly smile as he remembered the encounter. "He tried to catch me once. I nearly broke his neck before he bailed." He then looked at Johnny as the smile left. "So this kid got the potential to be stronger huh?"

"Yes. In fact, I believe that if he is steered in the right direction, he could one day beat both Sonic and the Anti-freedom Fighters for good."

'Beat Sonic? Hell if he does that, then maybe he might be worth sparing.' Thought Doku. He pulled out a vial as he place in under his tooth and injected a strange serum. He then placed a top on it and gave it to the stranger.

"Here's the antidote. Inject it in his system before 10 to18 hours are up, and he should be fine."

The falcon nods as he grabbed the vial. Once he did though, Doku held it as he looked at him.

"But if he isn't any stronger than he is now, then not only will I kill him, but I will also take the pleasure of killing everyone in that town he lives in, and then, I'll come after you."

The stranger looked at him in the eyes as he pulled the vial away. "Noted. Just give him some time and he will be ready for you. Until then, try to keep yourself from trouble, or else I will stop you, only when I am done, I will have some new boots."

"Ha ha, very well." Doku step back as the falcon grabbed Johnny and stretched out his wings, which were blue with yellow highlights on them. The snake then asked on last question. "So, what is your name anyway?"

The falcon looked back at him as he took flight. "I go by many names, but you may call me by my title. Lightning Falcon, or just Falcon for short."

Falcon then flew off, leaving a smiling Doku, who was excited for their next encounter.

**(The next day)**

Johnny awoke on a nursing bed as he looked around.

'I'm back at doc's? But what happened back in the fight?'

The door opened to show Kintober coming through the door.

"Oh your awake. Good morning, Johnny."

"Uh, morning Doc. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Kintober as the teen shook his head. "You fought with a snake moebian named Doku, who kidnapped me. You were neck and neck until his tail bit you, poisoning you. After that you fainted."

Johnny face showed deep worry as he heard the word 'poisoning'. "Wait, I'm poisoned?"

"Well, no. After the fight, Jin came in and saved you."

"Jin? Who's that?"

"That would be me."

Just then Lightning Falcon arrived; this time with the hood off, showing his hair that was fixed in a small pony tail at the back and two small ones at the sides that were made with small red beads, making him look to have a tribal look.

"My name is Jin Sora. I am also known for my title as Lightning Falcon. I was watching the fight between you and Doku, and saved you before he gave the finishing blow. I also gained the antidote that helped you."

Johnny smiled a bit as he looked at him, and gave a thankful bow. "Thank you for helping me, Jin."

"Don't mention it. Now rest. You took a lot of damage, so your body will need to heal."

"Okay."

Jin and Kintober left as they closed the door. Once they did though, Johnny hit railing of the bed in anger.

'I can't believe I was so cocky in that fight! I almost died back there for god sake! This is no different like how it was before; I am still vulnerable to any and all harm, no matter the situation.'

He then thought about Doku, and clenched his fist tighter. 'If I ever want to survive long enough to find a way to get home, I am going to need to get stronger.'

**(With the dragons)**

"**Well looks like he was able to survive, thanks to Jin." **Said the male dragon with a small huff. **"But he does possess the fire needed to grow stronger."**

The white scaled dragoness nodded. **"Indeed. He also seem to be able to tap in to some of his powers, though it was too little, too late"**

"**None the less, he is showing growth." **Said the purple dragoness as she looked at the image. **"Now that Jin has found him, he will be able to help him on his path to get stronger. But in order for that to happen, he must first come meet us."**

The male dragon understood this as he spoke. **"Yes, but he must prove himself worthy once and for all before he does."**

**Ok, well that took longer than I hoped. Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon, so later.**


	6. The inner power

**Yo guys, I am back and I am ready to go.**

Kintober sat on his porch as Jin, who had his visor and hood down, walked by him.

"Hello Doctor. Have you seen Johnny? I have been told that he been behaving rather odd as of late."

Kintober nodded to the Falcon. "Yes, I agree. And as to where he is, well…"

The doctor pointed to a large tree that was in his yard. Jin looked up and saw who he was looking for.

Johnny was hanging upside down with his legs hanging on a strong branch, doing sit ups. He was wearing only his light blue pants as he folded his shirt and jacket on the ground, as well as his shoes. Sweat trickled off him as he kept going, always looking at his right shoulder for a moment, noticing the large bandage that placed on it during his time in the nursing room.

A frown came to his face as he continued his session, picking up the pace. Jin kept his eye on this as he spoke to the doctor.

"Have you tried to call him down?"

"Yes, but every time I do, he just looks at me for a second and keeps going."

Kintober place a hand on his temple as he looks on the floor.

"Do you think he blames me for his scar? I can understand completely, since he fought Doku to save me."

"No doctor." Said Jin as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Johnny would never blame you. I have seen this happen to many people before, so I am not surprised to see that he is acting like this."

"But why? Is it because of his lost to Doku? Did it really affect him that badly?"

"I am afraid so. Doku was on a higher level than Johnny, and he would have killed him if I hadn't stepped in. Johnny realizes this, and has begun to try and work harder to become ever stronger for his next fight with Doku."

"But he only just recovered. He need to rest a little more before he starts training."

"I agree Kintober, but Johnny has made up his mind, so it is not right for us to stop him. However, I believe that while his training of the body is a good start, it is the training of his hidden power that needs to be worked on."

The doctor eye brow rose as he looked at the falcon. "Hidden power? But I thought Johnny had no powers."

"So did I, but during the last moments of the fight, he was able to conjure up some energy in his fist to nearly blow Doku back. He was at his limit back then though, so it is safe to say that he may not remember that attack he did back then. And if my hunch is right, then he might be able to harness that power to not only beat Doku, but to also beat Sonic and the rest of the Anti-Freedom fighters."

"And how exactly will he be able to do that?"

"Leave that to me."

The sound feet hitting grass interrupted their conversation as Johnny kneels down and grabbed his clothes. He then looked at the Doctor

"Thanks for letting me practice over here, Doc. I will see ya tomorrow."

Kintober didn't had a chance to respond as Johnny proceeded to jog back home after slipping on his shirt.

"That the fifth time this week he ran off before I tell him to rest. If he keeps this up, then he might be back in my care again."

Jin placed a hand under his chin as he walked out and opened his wings. "Do not worry, Doctor. I will go and talk to the boy." He then flew up high in the sky and took off towards Johnny's house.

**(Far off, in a dark blue castle.)**

"Are you done yet, Boomer? I want to get this started today!" said Sonic as he looked at the walrus, who was wiping sweat from his head as he walked through a door.

"Cool down, Sonic. This took me almost six months to get his done, and it won't hurt to wait a little bit more."

"Fine, fine, just get it done." Said the blue hedgehog, as he clenched his hands with a sick grin on his face. "I can't wait to beat the living shit out of that damn new kid."

"You mean that Johnny character that beat you last time?" said a new voice; it was a yellow fox that had blue eyes, wearing a red and black leather jacket, pierced ears, and had a staff.

"Zip it Miles. You didn't fight him, and if you did, I can guarantee that he would beat you easy. Then again, it's not much of a accomplishment to make since I can do the same."

The fox eyes didn't left Sonics as he tried his best not to glare at his leader. Just then the last member of the group appeared from the stair case. It was a yellow rabbit with green eyes, and wore a black suit and hat.

(Author note: I am sorry to say this, but I will not write Bun using her normal speaking terms in this story. It's just way too difficult for me to use it at the moment, so she will speak normally until I get the hand of it."

"So, we ready, or not?"

Sonic looked at her as he shrugged, "Not until Boomer is done screwing around with the-"

"Done."

The walrus walked out to the room as the sound of marching was heard. Behind him was a large group of robotic troops that was made in black metal and had blaster in their hands.

"Finally, after messing with all of those SWEEPbots, we now have a group of machines under our control."

"Nice." Said Sonic as he looked at them. he then looked at his group as he raised a fist in the air.

"Alright, today is the day that we go in that damn town of Kintobers, and kill him once and for all. And once that is over, we will use these BADbots, to hunt and destroy the rest of those damn punks, starting with the brown furred asshole!"

The group raised their fist in the air as well as they ran to their motor cycles and rode off with the BADbots following them.

**(With Johnny and Jin)**

Johnny continued to walk to his house but stopped as the green falcon that saved him landed before him.

"Johnny wait I know you are upset, but you shouldn't try to push yourself in a way that will only bring harm."

"And just am I supposed to do, Jin? I nearly died in that fight and you're telling me not to get stronger to prevent it?"

The falcon shook his head as he saw the anger that was on the teens face. "No, I am saying that you train yourself on something that would help you greatly in your coming battles."

"Yeah, and that would be?"

"The power you displayed before you were knocked out."

Johnny looked at the falcon with a curious look as he was confused on what he meant by that. "Power? What power?"

"The one you used right before you fainted from the battle. You may not remember when you did it, but the attack you performed was strong enough to make Doku slid back."

"Slid back? That's all? Okay Jin, now this is where I am going to point out what is wrong with that plan. 1. If this power you want me to learn so much is that good, then why the heck was it only able to make Doku slide back? 2. How the hell am I going to learn this power if this place is attacked week by week? And 3. What the hell makes you think that I have this at all? For all you know, I might have hit him hard enough to make him slide back."

Jin looked at the teen and gave him his answers. "Well I am afraid that I am going have to prove you wrong. First of all, that power was weak only because of your condition and that you don't have control over it. Second, you can learn this power because I will help you. And third, I saw you use it with my own two eyes. And I am sure I don't need to tell you about the eyes of falcons, do i?"

The teen kept silent as he looked at him, not saying anything. Jin saw this and decided to show him something.

"Maybe this will help you with your indecision." He said as he spread out his arms. "Hit me."

Johnny did a double take as he looked at him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you to hit me with one of your best moves. If you knock me down, then I won't bother you on your training anymore. However, if I knock you down with my hit, then you will listen to me and do what I say."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Now, hit me."

Johnny shook his head a bit as he dashed to him and raised his fist.

"SHORYUKEN!"

He hit Jin's chin with all his might, but as he hit him, he was unable to make him fall as he landed on his feet.

"What the hell? How did you withstand that? That move almost always guarantees a knock down?"

Jin rubbed his chin as he responded. "I can see why. It's hard enough to believe that you can perform such a strong move only by watching someone performing it on a game. However, it is not enough to beat Doku. Now, allow me to show you just what you can do if you train with your power."

The falcon made a sign with his hand as he stick out his pointer and middle finger. A small yellow like aura spun around it as he hit Johnny chest with it.

The blow was unbearable as the teen felt what could be describe as an explosion of air, hitting him square at the chest. It sent him back as he rolled for a second before stopping. He looked up at Jin as he was speechless.

"What the f#% was that?"

Jin helped the hedgehog up as he answered him. "That my friend was one of my clan's technique. The Kūki no bakuhatsu, also known as the 'Air Explosion'. It's a move that allow me to concentrate my power to cause a small sonic boom in a either a projectile, or as a physical attack."

"And that a power that I can reach?" said the teen as he had hopes on performing the move.

"Perhaps. But don't strive to learn my clans techniques. Your power is something that only you have, therefore you must come up with your own moves."

Hearing this, Johnny began to feel a little bit interested in to learning this power. "Ok, well can you show me how to use it?"

"Well no, at least not fully. To teach you will mean that we would have to go to my home, so you could train. We don't have time for that though, so I am going have to show you a trick that can at least get you started on learning this power."

Jin relaxed his hand as he let out a cool breath. Johnny looked at him with a inspecting eye, noticing that he looked to be calm. The falcon eyes were closed as he stood still and began to move his arms, spinning them slowly clockwise in a total of three times. On the third time, Johnny notice an aura that began to leak off him as Jin continued. Once he reaches to the seventh motion, the placed his hands forward as the mad his palm up ward and closed them. He then placed them beside his chest as he opened his eyes, now covered in a trail of yellow and green aura.

Johnny looked at him with amazement as he looked at the falcon. The power that was on him looked to be untamable, making Jin looked to be a force to be reckoned with.

Jin then got out of his stance as he let power go. Once he did, he spoke.

"That was the Tamashī e no kokoro, or as you may call it in English, the heart to soul exercise. It is an exercise that allow one to bring out their inner power by having a clear mind, though the power will be shown faintly."

"Faintly? But you looked to be powerful during the exercise."

"That is because I do this exercise every day. And besides; what you say was only a small fraction of the power I yield, which is what the motion is used for. It will reveal your power bit by bit until you can fully access. And if you continue it, then it will increase. Though it takes years to reach that level."

"Years huh? Well considering my options, I guess I might as well start if I want to get stronger."

"Indeed. But like I said, you won't have the time to do that. So instead I decided to-"

"HELP!"

The two looked to the sound that yelled, to see a mobian running to them. Johnny went to him and asked what was wrong.

"It's Sonic. He is back, and he has both his crew, and an army of machines with them"

Jin ears perked at this. "Machines? They must have token the broken frames of Kintobers SWEEPbots and hacked them"

"What? But I thought that they were made to clean the damages of the battles with the Anti-Freedom fighters?"

"Yes, but I guess they must have found a way hack them and gave them weapons to follow their demands." Jin then looked at Johnny. "Quick, go to the doctor and try to get him to safety. Once that is done, come with me and the others to battle them."

"You got it."

Johnny turns and ran to Kintobers as Jin put on his visor and hood, stretched out his wings and flew back to the middle of the town.

**(Elsewhere in the city)**

BADbots was firing at all directions as they marched in the area. Many of the mobians ran away from them as Riley, Stealth, Radiance, Echo, and Cyrus came in to battle them.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" said Stealth as he dodges a shot from one of the machines, allowing Riley to come in and gave a drop kick to it, making it fall. Another one tried to shoot him from behind, but it was far too slow as the green fox took out a cross bow and shot at the machine right at the head.

"I am guessing that Boomer and Miles had a hand in this." Responded Radiance with a quick blow to two robot with her staff, and jumped to avoid a hit from one at the right, and crushed it's head with her staff.

"Echo, you work with Kintober. Do you think you can fix them?" asked Cyrus, who uppercutted a BADbot and grabbed another to throw it to a group.

"**AHHHHHHHH!" **Screamed the bat as a few machines broke down. he looked at the hedgehog as he shook his head. "No, I am afraid I can't."

As they fight went on, five BADbots appear on their right as they got ready to fire at Radiance. Stealth saw this and tried to stop them, however…

"Back off!"

A slash of blue flames destroyed the BADbots as a figure landed in front of them.

The figure was a black male hedgehog with short gray horns on his head, blue eyes, long quills that was tied in a ponytail, and long sharp fangs that stick outside his mouth.

Radiance smirked as she looked at him. "Cannibal! What took you so long?"

Cannibal looked at her and shrugged. "Sorry, I got too wrapped un my problems that I lost track of time." he then walked forward as the group smashed the last BADbot that was near them. "So, where is that blue furred asshole?"

"RIGHT HERE, JACKASS!"

Cannibal turned to get hit by a speed dash, but was able to get on his feet as he slid near his friends. They look to see Sonic and the rest of his team, as well as a few more BADbots.

The blue hedgehog looked at them with a grin. "Well well, looks like a good number of you wimps are here. With you idiots out of the way, there will be no one else to stop us."

He then raised a hand as he signaled the BADbots to fire.

"Fire away, boys!"

The machines let loose on the moebians, only for Jin to come in from the air.

"Sobietatsu senpū!" (Towering Whirlwind)

The falcon concentrated his power on the floor, to summon a tower of wind that stopped the blast. Once it ended, he landed on the floor as he looked up at the villains.

"So you are the Anti-Freedom Fighters I heard so much about."

Sonic raised a brow as he had no idea who this new character is. "And you would be…"

"You may call me Lightning Falcon, or just Falcon for short. Now I advise you all to leave, or you will come to regret it."

"Screw off, birdie." Said Buns as she raised a middle finger to the falcon. "We ain't leaving until we put you all sic feet in the ground."

"I couldn't agree more." Sonic grin the left as he and ran to them, ready to fight.

**(With Johnny and Kintober)**

Johnny was able to get Kintober in his house and in a cellar where he won't be found by the others. He looked around at the area as he was still amaze by the sheer size of it.

'Man this is big enough to fit a house.'

The thoughts left his head as he went upstairs, but was stopped by the doctor.

"Johnny wait!"

He turned to the doctor as he had something that was wrapped in a cloak in his hands.

"Here. I made this for you."

The teen took it as he raised a brow. "What is it?"

The doctor smiled as he explained. "It's something I made that will let you keep up with Sonic, as well as get you to places faster."

The teen's curiosity rose as he took off the cloak and smiled "Freaking sweet!"

**(Back in the fight)**

The fight continued as both parties continued to fight. Radiance was against Miles, as they clashed with their staffs for a second, only for Radiance to roll back, casing the two tailed fox to fall on the floor as she saw an opening and hit him.

"Damn it, you bitch!" said the boy as he tried to hit her, but missed as she tripped him.

"For someone that works with Sonic, you sure do suck. Maybe you should rethink about your situation?"

Next to them were Stealth and Patch, as the two fought with blades as Stealth's katana met Patches sword.

"Get out of my way, you stupid fox. It is the brown hedgehog I am after!" said Patch as he swung his blade, but missed as he dodges a swipe from Stealth.

"Who Johnny? Didn't he beat already? Why the hell do you want to fight against someone who already whooped your ass?"

"That's none of your business!"

The coyote raised his sword and thrust it, but it met with Stealth's blade as the green fox chuckled. "Touchy, aren't we?"

Father away, Cyrus and Boomer were having a rematch as the walrurs blast away at the hedgehog.

"I am going to get you for what you did to me last time."

Cyrus rolled out of the way of a blast as he ran to the walrus. Boomer saw him coming and swung his fist, only to miss as Cyrus slid under him and kicked his back.

"Why don't you just learn to live and let go?"

Feeling a little bit more upset, Boomer shot out more projectiles, but was not able to hit his target as Cyrus jumped over them and kicked him to the floor. "Guees that is out of the question."

In another part of the fight, Echo and Riley were busy fighting Buns and Alicia. The teo female Moebians dashed in and leap as the kicked them to the floor. Echo used his wings to stopped himself, but Riley hit the ground hard. Buns saw this and tried to stomp on him, but Echo flew in and hit her right before she could. he then landed on the ground as he helped Riley up.

"You ok?"

"Yeahj, I am fine."

"Good, now l-"

_***CRACK***_

"Ahh!"

Echo scream as Alicia hit him in the back with a whip.

"That's what you get for turning your back on me."

She raised it again, but her hand stopped as Jin grabbed it from behind and shoulder throws her to the floor.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

He raised he hand and hit a spot on her neck that made her faint. He then checked on Riley and Echo.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

Jin nodded as he turn and saw Buns running them. The two stood in front of him, as Echo spoke.

"Take care of the BADbots, we got her."

"Alright, be careful."

He saw them nod as he turn and took flight. He looked and saw that the remaining machines had decided to go after the town and look for Kintober.

"It won't be that easy."

Diving down at fast speeds, he took out the blade that was in his gauntlets and went to town as his cut them down one by one.

In another fight, Sonic and Cannibal went at it as the blue hedgehog dodges a hit.

"Look, your good and all. But you lack the speed to keep up. And as you know, I am all about the speed." Said sonic as he dodged another hit and punched Cannibal in the jaw. Once he did though, the black hedgehog grabbed the hand as he made a smirk.

"True, but what will that do you if you are stuck, asshole?"

Cannibal raised a fist and hit Sonic right on the face and continued for a bit until he conjured a fireball in his hand. Sonic was aware of what he was going to do though, and raised his feet to slam his head with both of them at the same time, making Cannibal lose his grip.

Sonic then continued to hit him with a knee to the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Cannibal tried to stand, but Sonic pressed his foot on his chest.

"Sorry, pal, but play time is over."

"YOU BET YOUR ASS IT IS!"

The voice that spoke surprised the blue hedgehog as he was tackled to the ground by something fast. He sit up and looked in front of him to see who he was after.

It was Johnny, who was standing on what looked to be a hover board of some kind. It was brown with black on the bottom and some bronze on the sides, as well as yellow symbols on the top. The board was a little shorter than a surf board, but it was long enough to the point where Johnny could lay on it if he wanted.

"The hell is that?" asked Sonic as he never saw something like this before.

"This? Oh it's just a hover board that I received form Kintober, based on something called Extreme gear. Surly you heard of it? It is used to make people go from 0 to 60 in a second, like so."

Johnny pressed forward as he hit Sonic with the board, which was practically hanging on to it to get Johnny.

"It can also allow me to gravitate myself to any surface."

Johnny started to grin as he turned and went to w building. Sonic looked back and grew scared as he jumped off the board, think that he was going to hit the wall. Johnny kept going forward, and was able to gratify the board to the wall, as he was now heading upwards.

"But the best part: it can also be used to stimulate flight."

The teen turned and grabbed Sonic as they went in to the air. He lay in a punch as he jumped off the board and landed on a building, making him roll on the ground as he soon got to his feet.

Sonic looked at the teen with a face of anger as he sped to him "That's it, this time I am going to beat you in to a pulp."

He scored a hit on Johnny side, and then landed a kick to his back, making him roll on the floor to recover. Once the brown hedgehog did, he jumped and performed a donky kick to Sonics chest, making him fall on his back.

"Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy. There is no way I am going to let myself get beat by you, dickhead!"

Johnny jumped and kicked his head, stunning him as he followed it up with a back hand to the back of his head. Sonic step forward a bit, but turned as he punched Johnny, and did a spin dash that was strong enough to make him fly back to the edge of the building.

'Shit, that attack again?' Johnny got to his feet and tried to hit him again.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Sonic backed away and went in as he kicked his ribs.

"You honestly think I didn't saw that coming?"

The teen hit the ground but recovered as he jumped.

"Then how about this, CRACK SHOOT!"

The attack was blocked as Sonic pushed him off. He dashed in and threw a punch, but missed as Johnny ducked and raised his knee, hitting him in the gut. He then turned.

"TORPEDO KICK"

The attack made Sonic roll back as hit nearly fell to the edge. Johnny was also near the edge too, but stopped his roll as he turned to him.

'This isn't going to work. If I don't do something to put him down, he will hit me with that spin dash again. And if that happens, I might not get back up again.'

Then a thought came to his head as he looked around and saw that Echo was flying by.

"Echo, can you distract Sonic. I need some time to perform something."

"Okay, but do you know what you are doing?"

"I have no idea."

Echo sighed as he flew toward to Sonic and battled with him.

"Alright, now let's see if this will work."

Taking a breath, Johnny began to stretch out his hands as he began to spin them clockwise. His mind was clear as he finished the first rotation. Then he finished the second, as a felt something.

As he continued, Sonic tried to dash to him, only for Echo to get him.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!**"

The supersonic scream made him stop as he saw the bat in front of him

"Screw off, you flying rat!"

"Make me, you blue furry jerk!"

The two got in to a brawl as Johnny continued the motion. He was now on the third, as a small faint glow began to appear around him. He continued to the fourth rotation, as the aura began to be visible a bit.

Back with Echo, the bat was hit with a spin dash that made him meet the ground. Sonic scoff as he ran to Johnny, but was hit by a fireball as Cannibal showed up.

"Piss off, damn it!"

"No, how about you!?"

Sonic gritted his teeth as he ran and punched him, but Cannibal kicked him back as they brawled.

Johnny movement was now in the fifth rotation, as a faintly light blue aura began to appear. At the sixth rotation, Jin flew by after destroying the rest of the BADbots and saw the teen.

'Yes, he's doing it!'

He then turned to see Sonic jumping over Cannibal as he tried to run to the teen.

"NO!"

Jin flew in to stop the hedgehog, but before he did, Johnny finished the seventh rotation as he clenched his fist, which was now holding a faint blue aura.

"Aragh!"

Johnny hit Sonic right in the face, as the blue aura made a trail from the blow. After his fist left Sonic's cheek, a blue force like projectile hit the hedgehog as it sent him all the way off the roof and on to the hard ground.

Jin, Cannibal, and Echo winded their eyes to the attack as they looked at Johnny, who was on his knees as he was tired.

"Jesus that was freaking hard as hell…"

Jin made a small smile as he helped him up. "The first times always are. I am proud of you either way though. Not only were you able to perform the exercise, but you were also able to use it to make spiritually physical attack."

The teen smiled as he nods. "It wasn't easy, though. But enough about that, let's go get that-"  
"SHIT!"

Cannibals scream cut his words as Johnny and the others ran and looked down at what he was seeing.

Sonic was gone, as well as his team.

"He got away…" said Echo, as he placed a hand on his head. Jin looked at him and spoke.

"He will come back, and with a greater determination. But now is not the time to feel complain about what happened." He then turned as he looked at them "Come, we must go and try to help the people rebuild."

Understanding what he said, the three followed to help.

**(A few days later.)**

"Well that's it." said Johnny as he packed his stuff in a duffel bag. He stood on his board as it began to levitate.

Jin stared at the boy as they were on the road near town. "All packed?"

"Yeah, I got everything."

"Good. Now remember what I said: Go to the Kaiju Mountains, and you will find the Dragon Shine. It will take a few days of travel, but if you go there, then you will be able to know how to fully control your power."

Johnny nodded as he looked at his friend. "Are you sure about staying here? I don't feel right leaving some of my troubles for you to deal with."

"Don't worry my friend, I am fine with the decision I made."

"Okay." Said Johnny as he was ready to go, but before he did, Jin asked on thing.

"So what did you call it?"

He turned his head at him as he raised a brow. "Huh?"

"The attack. You never gave it a name. You spent so long using moves from other sources, so it is right to name on you made on your own."

The teen nodded as he tried to think of one, but couldn't Jin saw this and came up with a suggestion.

"How about something that represents yourself, as well as the color. Something like…Sutābureikā."

"Sutābureikā?"

The falcon raised a finger as he explained. "It is Japanese for 'Star Breaker'. It's was a name given to a move that was used by someone that could once destroy a falling star in a book one, thus is how it was given the name. It was only a story though, so no one ever saw it. I think it would be a perfect name for you to have for your first real move."

Johnny blinked as he looked at his hand. 'Star Breaker huh? Well it does have a ring to it'

He smiled a bit as he nodded to him, accepting the name.

"Good. Now go, and do your best not to meet any delays."

The teen understood and rode his board out, looking around to see Stealth, Riley, Radiance waving good bye. He also saw Echo above and Cannibal standing on the roof with Kintober doing the same.

He smiled as he waved back and sped up to his destination.

'Alright, time to go out and learn about this power of mine.'

**(With the Dragons)**

"**AT LONG LAST!" **yelled the male dragon, as he raised his arms. **"He is finally coming to us. Now I can see him in person."**

"**But it will take him some time, a few days at least." **Spoke the white scaled one. The male one crossed his arms as he looked away. The purple dragoness smiled a bit as she saw this and looked at the image on Johnny riding to the Kaiju Mountains.

"**True, but now he understand that he have a hidden power within himself. And when he gets here, we will help him achieve full control over it."**

**Well that's it, chapter 6. I was originally going to make this a two parter, but then I said F *% it and made this all in one chapter. Also, all those who might be wondering about Jin speaking in Japanese, well either asks in the review about it and I will answer it in the next chapter, or you can wait for a later chapter to explain it. **

**Anyway, later.**


	7. Who can you trust?

**Okay, so I am making this chapter on my Laptop since the AC near my desktop is broken upstairs, and it's hot as hell up there. I am not even joking, I can't even stay there for ten minutes without sweating off at least 5 pounds. It's that freaking hot! Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story, so let's go.**

**PS: I saw the trailer for , Robin and Lucina, and I am excited like hell! Can't wait to play it on my 3DS. I also saw the Raiden trailer for MKX and the Tekken 7 trailer. I can't wait to play Raiden since I love his play style throughout the series (Especially his lighting superman attack where he say stuff like 'ah travelatiya' or 'shuburagubiya' and all that.) As for Tekken 7 though, well let's just say that I am making a list on how I feel about that on my profile, and if you want to know what I think about it, go there and read it after this.**

Far out in the woods, in the middle of the night, Johnny finished performing his heart to soul exercised as he sat down on the grassy ground.

"Whew, Jin wasn't joking when he said that the exercise takes time to work with."

The teen went in his bag as he pulled out some boxed lunches. He opened it as she tastes his lips.

"Nothing beats the taste of corned beef sandwich. Well, time to dig in."

He ate the sandwich and chew as he looked up at the sky. It's been a little over a month since he been here, and so far it's been fight after fight after fight.

"It hasn't been all bad though. Besides, Kintober said he will try his best to get me back, so it's not like I have any say in the matter."

His thoughts then went in to the fight with Doku. He cringed a bit as he remembered the fight and how he lost.

'Jin said that Doku's skin was the biggest obstacle I have to beat. Then after that, I would need to worry about his poison base skills. The problem though is that I never seen his poison base powers besides his hidden snake tail. That means I have to do my best to be on the defensive and keep my distance from his attacks until I see an opening. But even then, I still don't know his powers, and then there his swords. The last time he used them, I was almost cut in two. I have to get something to counter it, meaning that I might need a weapon.'

His eyes began to get heavy as his thoughts began to come to a close.

'I will get on that tomorrow during my trip to the mountains. Until then, I could use some shuteye'

Johnny then laid his head and went to sleep. Unbeknownst to him though, a pair of eyes watched him as a devilish smile came to its face.

"Yes, he will do nicely."

**(In the morning)**

Johnny continued his journey as he walked through the woods, duffle bag and board strapped to his back. Naturally he would ride out on the board, but he decided to walk it as he only want to use it when he needs to, believing that he may attract more attention on him that would slow him down.

'And the last thing I need is to be slow down. Hopefully if I keep this pace up, I should be there by two or three days.'

As he continued to walk however, the brown hedgehog heard a slight rustle nearby. He turned, getting ready for whatever was out there.

Out of the bushes came a panda moebian with natural color and grey eyes, looking to be of average weight and height, while wearing black pants and brown boots.

The panda ran so fast that Johnny didn't have time to stop him as he crashed into the hedgehog, causing the two to fall.

"Geez, watch where you going." Said Johnny as he rubbed his head. He got to his feet as he walked to the panda and extended a hand. "Here let me-"

"GET AWAY!" yelled the panda as he scooted to safety, making a large distance between them as he got to his feet.

Johnny looked at him with a confused look, sensing that he was scared. The teen decided to try and calm him down by walking to him slowly. "Hey man, calm down. I am not going to hurt you, okay?"

The panda began to panic again, as he reaches to his back and drew back a Jian sword, pointing it at the hedgehog. "You're lying. You…you want to hurt me, just like everyone else!"

He swung the blade around a bit, but stayed still; giving Johnny warning strikes so that he can stay away. The teen took a step back, trying to understand what was wrong.

'The hell is up with him? I don't know him, yet he thinks I am a killer or something. Maybe I should leave and continue to the shrine; Jin did say I should stop for any delays.'

While his mind was fine with the idea of leaving, something inside Johnny told him that he should stay, and try to help the panda. Going against his beet Judgment, the teen decided to take up the latter.

"Hey man, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know what's wrong. Maybe I can-"

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a voice that wasn't far.

The two looked up to see what looks to be a group of 4 moebian animals. They had on what looked to be black pants with a red sashes and Chinese t-shirts. All of them were Tiger moebians with grey and black fur.

"There's the one! Get him!" said a tiger as they pounced on the panda. Johnny, not in favor of standing by, jumped between the two and stared down the tigers.

"Hey, back off! Why the hell are you after him in the first place?"

"Stay out of the way, outsider. This does not concern you!" yelled one of them as they pushed Johnny aside. The teen gritted his teeth as he grabbed the shoulder of the tiger and looked at him.

"Well it does since you are after someone who clearly doesn't even want to be near you. Now tell me why you are after-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled the tiger as he kicked the teen off. Johnny hit the ground hard as he rolled to his feet and eyed him. The tiger then raised his hand as he was going to hit the panda, which only cause Johnny to move from his spot.

"I said back off!" he yelled as he leapt and punched him away from the panda, causing the tiger to fall to the floor. The other three saw this and became aggressive.

"You will regret that!"

The three jumped at him, only for Johnny to slide beneath as he performed a donkey kick and knocked on the knees. The other two retaliated with force by hitting the hedgehog at the same time, causing him to hit a nearby tree. Johnny used the tree as a wall to bounce off and attack them from the air, hitting one with a dive kick to the chest. Once he landed he blocked a blow from the other tiger, and grabbed his arm and leg and he lift him up on his shoulder and fell on his back, landing on him and knocking him out with an elbow to the head.

Once the fight was over, the teen dust off his hands as he looked at his work on the tiger below. "Ah, thank you once again television, for showing me how to perform another kick ass move."

The hedgehog smile began to fade though as he heard fast footsteps from behind. He turned to see one of the tiger back on their feet, ready to attack. Before he got near him though, the panda stepped in and hit the tiger with a hard right, making him go past a tree.

'Holy shit!' thought Johnny as he saw the monster strength of the panda. The Tree slowly timbered down to the side, making a loud noise. Johnny grabbed the panda's hand quickly as he ran, fearing that more tigers would get them.

The two ran for about half an hour until Johnny was sure that they lost them. He looked around to see that they were near a lake.

"Man I need to sit down." he said with exhaustion in his voice as he sat on the floor. The panda on the other hand stayed on his feet as he eyed him.

"Why did you save?"

The teen looked up to the panda as he gave him a shrug. "Why not? Just because I don't know you don't mean I shouldn't help you."

The panda was silent about this, which made Johnny felt uncomfortable as he decided to ask him his name. "So what's your name? You didn't have the time to tell me back there, so I kind of want to know."

"Oh, my name is Tai-Shan."

'Tai Shan? The hell type of name was that? Then again, considering the fact that I know someone called Cannibal, I don't think I should judge.'

Johnny stretched out a hand as Tai-Shan looked at it. "My name's Johnny. Nice to meet you."

The panda hesitated, but slowly shook the hand as he gave a small smile towards his new friend.

"L..likewise."

The two then stopped shaking hands as Johnny asked another question that was on his mind.

"So why were those guys after you in the first place?"

Tai-Shan ears perked a bit as he seemed to stay quiet. Right as Johnny was going to ask him what was wrong, a new voice spoke near them.

"They were after him because they wanted to find me."

The two turned to see a brown female mongoose with emerald eyes. She was of average weight and height, and had black hair that went to her neck with purple highlights. She also wore a dark blue cloak with white sneakers.

"Maya!" said the panda as he went to the mongoose. Maya smiled at him as she looked at Johnny.

"Thank you for saving Tai-Shan. He is a good friend of mine, and I would be devastated if I lost him."

"No problem. Now why exactly are they after you?"

"It's a long story; you may want to sit down if you want to hear it."

Feeling as if it was for the best. Johnny sat on the ground as May began to tell her tale.

"A long time ago, when I was young, my father, who was a great leader in a temple not far, saw the potential I had with magic."

"Magic?" asked Johnny, as he grew curios. May nodded as opened her palm, as a soft glow came from it. She then continued her story.

"When the followers of my father learned of my skills with the arts, they attacked and killed him. And to make it worse, they took his sacred possession. The eye of the White Tiger. It was an amulet that allows the user to perform remarkable feat, most of which that everyone can only dream of. I tried to get it, but I wasn't able to, so I decided to go out and acquire some help."

"And that is when she found Me." said Tai-Shan as he spoke. "Maya saved me from a group of thugs, who killed my parents. She was there for me since then, and I have been with her since."

"Yes, and because of that, Tai-Shan tried to help me get the amulet back. Unfortunately, he was attacked by a new Enemy. It was a deer moebian that had the ability to use ink as a weapon. Tai-Shan was outnumbered and ran, and I think you know the rest."

The brown hedgehog nodded as he looked at her. "So you two are trying to get this White Tiger eye back?"

"Yes. My father cared deeply for it, and was planning of handing it to me so that I can take care of it. Now that his old followers have it, there is no telling what they might do with it."

Once Maya was done explaining, Johnny stood up as he spoke.

"Well in that case, how about I help you two out and get it for you?"

The two looked at him for a second before Tai-Shan responded. "You mean it? You will help us?"

"Yeah. Besides, you just told me about how dangerous it is, so I guess it's best if it was in the right hands."

Maya smiled at this, but saw that it was getting dark. "Alright, but first we should rest to save out strength. Then we can go out and take the amulet in the morning."

Johnny and Tai-Shan nodded as they got ready to sleep, unaware that they were being watched.

**(Later that night)**

"Ahhh that feels better." said a brown hedgehog as he was done taking care of his business on a tree.

"Now to get back to the camp. Morning is going to be here in a few hours, so I should get ready."

Johnny began to walk back to camp until he stopped and turned.

"Okay, come on out. I may not be from around here, but even I have enough awareness to know when I am being watched."

A small scoff was heard as a figure walked out of the darkness. It was a female grey anthropomorphic white-tail deer, that had emerald green eyes, black hair that was styled as a large mohawk with tuft of hair with a long braid down her back to her knees. She wore a red lightweight sweater with a white stripe on the breast area, and a white skirt. She also had grey boots with a white stripe through them over white thigh high socks.

"You're smarter than you look." Said the deer as she looked at the hedgehog.

"Thanks. Now why were you watching me and my friends?"

"Your friends? You mean the mongoose and the panda?"

"Yeah. I heard about you, ambushing on Tai-Shan when he tried to make a grab for the amulet. Just why are defending it, anyway?"

"Well that is simple: Because he was going to steal it."

"But it belongs to Maya."

The deer then looked at Johnny with a confused look. "Did she tell you that?"

Johnny, believing that he was right, nodded, only for her to sigh.

"She really does have you two wrapped around her fingers, huh?"

It was Johnny turn to give her a confused look as she went one.

"Maya is lying to you. The amulet nevered belonged to her, and she is not your friend. She is merely using you for her own goals, just like she is using that panda."

Johnny kept silent, as the deer shook her head and began to leave. "Doubt me if you want, but keep in mind what I told you. Oh, and by the way…"

She then looked back at him and looked at him in the eyes. "My name is Vivian." And with that she vanished in the darkness of the woods.

Johnny slowly turned and made his way to camp, but still had the words that Vivian said ringing in his head.

'She could have been lying. Then again, she might have not been. I guess I am just gonna have to find out.'

**(In the morning)**

Johnny, Tai-Shan, and Maya were hiding in the bushes as they were near what looked to be a temple. It was old, but stood tall and sturdy. They looked around and saw a few of the tigers from the other day guarding it.

"Okay, here is the plan." Said Maya as she began to explain her plan. "Tai-Shan will battle the guards outside, while you and I go inside. There, you will deal with the deer, and buy me enough time to get the amulet. Once I do, I will use it to help you and Tai-Shan, and then we will leave. Got it?"

The two nodded as the mongoose showed a small smile.

"Okay, on three. One…two…three!"

The three rushed out of the bushes as the tigers from before saw them.

"What the, are they mad!? We outnumber them 3 t-"

He was interrupted by Tai Shan, who hit him to the side. Seeing this, the others ganged up on the panda, who pulled out his sword and started to fend them off, allowing Maya and Johnny to sneak in.

Once they were inside, they saw that the temple had a rather long hallway. They hurried inside, hopping not to take too long.

After a few minutes of running, the two made it to a door. Unfortunately, a certain deer was there waiting for them.

"So you showed up." She said as she laid her eyes on them. Johnny stood in front of Maya, but still had the words from last night ringing in his head.

'Damn it, this is no time to think about that. I have to at least see this through. '

"Johnny, I will go on ahead. You handle her!"

Maya began to dash as the teen nods and put up a fighting stance.

The deer was ready to attack Maya, but stopped when she saw Johnny running to her.

"Damn."

She dodges a punch as the mongoose got by and went inside the door. Her teeth clenched as she looked at the brown hedgehog.

"So even after I told you she was using you, you still follow her?"

Johnny kept silent, which made Vivian sighed. "Geez, you sure as hell not much a talker, you know that."

"Actually I am. But I want to know a few things before we fight."

"Oh really? Well what's that?"

"First:" Johnny said as he sticks out on finger. "Why are you helping these guys? It seems obvious that you're not one of their groups."

"Well that an easy question. The people of this temple are friends of some Nomads that helped me a while back. They needed some help, so I offered. "

"And that led you to attacking Tai-Shan?"

"The panda? Well yes. He tried to take the amulet shortly after Maya did."

"Wait, what. Maya tried to take before him?"

Vivian nods to his question. "Yeah, she did. She came in, and tried to take it, but I stopped her. I followed her until she met up with the panda. I was too tired from the fight, so I just hanged back. After the panda left, I heard her coming up with a plan of seeing if the panda would beat me. She also mentioned about someone she had an eye on, which I am guessing was you. "

Soon thoughts start to play in Johnny mind as he figured out Maya's plan. 'She must have sent Tai-Shan to see if he could beat her on his own. If he failed, then he would bump in to me. Then she could come up with a lie to have me work for her.'

Johnny began to grow a frown on his face as he walked by Vivian, who raised a brow. "What, you're not going to fight?"

"Yes, but I think the one I am supposed to fight is beyond that door."

He opened the door, and was appalled by what he saw.

There, lying on the ground, was a black tortoise, with orange Chinese base robe, beaten on the ground, with Maya placing her foot on him, having a yellow like jewel necklace with a black shard inside resting around her neck

She looked at Johnny and made a small sly smile. "You didn't beat her, Johnny? No worries, with this amulet, I can take care of her no problem."

She raised a hand, and was ready to attack, until Johnny asked her a question.

"Maya, did you really used Tai-Shan to see if he could beat Vivian after you tried on your own?"

The mongoose placed her hand down as she looked at the hedgehog. "What are you ta-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he yelled, demanding to know. Maya stayed silent until she began to walk to him, grinning slowly.

"Ah, so she told you huh? I guess that stupid deer was bound to inform you sooner or later."

"You bitch." Said Vivian with a glare. Maya scoffed at it as she continued.

"Yes, it's true. I used Tai-Shan to measure her power, and I guess you also know about this amulet never belonging to me as well, right?"

Johnny nods slowly, glaring at her with hateful intent.

"But does that really matter? With this amulet, I can do wonders, Johnny. So how about you join me? You and Tai-Shan have grown to be friends so far, and you can have a great deal of power just like I gave Tai-Shan some. If you work with me, you can accomplish anything."

She stretched out a hand as the teen looked at it. 'The power…to do anything? Even beat Doku?'

His mind faded back to the fight with the snake, remembering each blow that he took in the battle, and how he was bitten by his tail.

'Why shouldn't I take her offer? As long as I beat Doku, then what's wrong in work with her?'

His hand started to rise as he was going to take hers. But as he did, his eyes looked at the tortoise and saw how badly she hurt him.

"Come on, Johnny. You know you want it. The power to win against anything, to beat anyone. You can use it to claim your own land, if you wanted, and rule it with an iron fist."

Maya words sinked deep in his thoughts as his hand clenched. He then looked at her right in the eyes.

"Go to hell."

The mongoose did a double talk as she looked at the teen. "What did you-"

"You heard me, you power hungry witch! There is no way in hell that I will work with someone who is willing to use innocent people to get what she wants. As far as I am concern, I am going to beat you, and take Tai-Shan to my town, so he can get the life he deserves!"

Maya eyes glared at the teen as her hand glow red. Vivian saw this and pushed the teen out of the way.

"Look out!"

The hit the ground as a fire ball came out of the mongoose had, making a hole in the wall. She ran through the wall as Johnny got to his feet and looked at Vivian.

"Can you take care of the tortoise?"

"I'll try, now go get her!"

He nods and ran full speed after Maya. Five minutes later, he was outside, and saw that all of the guards were knocked out.

'Shit, Tai-Shan really went lose on them, didn't he?'

He continues to run back towards Maya's hideout, and saw that she and Tai-Shan was ready to leave.

"Not so fast, Maya!"

He stopped and looked at her as he was ready to attack, before he did, though, Tai-Shan stepped in front of him.

"Out of the way Tai-Shan. Maya has been using you from the start. You got to get away from her, now!"

The panda's eyes went a little wide as he stared at the hedgehog.

"It's true…you were against us the whole time!"

"What!?"

"Don't even try to pretend. Maya told me that you tried to attack her, and that you were with the deer to take her down! How could you, I thought you were our friend?"

Johnny was silent as he looked at Maya, who had a sly smirk.

'That…that bitch.'

His thoughts were interrupted as Tai-Shan tried to cut him in two, but missed as Johnny rolled out of the way.

"I will never forgive you!"

He raised his sword and went for another slice, but was stopped as a black whip stopped the blade.

Johnny looked at the whip and was surprised to see what it was made out of.

'Is that ink?"

He looked to see who held it, and saw that it was Vivian.

"Sorry for being late. Now, I think I have a fight to settle with the panda here."

Tai-Shan glared at her, but Maya spoke to him.

"Go Tai-Shan. Buy me some time to deal with Johnny here, and I will be with you shortly."

The panda looked at her and followed her order as he ran to Vivian and tried to attack her.

"I don't think so."

The deer manipulated the ink of the whip and made it on to a small wall that blocked the sword. Once the attack was done, she grabbed him and threw him in the woods, and proceeded to form a bow and arrow with the ink.

"I'll deal with the panda, so feel free to go nuts on the damn witch for me."

Johnny nodded as she left, leaving on him and Maya.

"Your father wasn't even one of those monks back there, was he?"

The mongoose shook her head. "Nope. He was just an ordinary parent like the rest, but he did die though."

"Not by the monks, I'm sure."

Maya shook her head again with a grin. "Oh no, I killed him."

The teen's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"What?"

"It's true. I killed him with his sword, which I gave to Tai-Shan. You should have seen him when I met the sap. He was so scared that it was pathetic. Orphans are so easy to fool, that they will follow you to hell and back as long as you baby them. Tai-Shan was no different. He was so easy to fool that he pretty much did the work for me."

"You….you…"

"Oh, what wrong, Johnny? Are you mad? Don't be. After all, why should you care about some orphan that you just met? Their dirty, stupid, and are completely hopeless with no future. They are only a tool to be used."

"Oh, so that applies to me then, because I am an orphan as well!"

The mongoose was silent as Johnny place a hand on his chest.

"I lived on the streets, and had to go through the pain of hunger, loneliness and fear every single day of my life. I know how it feels to be left with no one for you, but I will be damned if I leave Tai-Shan with some damn manipulator like you!"

He then got in to a fighting stance, as Maya scoffed and raised a hand. "Fine then, I guess I will just have to get rid of you. And with this amulet, I won't even break a sweat."

The amulet glowed as she fired a large ball of fire towards the hedgehog. Johnny jumped and dodges it, only for Maya raised a hand, making a wall of earth hit him in the chest, causing him to fall.

"Haha, with this amulet, I can control the elements far better than I ever had before!"

She stopped her foot on the ground, making a rippling wave of air hit Johnny. The teen rolled a bit, and dashed to the air as he whistled, summoning his board.

"Oh, you think your stupid board will help you? Well I am sorry to say this to ya, but it's no use!"

The mongoose raised a hand as a bolt of thunder came down. Johnny dodges it, but more came, making him swerved left and right.

"I am not going to let you get away with this!" he yelled as he jumped off his board and tried to attack Maya. The mongoose snapped her fingers as a air turned to moisture and became water, only to turned in to sharp spikes of ice. She launched them at the teen who was able to dodge a few, but was hit by one at the arm, making a cut.

"Argh!"

He fell to the floor hard as Maya smiled at the sight of his pain.

"See? I told you that you can't beat me. This amulet will guide my path to everlasting power, and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do about it!"

The mongoose smile was beginning to grow as she had thoughts of all of the pain and torment she will cause to others that would get in her way. The images of ruling over every one with an iron fist, and achieving more and more levels of power were simply intoxicating for her.

"Go f &amp;$ yourself, Maya…"

Her thoughts interrupted, she glared at the hedgehog, who was now on his feet, clenching his right hand.

"I don't give a damn about what that amulet does, or what power you have. I will not let you just walk all over everyone and kill for your own benefits. Lords know how many times you made Tai-Shan hurt, or even kill, just for your own self greed."

His fist began to glow and blue aura as he looked at her with furious eyes.

"How dare you make those who can't fight for themselves fight for you!? I can't, no; I won't allow you to get away with that!"

Maya rolled her eyes as she didn't gave a damn and raised a hand. "Oh Johnny, just drop dead already."

She focused her power and sent a large sphere of multiple elements at him. Johnny was not going to get hit, however, as he reared back his fist.

"STAR BREAKER!"

He hit the sphere with his aura filled fist, making the blue glowing trail from the blow. The hit was so strong, that it REFLECTED the sphere, making it head towards Maya.

'Ha, I can just get rid of it, with a command.'

The mongoose raised a hand to make it vanish, but the sphere didn't go. She panicked as she tried again, but to no avail.

'Why isn't it working!?'

Her eyes went to the amulet, which seem to ignore her demands. She then tried to move, but it was too late, as she was hit by the sphere. Luckily she made a small wall of earth to cushion the blow, but she was still too hurt to fight as she hit the ground.

Johnny slowly walked to her, hand still filled with power, as he glared at the mongoose.

"Looks like that amulet isn't all it cracked up to be. Now let's end this."

Maya looked up at Johnny, and saw the fury in his eyes. She backed away, fearing what he was going to do.

"No,stop, get away."

"DON'T YOU DARE BEG! Not after what you said about orphans like me and Tai-Shan! You had this coming, and I will be damned if I let you get away with what you've done!"

Right where he was getting ready to attack, Tai-Shan jumped in front of him, making him backed away.

"Tai-Shan, listen to me, she-"

"Tai-Shan, come. We must retreat!"

Maya, grabbed him as they began to fade away and vanish. However, when they did, the amulet fell of her neck, thus being left behind.

Johnny picked it up as Vivian came back.

"Sorry, the guy was too quick and ran off before I was able to get him."

The teen was silent as he looked at the amulet and nods. "It's okay. At least the battle is over. Now let's go put this where it belongs."

**(At the temple)**

"I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused, Mr.."

"Boshi, just Boshi." Said the black tortoise as he smiled at Johnny.

"Okay, Boshi."

He then looked at the amulet, which was hanged on the wall. The teen grew curious on something the bugged him.

"Boshi, during the fight, the amulet didn't respond to Maya command to protect her. Why was that?"

The tortoise shook her bed as he made a small smile. "Ah, the girl may be good with magic, but she lacks the knowledge about it. The amulet, while powerful, is a living essence. It is capable of knowing right from wrong, and will only be used for good. So when the girl revealed her true intent, it refused to obey, which is why she lost."

The teen stayed silent as he thought more about the amulet. 'So, that means that even if her plan worked, she would never be able to use it in the first place. Well serves her right!'

Johnny then said goodbye and walked out of the temple, seeing Vivian on the way.

"So your leaving?"

"Yeah. I have to get to the dragon shrines to learn more about this power I have."

The deer grinned as they shook hands.

"Alright. I'll stop by your town when I get a chance, so I expect to see you there."

"You can bet on it."

The two then part ways as Johnny walked to the mountains, having a new goal set in mid.

'I will find you Tai-Shan. I won't let May use you like some cheap tool. I will convince you that she is bad news, and save you from a life of violence. This I swear!'

**(With the dragons)**

"**Well that was an interesting event. Now he has another reason to train and get stronger." **Said the white scaled dragoness, as the male dragon mad a huff.

"**True, but now he has another enemy, and this one is an expert manipulator."**

"**Which is all the more reason for him to reach us quicker."** Said the purple dragon. **"The day of his arrival here is soon, I can feel it."**

**Well that it for this chapter. I am sorry for the wait, I have been working a little bit on Smash Brother Blood Ties a bit on the side, so I had to try and divide time. Anyway, like I said, look on my profile to see how I feel about tekken 7, and if you like my thoughts on the games that came out, feel free to comment about it, or hell even tell me about up coming games that are interesting to you and that I might play, since hey I am a gamer. Anyway, see you guys later, and have a great day.**


	8. Death from above (Part 1)

**Yo guys, I am back with another chapter for the story. I know it's been a while, and I apologize, so let's get started.**

"Damn it, I am way behind." Spoke Johnny as he was walking on a dirt road. For about three hours he walked down this path, feeling more and more tired as he realized he was behind schedule. The reason for this was because of his short detour to help the monks and Vivian with Maya. Once he left, he was a little lost as he came across another field of trees. He was able to get out soon though when he began to use his parkour skills to climb to the top and find his way, but that took a great deal of time.

So now he is, walking on a dirt road as he continued his way to the Dragon shrine.

'Man I am thirsty. I need to resupply with some water quickly before I can continue any further.'

Johnny went to his pocket as he pulled out a small map.

'Now let's see. This thing says that I should be close to a town, and if I make a day journey after that, I should be at the shrine.'

Just then he felt his stumble growled as he slowly shook his head.

'I don't think I will be able to make it if I just keep going. Maybe I should see if I can spend a night in the town so I can save my strength for the rest of the walk. Besides, Jin would most likely agree about this if he was here.'

With that matter settled, the brown hedgehog made his way to town as he quickened his pace. On the way though, he met up with a male red and blue hedgehog that was sitting on a bench near a tree. His fur looked to be a bit pale as he had blue eyes and was dressed in a black business suit with a top hat that had a brown ring on it.

'What the hell?'

Johnny slowly came to a stop and looked at the hedgehog for a second, noticing that he looked to be a teenager at least.

'Well maybe he knows how far I am from the town.'

"Hey uh, buddy, you know where the closest town is?"

The hedgehog, who was reading a book at the time, looked up at him.

"Oh sure. It is just a little farther up north. Keep going at the rate you were and you'll be there in ten minutes and twenty-two seconds."

The teen showed a look of bewilderment after hearing him give a precise time. 'What the fu-'

"Though if you were run at the speed I saw you took early before you got out of the woods, then I suppose that you would make it in three minutes, and seven seconds." Said the red and blue hedgehog, making Johnny feel uncomfortable.

'How the hell did he knew I ran from the woods? Just who is this guy?'

Johnny was ready to ask, but the hedgehog continued. "In case you are going to ask, which I am guessing would be right about now, I saw you at the woods right when I was taking a walk. It was quite an interesting thing to see really, a brown hedgehog hopping tree form tree and going on a full sprint after a fifteen foot drop. If you had looked behind me, you would have seen me drinking my tea."

If Johnny felt cautious about him before, he sure as hell feels disturbed now. 'This guy saw me at the woods? Just what the hell type of hedgehog is he?!'

Having enough of his mysterious demeanor, Johnny was ready to ask him, but the hedgehog beat him to the punch first. "Don't you have a town to go to? I hardly think waiting around here talking to me is well worth your effort. Now go please, you are interrupting my reading."

'Why that cheeky little…screw it, I'm out of here!'

With a huff, Johnny began to leave for town, ignoring the hedgehog. Before he left though, he spoke to the teen one last time.

"My name is Ross, by the way. Please do well to remember that, as I am sure we will meet again."

'Not if I can help it, dick.' Thought Johnny as he began to head to town.

After a few minutes, he made it to town as he looked up at the sign that was above him.

"'Welcome to Tarsi, the town of new beginnings.'" Said Johnny as he read it out loud. He then looked at the town and saw that it looked rather great. There seemed to be a good number of moebians there, as well as a good number of shops.

Placing a hand in his pocket, he saw that he might have enough money to spend the night in a motel. At least, that what he hopes.

"Well might as well start looking."

Johnny walked in the town as he looked for a place to stay. There were many buildings, so it was hard to find a motel. After a while, he began to give up and ask one of the locals.

The first one he asked was a rabbit moebian that was sitting on her chair outside on her porch.

"Excuse me miss, but I am looking for a place to stay. Do you a place where I can stay for the night."

The rabbit moebian nods her head as she came up with an answer. "There should be a small inn down a few blocks. Head there and they should give you a good deal."

"Thanks, I'll head there right away."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile, as Johnny head out.

As he walked to the Inn though, he noticed a small group of moebians running towards the same area where he entered, all of them looking to have looks of fear on their faces.

'What the hell is going on over there?'

Without a second though, Johnny followed the group and soon met up with them, seeing that they were looking at something. He turned his gaze and widened his eyes at what he saw.

A group of beaten mobians that looked to have some weapons on them slowly walked from the road, all of them beaten and bruised, with a look of failure on their faces.

Johnny became curious as to what happen to them. Once they came near the people, he listened in to what they said.

"I am sorry; we were not able to beat it." Said one of the weapon wielding moebians in a depressed tone.

"You mean after all that it still beat you all?"

"Yes. Its power is just…on a whole other level! Every time we attacked it, it was able to vanish and counter attack from a different spot. It was practically toying with us."

"Is that so, well then we might need to try and get some help from outsiders for this problem." Said a civilian moebian as he sighed a bit. however, one of the soldier moebians said something that shocked him.

"Also…Yura is still out there hunting it down."

After hearing this, the people started to gasp and yell as the weapon wielding moebians lowered their heads in shame.

'Okay, I think now is a good time to ask just what the hell's going on.'

Johnny tapped the shoulder of a moebian and saw that is was the same rabbit moebian that was on her chair a minute ago.

"Oh you, I thought you were going to the inn?"

"I was, but then I saw this. Just what is going on?"

The rabbit raised a brow but slowly spoke. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard of what?"

"Of Death Wing. It's an unknown beast that is said to have wings large enough to black out the sky. It has been hunting down our people for nearly half a year, and no matter what we do, we are never able to defeat it."

"And this Yura person, how does she fit in this."

At this, Johnny noticed that the rabbit showed a small expression of sadness. "Yura was a girl that came here a little over a year ago. She was an orphan that had no memory of who she was and where she came from. She slowly became a great citizen here, and has developed in something of a self-proclaimed protector in a way after learning how to fight. Once the monster showed up, she was the first on to fought it and chase it down, but eventually lost it. A few days ago she went with the soldiers by tailing behind them so she wouldn't be notice. She hasn't been back since, and we've been doing our best to get her back each and every day."

With that she kept silent a bit as Johnny thoughts began to roll in motion.

'So this Death Wing have been harassing the people of this town, and a girl is out there all alone.' Johnny's face made a small grimace as he shut his eyes a bit. 'Damn it, I know Jin is going to be pissed if I tell about this.'

"So uh, where exactly do this Death Wing go after it attacks?"

**(Later that night.)**

"Well that should do it. I am rested and fed, now it's time to go and see if I can find that Yura girl." Said the teen. He step out of the inn and made his way out of the gate, walking down the road.

'Now let's see. The lady said that the beast goes down this direction and take a left right around…here!'

He turned and saw that there were some foot prints that were heading in to…

"Ah damn it, no another field of trees. I swear I am going to end up getting lost if this shit keeps up."

Giving a small huff, he walked in the fields of trees, eventually moving for what felt like an hour. The night was easy to see in thanks to the light of the moon, and because of the soldiers walking down the path so much, he had an easy time traversing through,. But his patience was another story.

'Trees, trees, trees, nothing but a whole bunch of trees. Just what the hell is with my luck and trees anyway, why the hell can't it be like a desert, or an lake, hell I will do with a plain, but f %$ing woods, oh there just always have to be some f&amp;* ing woods.'

Feeling himself getting madder and madder, Johnny began to move faster. But as he did, a sound was made as he stopped in his tracks.

'Oh shit, don't tell me that was the Death Wing. But wait, she said it flies, so why would-'

"HAA!"

Johnny rolled forward as he dodges an attack that came from an unknown person that was hidden in the dark. He turned but dodges another hit as he saw the reflective metal making him believe that it was a blade of some sorts.

'Holy shit, where did this loon come from!?'

The brown hedgehog jumped as he dodges a swiped for his feet, but was not able to avoid a kick on his chest, making him fall back to a tree. The figure raised it weapon again, but only hit the tree as Johnny dashed in and raised a knee to its abdomen. The figure slowed down, but continued by going for his head, making the teen duck and sweep it's leg, but missed as his attacker dashed back.

'Damn, this guy's good.'

The two stopped as Johnny tried to figure out what to do next, but didn't had the time as his attacker leaped in the air and was ready to slice him apart. However, the teen smiled as he saw his chance.

"Don't you know not to jump on someone that has a good anti-air?" he said as he ducked and jumped in the air.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The blow hit the attacker gut, making them hit the ground hard. Once Johnny landed, he saw that the mysterious person was getting on their feet, and took off.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you are going?"

He gave chase to the figure and saw that they must have been taking a great deal of time to know the area, because they were taking some difficult routes, even for him to take. But once he slowed down a bit, he saw that it went behind of field of bushes that had light behind them.

'Must be his camp.' He thought with a crack of his knuckles. 'Might as well return the hello.'

Stepping through the bushes, he saw what looked to be a camp fire, a tent, and a sleeping bag. But no attacker.

"Where the hell is he?"

Just then he felt sharp steel against his cheek and heard a voice.

"Don't you mean 'Where the hell is she?'?"

Turning his head, he fully gained a look on his attacker and was ne less then bewildered at the sight.

In front of him was a female black fox that looked to be around his age, with white short hair, and some white stripes from her shoulder leading to her hands and had Bluish-Green eyes. She had on blue running shoes, black pants with a dark grey sash that she seemed to be used as a belt, a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a grey short sleeved jacket that had the symbol of a blade with wings on the left shoulder.

He also took notice of her weapon, and saw that it was a spear of some kind that was black and was at a length of what looked to be 7 feet.

'Well crap, looks like I am in a jam. Hey wait a minute, could she-'

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here!?" she said with a bit of anger as she looked at him.

"My name is Johnny, and I came here to look for a girl named Yura and see if I can beat this Death Wing everyone has been talking about."

The fox made a slight change in her expression as she lowered her weapon. "Wait, your Johnny? As in the guy who beat Sonic?"

He nods to her question as she looked at him thoroughly.

"I thought you'd be taller."

Johnny made a small face of anger as he took her words as an insult. "Yeah, well I thought I wasn't going to be attacked by some crazy fox."

Said fox raised her weapon again as she glared. "Why yo-"

However she stopped she held her abdomen.

"Damn it."

'Well I guess my attack did more damage than I thought. Can't just ignore her though.'

He crouched down as he helped her to her feet.

"Come on, you are going to need to sit down if you want to heal up from that blow."

The fox was silent as she looked at him suspiciously.

**(A hour later)**

"And that's how I end up being here." said Johnny as he talked to the fox. He decided that it was best to try and kill some time as he wanted to keep her entertained while she rested up. This led to them sitting by the fire on a log that was near the flames.

"So you really plan on fighting Doku again? Even after you lost?"

"Yep, and if I can get some help from these Dragon Shrines, then you bet it will be worth it."

"But, aren't you scared. I mean, he destroyed a small country for crying out loud."

Johnny stopped whatever he was doing just as the fox said that. "What?"

"He did. It was a long time ago, where he destroyed a small country far from here."

"But that's impossible. I fought him and there was no way he could do something like that. He's not strong enough."

"True but," the fox then inched closer as she gave a serious look. "Have you seen his transformation?"

"Transformation? He can transform?"

She nodded. "It's been said that he used it once, and that was in the country he ruined. Everyone who saw it there died, so no one knows what it looks like."

'No one knows what it looks like?' Thought Johnny as he shook his head. "Well….I guess that means I have to beat him before he gets that chance."

The fox widened her eyes to the news. "So wait, even after knowing this, you are still going to fight him? Are you mad?"

The teen smiled a bit as he answered. "In a way yeah. I know that Doku is strong, but I can't afford to back down, not now. I want to get home, and as far as I see it, I have to get strong enough to survive until then. Right now Doku is in the way of that, because if I leave without beating him, then I will just not be able to sleep well at night knowing I wasn't able to overcome an obstacle. And besides…"

He then looked at his hand as he closed it, making a fist. "There was a man back home who taught me how to fight, how to survive. He taught me that any opposition is not a setback, but a challenge that is to be tackled head on. To me, Doku is that opposition, and if I beat him, then that means I have come one step closer to being like…like the one who made me who I am today."

He then stood up as he kept his eyes on the fox. "But to fight Doku, I am going have to get stronger and challenge myself. And the way I see it, this Death Wing is something that can do that. But I know I can't do it alone, which is way I want to ask you to be there and join me."

The fox stared at the hedgehog as he stood above her. No words came out of her mouth for what felt like minutes, but she soon grew a smiled as she stood up and stick out a hand.

"You sure do sound like your serous about this. And if you are, then I will be happy to help."

Johnny smiled as well and took her hand. "Alright then, and if we're working together, then I guess we should introduce ourselves fully. I'm Johnny Jackson."

The fox smile never left as she nod. "Yura Kimi."

The two shook hands for a second as they were ready to head for sleep, wishing to get started on their hunt for the Death Wing in the morning. Unbeknownst to them though, a large winged beast was watching over head, with shining yellow eyes as it flew into the clouds, vanishing in the night.

**Okay, well that is part on of this special chapter. Part two will be up later, so till then, have a great day.**

**P.S: I am going to update on a story called The Gentle Flame: Brave Soul after this, so if anyone is interested, feel free to go to my profile and take a look. **


	9. Death from above (Part 2)

**I have returned, and I have brought the 9****th**** chapter with me, DOODS! Now, enjoy the story!**

It was morning when Johnny and Yura began to get ready. The young fox clicked a hidden switch that was on her spear, making the blade retract in to the stick making it look more like a staff now. Seeing this cause the hedgehog's curiosity to grow.

"Well that is neat. Where the hell you get a thing like that?"

"It was a gift from one of the people who showed me how to fight. It's a unique staff that is meant to be used in multiple situations. Who knows, maybe you can see more of what it can do if the time comes for it."

Johnny nodded as he asked her a question. "So about last night, why did you attack me? I mean I thought you were after Death Wing."

"I was." She answered, confusing him.

"But the thing flies right? Why would you be looking for it on the ground?"

Just then Yura turned to him and responded with a serious look.

"Yes, it does fly, but about a few days ago, I saw that it can walk like that of a normal moebian."

"It can walk?"

She nodded as she went in to detail. "It was when I was heading back to camp in night to try and rest. It was severely dark and I couldn't see that much, so I relied on my memory of the area and my hearing. When I was close to my camp, I began to hear rustling from a far. I hid and moved in closer and saw that it was a large figure in the darkness, walking as if it was on two legs. At first I thought that it was one of the soldiers that had survived the last attack. But right when I was ready to come out and see him, I saw the creature sprout wings and changed shape as it went in to the sky. It was there I knew that it was Death Wing, and that it was able to walk on land. So when I saw a figure last night, I was sure that it was Death Wing and attacked. It was so dark though that I was unable to see the identity of the figure. I was only able to see that it was you when you made it to camp."

'Well that explains a lot I guess.' Thought Johnny as he found what Yura said believable. With that issue out of the way, the two head in to the woods.

"So mind telling me where we are going?"

"Towards Death Wings home. At least, that what I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Over the time I have been here, I noticed that it always go towards that specific mountain over there."

Johnny looked up and saw the mountain she was talking about. It was small but tall none the yet, looking to be a bit of a pillar.

"Here," said Yura as she help out binoculars. "Look up there and you can see a cave."

He took it and look through the binoculars, and true to her word, there was a cave there.

"Okay, so how long do you think it will take us there?"

"Not long, but the main problem isn't the distance. It's Death Wing. Every time I get closer, it always does a routine checkup around its area. I always have to back off and stay in one area for the majority of the day since it spends all day outside. "

"But couldn't you go out and get it when it is sleeping?"

"I've tried that, but I don't even think nit sleeps at all. Every time when it's gone I get about an hour to get in closer before it wakes up and does it routine. I am lucky enough it have found me yet, or else I wouldn't be here."

'But we won't be able to get in any closer if we only got an hour of time to get there. We need to step on it. And I think I know how.'

Whit a whistle, Johnny's board was summoned as he hoped on. He then stretched out his hand to Yura.

"Come on, we can get there faster with this."

The fox looked at the board for a minute, and then back at Johnny. "Looks like you are full of surprises yourself."

The hedgehog smirked as she hopped on his board and began to take off.

They took to the sky and were getting closer and closer to the mountain with time to spare.

"Great. If we make in time, we might be able to beat it before it wakes up."

"Ok, but I don't see why we have to get there now. Couldn't we just take it on even when it's awake?"

"After seeing what it can do, i believe that we have as much of a chance of a snowball in hell."

"So we're f^ # if it wakes up?"

"Bingo. Now If I am right, we can still get there with a few minutes to spare. So remember to stay close until we get him. "

He nods at her order and sped up towards the mountain. Once they got there, Johnny and Yura hopped off the board as they look at the cave.

"Damn, it's deep! Just how far in do you think that sucker is in, anyway?"

"I have no idea. If we don't hurry and find it though, I am pretty sure that it won't matter. Not when it attacks us, anyway. Think we can use the board?"

Johnny shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. If we use this thing in a place like this, we might wake it up with the noise in such a condense area. The best chance is to go after it on foot."

"Damn. Well I guess we have no choice to huff it."

"Now you're getting it. Now come on, I want to see just what the hell this thing looks like."

The two began to make their way towards the cave, walking carefully so that they won't wake it up, but also to move as fast as they could.

As they continued, they heard a noise that sounded like…

"Is that…breathing?"

The female fox kept silent as she moved forward, walking a little bit faster until they came across a large hole that was filled with darkness at the bottom, with the sound coming from below.

"Crap, it's so dark that I can't even see the bottom. Just how are we going to get down there anyway, Yura?"

She looked at Johnny and gave a small smile as she took out her staff and pushed a button that let out blade. This time however, there was three: one in the middle, left, and right.

"Watch and learn." She said as she stabbed the floor and gently leaped off.

'WHAT THE F %#!' Johnny thought as he was going to stop her, but saw that a chain was coming out of the spear that was allowing Yura to slowly descend to the bottom. 'Is there anything that spear can't do?'

He waited a bit until he grabbed the chain and climbed down as well. Once they were in a good enough height, they dropped down softly without causing much noise.

"Alright, now I guess it's time to take this thing out." Said Yura as the chin went back in the staff and she made her way to the sound. Johnny on the other hand stayed behind a bit, thinking about something.

'This seems a little odd. There is no way that it could be this easy, could it?'

Just as he began to ponder more, he felt something. A soft breeze that was coming off nearby. He bent down to a bit and looked around, at first scared that there was another monster there. As he did though, he felt the breeze coming from below.

'What the hell?'

He looked down and saw what looked to be a hole. Placing his and above it, he felt a small breeze that was coming from it.

'That's odd. How can there be air coming out of hole from the ground?'

He gazes in the hole a little longer, and saw what looked to be movement.

'No, it can't be…'

Just then a yellow eye looked at his, making him freeze in his tracks. The eye glared before it vanished, causing Johnny to yell for Yura.

"YURA, GET BACK HERE! That damn thins awake!"

The fox turned to him was it was too late as a large figure burst from the ground, causing her to fall to the floor as Johnny got to her side.

He kneeled down to her as he saw that she was alright and slowly looked up at the creature.

It was large, reaching to be over eight feet. Its wings were wide, being at least nearly twice his sides. The skin was black and reptilian like, with something that looked to be some bone sticking out on the knees, elbows, and even on top of its head, which went all the way in a row of it past the sine to its long tail. It also had sharp claw that looked ready to cut through its prey and shining yellow eyes.

Yura and Johnny were at shock at what they were seeing.

"What…what type of beast is that?" she said in confusion. Slowly Johnny answered her question, while getting ready to move.

"At first, I thought it was a bird or something. But after watching a few Jurassic Park's movies, I know exactly what the hell that thing is."

Yura looked at him as she noticed he was shaking with a bit of fear.

"That a god damn facking pterodactyl!" He said in fright as he grabbed the fox's hand and whistled for his board, hopping on it and taking off.

"**GRAUUWW!" **Roared the beast as it too took flight, trailing behind the two.

"Shit, its fast!" Shouted Johnny as the beast opened it mouth. Out came a blast of cold blue, nearly hitting them.

"It can breathe out ice? Why you didn't tell me that before?"

"Because this is the first time I seen it perform an attack like that, now shut up and go faster!"

Following her command, Johnny increased the speed of his board, going faster towards the exit. The monster was getting closer, though, and was ready to shoot out another blast of ice.

"Crap, he is going to fire it again. Yura, do you think you can-"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Raising her staff, Yura activated her switch as the chain came out, allowing her to hit the monster with a blow to the head.

The beast fell a bit from the attack, landing head first to the hard rocky ground. But that didn't stop it as it continued to follow them just as they made it to the outside.

Johnny looked at it and grits his teeth in anger. 'Damn it's persistent. I need to get us to the ground, or we are toast.'

Thinking fast, the hedgehog turned to the side as he and Yura dodge a blast of ice. The creature was getting closer and closer, and it was looking to be angry more and more by the second.

"Okay, that's it!' yelled Johnny as he went high in the sky. Yura looked at him as if he was mad.

"Have you lost it? That thing is coming after us in the sky, what makes you think we can lose it by going higher up?"

"What makes you think I want to lose it? Just follow my lead, and you will see what I mean."

The fox was silent as he said that, but nodded her head as she was ready to follow his plan, whatever it maybe.

With that settled, the two went high in to the sky as Death Wing followed behind them, ready to shoot out another blast of ice. Right when it was ready to hit them, a figure fell off of the board having a glow in the right hand.

The figure was Johnny, ready to use his signature technique.

"Hello, ass-hole. I got you a present, so here it is..."

He raised his fist high and was in striking distance.

"STAR BREAKER!"

He landed a blow right on its head, making it stop flying after the hit.

"Yura, now!"

With a grin, Johnny whistled as the board came to him with Yura still standing on it. he was able to land on it as the fox jumped off and had her blade out of her staff.

"TAKE THIS!"

She stabbed Death Wing right on the chest with every bit of strength she had with in her, making it cry out in pain

"**GREAAW!"**

The beast fell back as Yura stood on top of it, who was struggling with the fast decent,

"Yura!"

She looked to her side to see Johnny flying by on his board. He sticked out his hand as she grabbed hers, pulling her on it as the beast fell and hit the ground hard, knocking down a tree or two.

The two moebians landed on the ground and went to check on the monster and see if it was dead. When they got there though, it was gone.

"What the f#% ? Where the hell did it go?"

"I don't know." Responded the fox as they looked around. "I swear it landed right here. It couldn't have gotten far."

They continued to look around in their surroundings until a blast of ice came by them, forcing them to roll out of the way. Once they hit the ground they looked to see that the creature was on its legs, looking right at them.

Johnny got to his feet and was ready to try and attack until he saw the beast began to shake. It began to shrink a little, reaching to the size of six feet, as the wings began to fold in to its sides and it's body gained muscle mass. The arms were now a little longer with big biceps and more sharper claws, the legs looked to be bent like an actual animal that was similar to a dinosaur, it neck a was little longer as it's teethe were now far more sharper and the bones that was on its head receded as some showed up on its shoulders and on its fore arm.

"Holy shit, it's just morphed in to a…a…"

"A what? What is it?"

Just then the large beast took a step as the two nearly fell back.

"A facking moebian T-rex!"

The large monster looked around and went near a fallen tree. It stabbed it's hand in the fallen tree and raised it almost as if it was a gloved like mallet.

While it did this, Johnny was curious as he had no idea what it was going to do next.

Just then the beast opened its mouth…

***PHEWAAA***

And spat out fire at the end of the tree, making it a flaming mallet.

"HOLY SHIT!" Said the two as it swung the tree like a bat, ready to hit them. Luckily they dodged it at the last minute, avoiding the attack.

Yura held her spear and made another chain attack, but the beast used the tree to block the strike and three it at her.

"LOOK OUT!"

Johnny tackled her out of the way, thus causing the tree to miss her. Yura looked at the tree that would have killed her and back at Johnny.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he responded as he got to his feet and helped her up. As he did, the beast began to make its way to them, ready to attack.

Johnny saw it coming and jumped to the side as he dodged a swipe from its claws. Yura saw a chance and tried to slice it's arm off with her spear, but it was no use as the skin was too strung and cause the weapon to bounce back. the monster was not happy with the attempt and grabbed her by the throat as it opened it jaws, ready to chomp on her head.

"CRACK SHOOT!"

The hedgehogs attack scored right on its head as it caused the beast to drop Yura and focused on him.

"Hey ugly, glad I got your attention."

The beast raised a fist as it tried to hit him, but missed as the teen back dashed and jumped on a try, leaping off of it to land right behind of it, and gave a drop kick to its back. the blow had little to no effect though as it looked back at him and raised it foot, kicking him straight to a tree.

"Gah!"

He hit the ground hard as Yura ran to his aid.

"Johnny! Come on, get up!"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

However the beast was not ready to wait as it opened it mouth and shot a fire ball. Johnny saw this and reacted fast as blue aura went in to his fist.

"STAR BREAKER!"

The blow hit the fireball, causing it to return to its sender and making the beast fall back hard on its back. Yura took this as a chance to grab Johnny and retreat to think of a way to fight, which is what she did.

By the time she found a spot to rest, Johnny was back on his feet, though still a little hurt.

"Damn, that thing is strong! And I thought Doku can hit hard, that f %#er hit like a truck!"

"Your right. And its skin is extremely tough enough to withstand my spear. I am afraid that if we continue to fight like this, then we might not be able to win."

The teen knew she was right, there was no doubt about that. That…thing was not going to give up on them now that they attacked it, so it would be a matter of time before they found them.

"However, there is a chance we can win."

Johnny's eyes lit up as he looked at her. "How?"

"With this."

Yura then went to her pocket and pulled out a small green shard. It was glowing faintly, but for some reason, Johnny could feel something off about it.

"What is that?"

"This is a Anarchy Beryl shard. I found it when we went in to the cave. I think this might be how that thing got so strong."

"From a little shard? That ridicules!"

Yura shooked her head a bit as she gave him a look. "You have no idea of what a Anarchy Beryl is, do you?"

"Well, no not really."

She nearly face palmed herself at his lack of knowledge about it. "Okay, the Anarchy Beryl are a large number of emeralds that was made many years ago. They can give the user a large source of power, even with a shard. That thing must have found at least a few and used it to get stronger, though that is just a theory."

"Okay, and how are we going to use it?"

"Well, one of us will use the power of the shard to attack while the other will try to get the beast's attention. It will take time since it's just a shard, so I think it's best for you to use the shard while I distract it."

"Like hell! I don't know how to work that thing, and besides, I can outrun it as long as I got some tress to climb and jump on."

"But your still hurt. It will catch up to you easily."

Johnny grit his teeth a bit as he didn't want Yura to do something that he was sure he could handle. He stood up and looked at her. "No it won't!"

"Yes it will!" she responded as she got closer to him, matching a glare.

"Why won't you trust me on this, I can do it!"

"Like hell you can. You are still hurt, and you need to rest before getting back in the fight!"

"Who the hell you think you are my mother? If I said I can do it, then I can do it."

"Oh believe me, I am not your mother, but I sure as hell don't need to be to know that you are doing something that is practically suicide. You did more than enough so far, so leave this part to me!"

The two stood silent as they kept their glare. Soon however, Johnny shrugged his shoulder as he spoke.

"Okay, how about this" I ask a question. You get it right, and I will go. You get it wrong, and it will stay and let you go. Deal?"

Yura raised a brow at the request. Failing a question to succeed? What a stupid decision. Anyone can just fail a question.

"Fine, let's hear it."

"Okay, here's the question: What do the Fox say?"

The young fox did a double take at it as she never heard something so bizarre of a question before.

"What?"

"Ding, ding, correct! You got it right Yura, so that means that I go while you stay. See ya!"

Johnny then took off as Yura silently cursed herself for falling in to such a stupid trap. She sighed and began to focus on getting power from the shard.

As she did that, Johnny ran in the woods as he leaped from tree to tree. He soon stopped on a branch as he looked around.

"Now where is that ugly son of a bitch?"

Just as he said this, he felt a large source of heat from below. He looked down to see that it was the beast as it was breathing fire on to the tree.

"Ah, there you are. Now let's see if you can play follow the leader."

He hopped off the tree and landed on another, and began to keep jumping from one to another until he hit the ground and began to run on feet. As he did though, he felt the ground shake a bit as the beast was getting closer and closer.

The teen didn't stop running though as he began to move faster, but felt a bit of pain on his sides from the last attack.

'Damn, this isn't good. I got to hold on just a little bit longer.'

Fighting through the pain, Johnny kept moving until he came to stop. He widened his eyes as he saw a large waterfall in front of him,

"Oh shit."

He looked back to see that the beast was right behind him, looking at him with fire ready to come out of its mouth.

'Damn, I have nowhere to go. '

The beast reared back its head and was ready to fire, but just as he did, a voice was heard.

"AHHHH!"

From behind the beast came Yura, who was glowing faint aura of green as she raised her spear and slashed the beast back.

"**GUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The creature roared as the cut was deep, and would most likely leave a large scar on its back. It almost buckled in pain, but turned as it backhanded Yura to the ground. Johnny saw her hit the ground, and immediately ran towards her.

"YURA!"

He slid under the beast and went to her, only to see that she was still conscious, but was still hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but I don't think I will be able to land another blow like that. But you can."

"I can?"

"Yes. I will transfer the power to you. Once I do, you have to use that signature move of yours to win."

"You mean the Star Breaker? But it took all I had just to do it twice, I don't even know if I can do again."

"You will, just trust me. Now give me your hand."

He slowly did as she said and placed his hand in hers. As soon as he did, Yura's green like aura faded away as Johnny felt a surge of power. His body was covered with blue aura, as well as what seem to be a little of green as well.

He looked at his hands for a bit, feeling overwhelmed with the power that he had in his fingertips. He then looked at the monstrosity that was before him, and dashed to him.

"Let's end this now, ass-hole!"

The beast shot a fire ball at him, but was shocked to see that Johnny sticked out his palm and swiped it away, as if it was nothing. Once he was close, the teen gave a swift punch to the ribs, making the beast fall back a bit.

"There's more where that is coming from."

The hedgehog raised his leg and kicked the side of its head, and then it's leg, making it back up further as it was near the edge. The beating went on though as he grabbed the beast's arm and pulled him closer; making its face hit his fist.

"That was for all of the moebians that you attacked!"

He then gave another blow it's gut, making it bend over. Once it did, Johnny grabbed it's head and kneed it with enough force to cause it's head to bleed.

"That was for Yura."

Feeling ready to end it, the hedgehog ducked down as he raised his fist to the sky.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The attack was enough to bring the monster in to the air, where Johnny cocked back his fist.

"And this is for me."

He focused whatever power he had in to his fist as it glued brighter than ever, with blue energy swirling around his fist.

"STAR BREAKER!"

He hit the beast with the attack with everything he had, causing a projectile like stream to send it all the way down to the bottom of the water fall. Once it fell, a loud crash was heard as rocks from the wall began to fall, thus landing on the same area where the beast fell.

Seeing that it was over. Johnny walked back to Yura and helped her up.

"Is it over? Did you kill it?"

"Yeah…yeah I think I did."

The fox made a small sigh of relief as she looked at him. "You were really amazing, fighting it for me and the people here."

"Oh it was nothing, besides it's just another crazy thing I can put down on my list of accomplishments." Joked Johnny as he made a small grin.

Just as he did though, Yura gave a small punch to his gut as he fell back and held it in pain.

"The hell was that for?"

"That was for the whole 'What do the Fox say' crap you pulled earlier."

Yura gave a soft glare but then made a small smile as she helped him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go back to town. We deserve some rest."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The two went back with small grins as they were proud of their victory over the beast that was known as 'Death Wing.'

**(The next day)**

Johnny was outside the town as he held his duffle bag and was ready to move out.

"Geez, that took way longer than I expected. Now that it's over though, I can finally make my way to the dragon shrine."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" said a voice behind him.

He turned to see who it was and saw that it was Yura, who also had a bag with her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am coming with you."

"Oh no, ain't no way you are coming with me. Besides you live here."

"Yeah, but after hearing what you said from the other day, I got curious about seeing the dragons myself. Besides, I want to go out and lend a hand to people, and last I check, your town is having a certain blue hedgehog problem."

"That still doesn't mean that you are coming with me. Now go back home, alright?"

Yura glared at him as she made her way to him and was face to face with him. "I told you I am coming with you!"

"The hell you are! Now go!"

"NO!"

"I said go, damn it."

"And why should i?"

"Simply. 1: you don't know me. 2: Being with me is dangerous since most of the time I meet people who want to kill me. 3: You have no business to fight Sonic. And 4:I don't want to have someone get hurt by sticking with me."

"Oh really, well get this. I am perfectly able to handle myself, you don't need to worry about #2 and #4. I don't care if I have business with Sonic or not since it's the people that need help, and there is no way I am going to ignore that."

"And what about #1?"

"That the easiest one: I can get to know you, you idiot!" Besides, you helped me and the people here without having any clue about us, and as far as I am concerned that shows that you are a good person by heart."

The hedgehog paused for moment and felt beat, but he was still not going to let it end like this. He was ready to argue again until Yura spoke up.

"Okay how about this: I ask you a question and if you are right, then I will stay. But if you are wrong, then I will go. Deal?"

Johnny looked at her a bit while he was in thought. 'Trying to pull my own trick on me? Well sorry to say it to you, but I am smarter than I look, so expect to lose.'

"Deal."

"Great. So here's the question" What does the idiotic, stubborn, hardheaded, brown furred hedgehog say?" she asked with a sly smile.

Johnny got mad as he knew who she was referring to. "What you called me!?"

"WRONG! You lose, so that mean I win." She said in victory. She then walked out in front of him, and turned back to him. "You coming?"

Johnny sighed as he knew that he wasn't going to get rid of her. He then walked to her.

"This is going to be a long journey."

**(With the dragons)**

"**I don't' believe it! He used a Anarchy Beryl!" **said the white scaled dragoness as she was surprised at the events that unfolded last night. The red dragon nodded as he too was surprised.

"**I can't believe he didn't suffer the side effects of the power given by them. There are reasons why many moebians don't use them even though there are many."**

"**What about that monster though, do you think it was created from the Anarchy Beryl's?" **Asked the Dragoness. Just then the Purple dragoness spoke up.

"**I don't know. Honestly I have no idea how it was made, but what I am more concerned about is the fox."**

"**You mean Yura?" **Asked the male dragon. **"Why, what so important about her?"**

"**Because it was her that absorbed the power of the emerald, as well as gave it to Johnny. Something like that is what really bugs me because I never really saw anyone being able to pass on energy of the emeralds to another, or even use it to empower a weapon. So with that, a question remains: Just who exactly is Yura, and what abilities that she have to cancel the negative effects of the Anarchy Beryl? "**

**Okay, I think that should do it. So now we are getting to the good parts about this story, as we are introduced to a new OC called Yura, as well as the Anarchy Beryl. See you in the next chapter, DOODS!**

**P.S: The monster in this chapter was an OC that I made, and I was running out of idea on what to call him. Which is why I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come up with a name that would work well for the monster? Leave a name for it in a review, I will look at it, and I will write about it in the next chapter. Later. **


	10. At last! Arrival at Kaiju Mountain!

**Hello guys, I have returned to update this story once again! Now as I said in the last update in the Smash bros. story and I will say it again now: I have started taking college on September 3****rd**** of this year. Now I am still going to update, there is no worry about that, you guys just need to be patient. Anyway, let's get started Doods!**

In the dead of night, Johnny could be found eating some food from his bag as he sat near a fire. He looked to the side to see Yura's things settling on the ground as he gave a small sigh.

'Geez, I would have never thought that she would be so damn hard headed when she insisted on coming along. At least I got some company though.'

He took a bite out of his food and continues thinking about the dragon shrine. The two are near, so near in fact that they should be there by tomorrow. He kind of grumbled though as he recall what happened earlier today…

**(Flashback a few hours ago)**

_The two were walking towards the shrine as the wind settled and the sun began to fall. Yura notice this and gazed at her friend._

"_Hey, I think we should rest for the night."_

"_What? But we are almost there. If we continue, we might be there by morning."_

"_Oh so you wished to meet the dragons when you are dead tired? Besides, last I check, the shrine is in the Kaiju Mountains, so that means we have to climb it. Do you honestly think that you can climb a mountain without sleep?"_

_The hedgehog was silent as he kind of understood her point. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep her for a bit."_

"_Good. Now I think we should set some things up. Need some help with your tent?"_

"…_.I doesn't have a tent."_

_The female fox looked at him in silence as she thought she misheard that. "Could you repeat that?"_

"_I said I don't have a tent. I just sleep in a sleeping bag."_

"_You got to be kidding. What if it rained?"_

"_Well I guess I haven't thought about it. But hey, if it does tonight, then I guess I could-"_

"_NO! Don't you even think about it, there is no way I would let you sleep in my tent with me."_

_Johnny raised a brow at her reaction to that. "The hell, I wasn't going to say that."_

"_Of course you would. I bet it would be something like 'Oh well we could just share your tent. I sleep on one side and you sleep on the other.'."_

"_Well, yeah kind of. What's wrong with that?"_

"_I've only known you for two days!"_

"_Yet you come with me when I told you not to."_

"_It was my decision you nimrod. Besides, it doesn't look like it will rain so you might not even need to get in the tent."_

"_Really, and what if it does? Will you be comfortable letting me sleep in the rain and get a cold?"_

"_Well, no not really. But I guess if it did happen then I might think about letting you in."_

"_You might think about it? The heck kind of response is that?"_

"_It a good one, you buffoon. Now enough about this whole tent business. I need to go set it up for me to sleep in it, ALONE."_

"_Okay okay, I get it. Sheesh."_

_The two were silent as Johnny got the fire started. He sat down on the ground and saw how Yura was setting up her tent._

"_Need some help?"_

"_No I got it. Thanks for asking though."_

_He shrugged a bit as he continues looking at how she was working on it. As he did though, he notice that there was a small spider on her tail._

"_Yo Yura, there's a spider on your tail."_

"_Oh ha ha, Johnny. Nice try, but you are going have to do better than tha- AHH!"_

_The fox gave a yell as she felt something on her rear. She gave the teen a look of anger until she noticed he was still on the ground. He gave a grin and pointed to his own rear to signal her. _

_Yura slowly looked at it and saw a rather large spider crawling on it._

"_Ahhh, Johnny get it off, get it off!"_

"_Wait, you can fight a big ass monster and face it head on, but you can't stand a spider? For shame Yura, I thought you were better than that."_

"_Shut up and help me!"_

_He gave a small chuckle as he got to his feet and went to the fox's aid. He went behind her and swat the spider off. Once it fell on the floor he was ready to stomp on it to make sure it was dead and gone, but Yura stopped him._

"_Hey I said get it off, not kill it."_

"_You got to be kidding. It's a spider, it might be poisonous. Besides, killing it would be better than waking up with the sucker on our faces."_

"_Well yeah, but still it's just a bug. I am sure it knows not to mess with us again."_

_Johnny gave it some thought and sighed as he put his foot down away from the spider. It quickly went off in the bushes, becoming one with nature like most small insects do._

_The teen went back to sit down as Yura's ear perked up._

"_Huh, I think there's a lake near here. It will be a good way to wash up." She then looked at Johnny as she grabbed a towel and soap. "Don't even think about peeping on me, ok. If you do, I swear that you will regret it."_

"_Fine I got it. Now go why don't ya."_

"_Hmph."_

_The fox soon left toward the lake as the hedgehog shook his head a bit. "Women. Why is it that they think of men as nothing but dogs if they don't even know all of them? Geez."_

**(End of flashback)**

"Peeping on her, yeah right. I was human little over a month ago, so why would I want to look at something that's not even my own species? Hell last I check, don't foxes eat hedgehogs. What, so I suppose that she will literally chew my head off if I see her in the nude? Please I saw naked animals all the time, though granted they were on four legs and was not humanoid back home."

Johnny continued to make small mumbles to himself as time passed by. Soon however, a sound was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He rose to his feet as he knew who that was.

"YURA!"

He ran towards that sound as fast as he could, wasting no time to even slow his pace. Once he got there though, he saw her holding the spider with shack hands as it crawls on a tree that was near the lake.

"There you go. Don't jump at me again, ya got it."

Johnny gave a small look of disappointment as he felt her effort to talk to it was useless. It was just a bug, what the hell are the chances of it understanding her.

However, when he saw that the spider waited for a second and took off up the tree, he nearly fell once he seen it turn back and moved it body up and down as if it understood her before it left.

"Holy shit, that was freaking unreal." He said out loud. As he did, Yura turned back quickly and saw him.

"Johnny what are you doing here?" she said, puzzled. However she then looked down and blushed madly as she grabbed a towel and covered herself.

Johnny was so amazed by what she did with the spider, that he forgot that Yura was taking a bath…naked. In fact, he was so distracted that by the time he looked at her, she was glaring at him with the towel wrapped around her.

'Oh shit, I think I done f %#ed up.'

The area was silent for a bit as he saw her teethe clenching right when she was ready to speak, Johnny raised his hand and pointed near her.

"OH SHIT, DOKU'S BEHIND YOU!"

The fox turned quickly to see that it was a lie. Furious, she looked back only to see that the hedgehog was gone.

"JOHNNY!"

**(The following morning)**

"Get down her Johnny, now's not the time to play around." Said a miffed Yura as she had her spear in hand and was looking up at her ally, who was sitting on a tree branch.

"You say that, but why the hell do you have that spear in your hand."

"What this? Don't worry about it and just come down."

"So you can shove that thing up my ass and raise me high like a damn kite? F* $ that."

"Oh will you just stop that already. I said that I forgive you about it, and you told me you saw nothing…though I am sure you're lying." She said, whispering the last part.

"True, but you my friend are a female, and if there is one thing I know about them, it's that they NEVER forgive or forget when it involves men. And-"

However Johnny stopped as a beam of light hit his face. He covered his eyes and saw what looked to be a mountain close by.

"Holy shit, it's right there!"

He jumped off the branch and landed on the floor as he got his stuff and looked at Yura. "Come on, we are close. We can make it if we go now."

The fox didn't have time to respond as Johnny began heading off to the direction of the mountain. She sighed a bit a followed him.

**(Later at Kaiju Mountain)**

The two made their way to Kaiju Mountain, and was gazing at the most unbelievable thing they have ever seen.

In front of them were thousands, if not millions of steps that led up to the top of the mountain. It was so high that it looked to reach the clouds.

"This is the largest row of stairs I have ever seen. I don't think you can even count them all without aging a year or two after the progress." Said a rather surprised Johnny as he still looked at the large number of steps before him.

"There is no way that we can make it without taking some rest. Hell it might take hours to get there. There got be another way."

"Oh there is, we can just use my board."

The fox looked at him as if he was life savior that rescued her. "Brilliant idea. Come on, let's go."

The hedgehog smiled and set down the board. The two got on it as they rode up near the stairs.

"Alright this should kill some time." said a grinning Johnny as they went faster towards the top. But soon, the two began to notice something odd. Yura was the first to mention it as Johnny slowed down a bit.

"Johnny, does it seem as if we're still in the same place?"

The teen gave her a serious look for a bit and looked back. They were in a higher place than before, but it looked like they weren't really going anywhere.

'Something's not right. There is no way that the stairs are this long.'

Slowly the two stopped as he looked up and then back down. The hedgehog was confused on this, as he has never encountered something so bizarre like this before.

As he was busy contemplating what to do, Yura looked at the stairs and bent down. she slowly pulled out her spear and let out the blade.

Johnny saw this and raised a brow on her actions. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to try and see just how far we can go before we notice."

Yura then cut the ground with a one and went back to him. "Take out your board and let's go. We will place numbers on some stairs from time to time to see if my idea will work."

The teen was a little unsure about this plan, but saw that Yura was very confident about the idea. "Alright, I guess it's worth a shot."

The two hopped on the board and began to follow suit with the plan.

Johnny was really keen on the idea at first, thinking that it might be a waste of time. However as he began to go more and more, he soon saw the one that was on the ground.

"Holy shit, how the hell did that get there?"

The fox looked at the number and gave a small grin. "I knew it. We were going looping."

"What?"

"Looping. It's something that I heard of back in Tarsi. It's where you go and take a path to an area, but you find yourself taking the same path no matter how far you go or what direction to take."

"Oh yeah, well let's see if that works if we fly."

Shifting his feet, Johnny propelled the board to go upward to the sky. However, as they did, they hit back to the ground.

"The hell?"

"We can't fly out Johnny. Looping is caused by an outside force that is able to cease any means of escape. If we try to fly we will just be pushed back down."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I was until you just decided to fly out."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes to the comment. "So where exactly is this outside force?"

"I don't know, but it have to be somewhere close. I think I have an idea of where we can find it though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But first we have to go down the stairs. There are high chances that hidden areas can be found by back tracking while in a Loop."

Nodding to her idea, Johnny turned and went down stairs with her. as they walked, they soon saw a strange path on the far right.

"Well that's wasn't there."

"See? I told you. Now come on, let's go and and see what's causing us to loop around like idiots."

The two took the path and found themselves in a strange area that had a small water fall and concrete floor that was surrounded by a small body of water.

"So Yura, have any clue on where the cause of the loop is?"

"How am I supposed to know? The cause could be anything from a bug to a cloud!"

The teens ears dropped to the news . "Great, now what are we-"

"**Intruders."**

The two mobiansa looked at one another as they looked to the direction of the strange voice.

The direction led to the waterfall as a pair of white, empty eyes glowed. Soon, a figure walked through the water fall as it revealed itself.

It was a large stone like beast that had a head of a lion with its mane reaching its back. The torso of a what looked to be an ape with stone like hair covering its belly, only letting its chest be seen. And the legs of a reptile, complete with a spikey tail.

It walked to them as it stood at least nine feet, having its large shadow cover them as if it was darkness.

"**Intruders beware, for I am Paramax, Guardian of the Sacred Dragon Shrine, and the second test for those who seek their audience."**

"Test?" asked a confused Johnny. "What test?"

"**Long ago, the Dragons decided to have only the worthy meet them. To do so, they wanted to have three challenges that would test them. The first was the challenge of the mind, which was the Loop. It is rare for those to turn back on the stairs, especially when the consequences of some loops could lead them to be relooped, thus getting rid of any chances to escape. It is amazing that you were able to figure out that you were only meant to take less than 100 steps to find the path, for even a single step further would have doomed you to eternal damnation."**

"'Eternal damnation'? Yura, please tell me that you did knew about that part in the loops right?"

The female fox looked away as she scratched her head a bit. "Well…I might have…token a guess."

"YOU MIGHT HAVE!?"

The teen was ready to rant, but was cut off as Paramax continued.

"**Now for you second test, which is one of strength. Defeat me, and you will be one step closer to reaching the Dragons. Now, prepare yourself!"**

Paramax began to approach them as his eyes glowed white.

Johnny and Yura got ready as he turned and swung his tail at them. It missed them at the last second, but he expected this as he swung his arm, hitting Johnny hard as the teen fell to the floor.

'Shit, he's good. I was sure I dodged it, but he practically foresaw where I was going. We have to be careful if we want to win.'

Johnny rose to his feet as he saw Yura ducked a punch and swung her staff, letting the blade come out. Paramax saw that though as he slapped the strike to the side and placed his other hand on the ground before the fox. Then, with unbelievable strength, he tore the ground up, making her fly to the air, giving him a chance to make a grab for her.

Johnny saw this and was not keen on letting that happen, so he leaped in the air and tried to kick Paramax at the back of his head. But it failed as he grabbed it and slam him to the ground. He then proceeded to grabbed Yura and slams her on the teen hard.

The large stone figure raised its tail and was ready to smash them. the two saw the shadow of it raising and rolled away before it hit as they got together and regrouped.

"This guy isn't a pushover." Whispered Yura as she kept her weapon at the ready. "We have to come up with something to beat him. Do you think we should use the shard to-"

"No." responded the hedgehog.

"What? But if we don't use it, we might lose. You need to get to the dragons shrine remember?"

"I know that Yura, believe me. But this is something that I have to do with my abilities. I used the shard the first time because it was our lives on the line back then. It was the only way to beat that thing, so there was no choice but to use it. But this is different."

Johnny stood tall as his fist began to gather blue aura. Yura looked at him, as if in a daze, as he began to speak again.

"This fight is something that must be won by natural ability. That must be won with heart on determination, not with a shard. I trained after the battle with Doku to get stronger. Since then I have fought against Sonic and gained this power, against May and gained a cause, and then against that freak from Tarsi and met you. Now I have to beat this one last enemy to get to the dragons, and by god as my witness, I will do it using my own skill and technique. I may be some punk teen to others, or just a rookie fighter, but even I have some pride too, damn it!"

Hearing his speech about his experiences, the young fox felt somewhat inspired from it. She placed a hand on her chest and smiled softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Johnny looked at her as she nodded.

"I understand. But don't think that I will just stand by and let you fight him alone."

"What, but this is my challenge to overcome. You don't need to-"

"May I remind you that I was the one that helped you with the first test? I am pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to get this far if I wasn't with you. And besides…" She grabbed her staff with both hands as she got ready to battle. "We are friends right. So when you fight, I fight right beside you. No matter what."

Johnny stared at her with awe as he felt touched by her words. A grin appeared on his face as he looked at Paramax. "Alright then, if we are going to fight, then we will fight together!"

The two then glared at the large stone being, who was giving a small grin. **"It's rare that I find those who fight with a strong bond. I can see that you two have fought before judging by how you speak to one another, and that you seem to trust each other. That is good.** **You will need it if you wish to defeat me."**

He got in to a stance as the two began to rush him. Johnny was the first to strike as he swung a left, not using his right hand that had the aura in it. Paramax saw this and was preparing for him to try and attack him with it next.

However he was caught off guard as Yura dashed in and landed a hit to his chin with her staff. This gave Johnny an opening as he kicked him back, making the large being step back.

"Yura!"

"I got it!"

The young fox activated the chain in her staff and wrapped it around Paramax's leg. She pulled with all her might as he fell to the floor hard, allowing Johnny to jump above him as he had his signature move ready.

"Take this, STAR BREAKER!"

The attack hit him directly as Paramax eyes began to fade. Upon seeing this, Johnny walked to Yura, thinking that it was over…

He was wrong.

"**Haha, that was good. It's been a long time since someone was able to crack my stone like shell."**

The two turned to see the guardian back on his feet, whit his stone like skin falling off, revealing some of his brown lion face and black mane.

"**Since you are the first to do so, I will test you with a new challenge. My true power will be unleashed once this fake skin of mines falls off and I will be free to fight without restraint for five minutes until my power is restricted once again. Defeat me, or at least survive until then, and I will let you pass. However, if you don't, well, I am sure you know the latter."**

He then crouched a bit as he grin madly with his cracks glowing a bit.

"**Now see just how strong I really am!"**

He then shout out as a bright light went off like a bomb, blinding Johnny and Yura for a bit. once it died down, they open their eyes to see that Paramax was completely different.

He had a brown furred lion head with a black mane and black eyes, but this time his teath was sharp as some could be seen sticking out his closed mouth. His body had more muscle it had black fur and a pair of spider like arms on his back. His reptile like legs was dark green as sharp like bones sticked out of his knees and his tail became longer and more pointed.

The two stared with horror as Paramax made his way to them.

"**Now then, let's see just how strong you really are."**

With that said, he moved to them in a burst of speed as he hit Johnny so hard that he fell to his knee from the hit. Yura wided her eyes in horror as she try to check on him, but was stopped as Paramax's tail wrapped around her leg and three her to the water that was near the waterfall.

The hedgehog slowly rose to his feet, but fell again as he was head-butted to the floor. The dragon guardian the grabbed him by the head as he threw him high in the air and jumped to him.

"**Come on, boy. Fight me with that spirit you had earlier. Show me your true power!"**

He spin forward, hitting the hedgehog with his tail as he sent him back to the ground again, but saw that he placed his hand on the ground and bounced from it to land safely. Johnny glared at him angrily as he gather power in his hand again.

"That's it! You want to see my power, well I will let you have it. So here!"

The hedgehog leaped in the air as he cocked back his fist. Paramax's did the same as Johnny got ready to attack.

"STAR BREAKER!"

The two traded blows as Johnny fist collided with the guardian's. They looked tied for a bit until Johnny's attack won out as he saw Paramax fist went back.

However, it was a fake out as the guardian raised his other fist and hit him hard in the abdomen, and followed it with multiple hits with his spider arms and finished with a headbutt.

Yura saw this and dash in as she catched Johnny before he hit the ground. Once she landed, she looked at him as Johnny slowly felt his head and saw that it was bleeding.

"Shit, I don't think I can take another hit like that again. This guy fight more brutal than Doku did."

"But what about your Star Breaker, I am sure that he felt that."

"I don't think so. Look."

Yura turned to see Paramax and saw that his left arm was dangling to the side, but he did not seemed bothered at all. Soon though he lifted it, and she saw that his arm was still capable of movement even though it looked damaged.

"The bastard must have retracted his arm at the last second when we traded blows. He suckered me in to hit him with all I had, taking some damage so that he can get an opening. This guy is smarter than he looks."

"**Thanks for the compliment. I must admit, I didn't think that your attack would hurt me so much, but I am afraid that it's not enough to stop me. So you are going have to do better than that!"**

The guardian rushed at them again as Yura stood between him and Johnny, who gritted his teeth.

"Yura, get the hell out of the way. He'll-"

"I told you that I am fighting with you. Now let me handle this!"

She prepared herself as she jumped over a hit and landed behind him. She spun her staff and hit his side, but it did nothing as Paramax swung his tail, only to miss as it hit his back.

He felt the hit as Yura tried to cut him with her blade staff. However it missed as the guardian swung his arm to make the spear go to the air. He then grabbed her by the head and threw her to the rocky wall near there the waterfall.

"YURA!" Yelled Johnny as he saw the fox go unconscious from the throw. He felt his fist clenched as he saw her got hurt to protect him.

'She…she did it for me. She didn't even needed to be here, yet she's willing to go this far. And now she's hurt.'

Just then his teethe clenched hard as he glared Paramax with a angry death glare. The large guardian saw this as he notice blue like aura radiating off from the teen. Johnny began to rise as he kept glaring at him.

'She's hurt because of me, and because of him! I won't let this go! I am not going to be beaten and let people I care about get hurt! I have to win, to find a way home, to defeat Doku, to protect my friends! And I will do it…'

Johnny, now standing tall, raised his hand high as his aura vanished, and reappeared in his fist as it expanded greatly with his hand shining. He then lowered it and dashed to Paramax with extreme speed.

"WITH THIS PROUD FIST!"

The large guardian got ready to block it, but was unable to as he couldn't move his arm.

'**No the last attack did more than I though. I got to-'**

But he wasn't able to finish his thought as Johnny was right in front of him. He raised his fist and hit him with all his might, causing his aura to engulf them both.

"Now, FINAL LIGHT!"

Focusing with all of his being, Johnny made a beam from his hand as he blasted Paramax, engulfing him in blue light. Once it died down, the large guardian stood still as his body began to wobble.

"**What power…I never thought that anyone would be able to beat me. You have earned both the right to pass on, but also my respect as well. But beware….the third challenge…will test not your body nor mind…but your heart…"**

And with that, the guardian fell on his back hard as he slipped in to darkness.

Holding his arm a bit, the hedgehog made his way to Yura as he woke her up. She looked at him as her eyes open up slowly.

"Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did. Can you stand?"

He helped her up and let her go as she tried to stand on her own. But she began to fall as he catches her.

"I think my ankle got sprained when I hit the wall. I don't think I will ba able to walk for a bit."

"its okay, to be honest, I don't think I can walk much either. Guess this is where the board comes in handy."

He whistled as the board soon appeared. He helped Yura to sit on it first and soon him as they began to go to the stairs. The two rode up for about twenty minutes until they saw a huge rocky cliff as the stairs ended.

"I think this is it. We get up here, and we might be at the dragon shrine."

He looked back at Yura who nodded as they began to ascend. However something went wrong as the board lost power and fell back down.

"What the hell? This thing should be fully juiced with power, so why is it not working?"

"I think it has something to do with the third challenge. Maybe we have to climb the mountain."

"What? But your ankle is busted up, there is no way that we can-"

"Go without me."

The hedgehog teen gave Yura a surprised expression. "What you say?"

"Just leave, I will be fine. You can come back after you see the dragons."

"But wait, your still hurt. And it could take a long time. I don't think that-"

"Don't worry about it. I will be fine."

Yura tried to smile to convince him, but Johnny didn't believe it. He sighed a bit as he untied his jacket and looked at her.

"Give me your jacket."

Yura did a double take on that. "What did you-"

"Your jacket, hand it here."

Deciding to do what he asked, she took off her jacket and handed it to him. He set them down as he went to her and turned his back to her.

"Get on."

"What?"

"Get on my back. Once you do, I will tie the jackets around us so that way you won't fall too easily."

"Johnny, I told you I am-"

But she didn't finished as he backed and lifeted her on his back. he turned to her as he gave her a serious face.

"Yura, I am not leaving you down here. now stop trying to make thigs difficult and trust me, alright?"

The fox became silent for a bit as she slowly nodded and hang on. Johnny bent down and tied the jackets around them, making it tight.

He looked up the cliff and approaches it slowly as he placed a hand on a rock.

"Here we go."

He slowly began to climb up as he notices that the sun was beginning to go down. Minutes went by until he began to feel the cool wind hit him. He turned to Yura to see how she was doing.

She looked to be shivering a bit as her eyes was closed, making Johnny believe that she was asleep.

'Well she did got hurt a lot more than I did. She deserves to sleep, but not to freeze out here. I am going have to get up there, fast.'

As soon as he thought that, he felt a drop on his cheek. He looks towards the sky and saw drops of rain beginning to fall hard.

"Damn it."

He began to climb carefully as he tried his best not to slip. A few minutes in though, he felt his hand slip due to the rain and he nearly fell as he clung to a rock for dear life.

'Shit!'

Forcing his body and ignoring the pain, Johnny grabbed hold of a rock and continued to climb. As he did though, he was hit by weather, this one waking up Yura.

"Why is it so cold?"

The two looked around and saw what looked to be snow coming down. Johnny cursed silently as he continued, while Yura watched, feeling upset with herself for not being able to help.

Soon, the snow died down as the wind began to go quickly. Johnny felt his fingers getting severely cold and his body getting heavier and heavier. His energy was all but gone, and his breathing was getting harder and harder. However he continued to climb as he did so slowly.

And soon, his efforts paid off as he reached the top.

He lifted himself up one last time as he and Yura was now before the very thing they have been looking for.

For in front of the two mobians were there Dragons statues that were the buildings, each standing with pride, power, and dignity.

Indeed, they have finally reach the Dragon shrine.

"At last." Said a exhausted Johnny as he fell on his front while Yura untied their jackets and sat on the ground.

"We made it. So what next?"

As soon as Yura said that, the ground began to shake. The two saw that it was coming from the statues as they began to crack, and once they did, the three dragons appeared as the roared with power.

Once they finished, they looked down to see the two as the red one spoke first.

"**At last, you're here. What took you so long!?"**

The two mobians remained silent as they was still taken back by the sheer size of the three. Seeing this, the white scaled dragoness step forward as she kneeled to them.

"**It's okay. We have been expecting you for some time now, so I am afraid that my friend was rather impatient." **She noticed that the two were hurt as she raised a hand above them. **"Hold on, this should help you feel better."**

A golden light shined from her palm as he fell upon them. As it did, the two felt rejuvenated as Yura felt the pain in her ankle vanish and Johnny felt his energy coming back.

Once it was over, the two felt fit as rain, almost to the point where they feel as if they were better than they were when they started towards the mountain in the first place.

"My ankle, it feels as if it was never hurt at all. This is amazing."

"You can say that again. I feel better than I did when we fought Paramax."

"**We saw that fight actually." **Said the purple dragoness. **"You should be proud. Paramax have never lost to anyone, and only a few was able to survive. In fact, both of you are the first to even see us."**

"Really, no one else was here?" asked Yura as the dragons shook their head. The red one then spoke next.

"**In any case, it is important that we help you gain control of that power of yours."**

"Wait, you knew why I was coming?"

"**Of course. We have been expecting you for a while, so we are already prepared to train you to tame that power. I will admit though, you have gotten used to it to an extent, but you are still far inexperienced to master it."**

"But what about Yura? Will she train with me also?"

"**I am afraid that she won't be training here with you." **Responded the purple dragoness. **"We have prepared to train only you, no one else. Do not fret though, I will take her back to your town so that she will be there when you return."**

She walked near the edge and kneeled as she looked at Yura. The young fox looked at Johnny as she made a small sad like smile.

"Looks like it's time for me to go see that town of yours. You better be stronger next time I see you."

"Of course I will. Besides I have to beat Doku now don't I? You just make sure to greet me when I get back."

The two smiled softly once more as they slapped hands together.

"Until we meet again."

"Yes, until then."

The two then separated as Yura climbed on the purple dragon, who soon took flight as they flew off in the distance. The other two dragons that stayed though made a large golden like portal as they began to walk through with Johnny in toe. He stopped for on last second and looked small vanishing speck that was the purple dragon with Yura riding on it.

"Take care, Yura."

He then turned back and walked through the portal, getting ready to start his training.

**(One Month Later)**

In the dead of night on a tall grassy field stood two figures that were looking at one another.

"It's good to see that you have arrived Jin. I have been waiting for this fight for far too long."

"I know Doku. I guess your hunger for battle is far more ferocious than I thought. No matter. If it is a fight you want, then it is the fight you will get."

'Though it is sad that Johnny couldn't be here to fight you himself. He was so determined to fight you that he is training to become stronger. Now, he might not even get the chance to even beat you once I am through.'

The two got in to a fighting stance as the clouds in the sky began to move away from the moon, showing its light upon them.

As soon as it did, the two dashed to one another in their top speed as Doku's blades and Jin small blades clashed in the darkness.

**Well guys sorry for the wait, but that was the chapter. Anyway, before I go, I will leave a funny segment here since I haven't done it in a while. So, without further ado, here is the Comedy Short!**

Cyrus was in the park, doing something rather odd. He punched the air two times and dashed forward, but seems to be disappointed every time he did it. Jin saw this and walked to him.

"Cyrus, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to do a move that Johnny showed a while back on Street Fighter 4. It was a cool move where this guy dashed in and hit the opponent at least a thousand time. I have been trying to do it for hours, but it just doesn't seem to work."

Jin blinked a bit as he shook his head. "You do realize that that was a game, right?"

"Well yes, but Johnny did moves from that game, so why can't i?"

"Hmm, good point. Okay, how about you try the move on me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now try."

Cyrus nodded and tried to concentrate. He made to punches from a distance and dashed in, something interesting happened.

He shot a grin and cocked back his fist, making Jin raise a brow.

'Wait, Cyrus, I think that's the wro-"

"Kiya!"

Cyrus hit him with a jaw breaking uppercut, and landed quickly as he hit Jin with multiple kicks.

"ORA"

Kick

"ORA"

Kick

"ORA"

Kick

"ORA"

Kick

"ORA"

And kick.

He then ducked in and finished with a spiraling uppercut, making Jin hit the ground hard. Cyrus looked at his fist and shook his head.

"No, that was the wrong one. Thanks for helping me Jin, but do you think we can try that again?"

However Jin was silent as he was knocked out from the attack, having swirls in his eyes.

**Ah what the hell, I will do one more for tonight.**

In a nearby town that was deserted was a house. This house had a sign that read 'Home of Doku.'

Just then, out of nowhere, Johnny walked to the door and began to knock on it. He waited a second before he knocked harder.

Soon Doku opened the door and saw him there. He smiled viciously as he got in to a stance.

"So you came to fight me like a man, huh? How bra-"

But he didn't finish as Johnny slapped him hard with a hard hit that made Doku look at him with shock as the teen gave him a solitude and serious look.

Now normally Johnny would never do something as stupid as this, but this was different, for there's a come a time where rivals must confront one another in the ultimate season. The season where force and power are tied with wit and cunning. Where slapping a dangerously aggressive snake is something not to be scared of as it is a competitive time, a emotional time. An annual ritual that causes this young hedgehog to slap this dangerous snake.

Yes my friends, for this is…Madden Season.

Johnny eyes glowed as he began to speak with power in his lungs.

"MADDEN SEASON IS THE REASON MY HAND TOUCH YOUR FACE! THAT TIME OF YEAR IS FINNALY HERE WHERE I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! I-"

However, it was Doku that interrupted him at this point as he punched Johnny so hard that he was knocked out form the blow. He then looked at the hedgehog and said one thins before he slams the door.

"I FUCKING HATE MADDEN SEASON!"

**Okay, that should so it. Anyway, good night DOODS!**


	11. How things came to be

**ATTENTION READERS! This chapter was reworked by Thunder Crush. Please give out your feedback, and again, I like to thank Thunder Crush for the help**

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for making you wait. Honestly, I wanted to get this up last night, but I had a few things to take care of. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**P.S: There's a special chapter in the 3rd year anniversary. Read it to see a small sneak peek of an upcoming story that will come later this year, and comment if you like. Also, check out my 'Smash Bros. Blood Ties' story, as I'll make an update to it soon.**

As the battle between Jin and Doku was about to begin, the mystery of what led to this confrontation is still unknown.

To find the answer though, one need only turn back the clock by a day.

(One day earlier...)

"And done. I hope this will work out for you Yura." said the nice doctor, Kintober, as he gave Yura back her staff.

The fox grabbed it, and gave smiled. "Thank you very much, Kintober."

"Don't mention it. I only hope you're having a good stay here in town."

"Oh, I am doctor. This place is great and it's filled with a lot of people. I can see why some of them are so keen on protecting it from Sonic and his goons."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, this town is something that's important to the people here. In fact, I remember stories revolving around this town, all based on events that took place well before anyone lived here. So, it holds a lot of history here, which is why people living here want to spend their days in peace. However, because of Sonic trying to boss his way here and take over, many of the ones who've got the ability to fight stood up to him and his group."

"That reminds me, do you happen to know exactly how some of them gained their powers?"

"How they gained their powers?" repeated Kintober, placing a hand under his chin thinking about the question. "I can't really give an answer to that, Yura. There are possible theories, such as genetics, training, or even mutation. It could be anything really."

"Then what about Johnny? He's not from around here, yet he's shown to have some powers I never saw before. He said he was human before he got here, so is it possible for him to have any power at that time?"

"I don't think so. Don't forget I'm also human as well, and I can perfectly say that it's impossible for a human to get a power like that. At least, naturally anyway. It could be possible for him to have come in contact with an outside force, or even a chance that it's genetic from parents, but I'm not really sure. Plus, we have to take in the account that Johnny admitted he only experienced his power when he was here, and not at his world. So, the big question isn't on how he obtains his power..."

"But why it only displayed here and not when he was human?"

"Correct, Yura. The fact he displayed something like that while here and not there is something that seems to bug me the most. I've tried thinking of any possible reason about that for a while now, with hopes that it would also lead to the origin of this power. But there's been no luck."

"Didn't you say he was able to use his power right where it looked like Doku was ready to kill him? Maybe it was only able to get unleashed in life and death situations?" Yura pointed out.

"That could be the case, but if that's true, then why wasn't he able to use it in his battles with Sonic and the others before his fight with Doku? He was clearly in dire situations before, so why wasn't he able to use it then?"

The young fox kept silent, thinking about it. It did seem odd how Johnny seemed to get his power after his fight with Doku. Is there something about this power that goes beyond what she and the others know now? And, just how did these dragons even know about Johnny's power in the first place?

'So many questions, yet practically no answers. Maybe I should just stop asking now and focus on something else,' she thought, turning her attention back to Kintober as she was ready to leave. "Thanks again doctor. I'll be off now, so good-bye."

Kintober waved his hand with a smile as Yura walked out the building. She walked to the road, smiling at the surroundings, seeing all the Moebians who lived there. This was a reminder of her old home, and she felt the same way she did there.

'I wonder how Radiance is doing. It was so nice for her to welcome me with open arms, but it was a little funny seeing how she reacted when finding Stealth over at Johnny's house. I still can't stop myself from grinning when I remember how she practically threw him out just to get him to stop playing that game.'

She smiled, trying to stop herself from chuckling at the memory. Though as she did someone walked beside her and spoke.

"Hey there, Yura. Kintober helped you with your staff?"

Turning to her left she spotted Vivian, who she had befriended on her first day in town.

"Sure did, Vivi. He did a great job too."

"Really now? He's full of talents that Kintober. Someone who isn't only a doctor, but a scientist? Now that's someone who could make some changes if they put their mind to it."

"By the way you're saying it, it sounds like he should become a king or something."

The deer smiled, as she responded. "Nah, I just meant someone of his talents can truly do things that most of us can't. But who knows, if the people here were to spread the word about him, he might actually get voted to become one. Though it might be weird to think of a human king, don't you think?"

"True. But I can just see Kintober now, just going around using his resources to help people. I bet that's exactly what he would do, too."

The two shared a laugh for a bit before Vivian remembered something. "Oh sorry Yura, I've to go to see Jasmine. The girl wanted me to show her how to shoot bow and arrows for nearly a week now, so I told her to meet me by my house so we can go out and practice."

"Well, don't let me hold you up. Besides, I have to go and meet up with Fubako. I asked him about making something for Johnny once he gets back, so I wanted to see if he's done yet."

Vivian raised a brow. "Fubako? Why did you ask him? Why not Kintober?"

"Well the doctor was busy with other people and I felt what I had planned to give Johnny would take too long for him to work in peace. I felt bad enough asking him to fix my staff earlier, but it was in poor condition so I had no choice. Anyway, I should get going, later."

"Alright. Bye, Yura."

The two separated, with the young fox walking over to a small building that read 'Chrono gear'. A smile crept across her face before walking in the store.

She looked forward, seeing a skinny fox with ash-brown fur sleeping on a chair, with his feet resting on the desk in front of him. He had a chain necklace with a ring on the bottom around his neck, an open green camouflage jacket with a brown leather belt with black shorts and red and green sneakers.

Yura sighed, walking to the fox and shaking him like a ragdoll, making him wake up and immediately opening his yellow eyes.

"Oh Yura, nice to see you. I was just resting my eyes for a bit, give me five more minutes and I'll open shop."

The female fox shook her head a bit as she spoke. "Fubako, your shop is open. You were just sleeping on the job... again."

"No I wasn't. I was just in deep thought about what to have for dinner. Ramen or Sushi. Then again, there is always Pie. You can never go wrong with pie."

The brown fox sheepishly smiled in hopes Yura would buy his excuse. However, he was wrong as she showed her disapproval by making an annoyed glare and moving closer to him to make eye contact.

"You always say that, Fubako. Now get off that chair and at least act like you're working. I was hoping to see that were getting serious about your job since you just finished coming up with a name for your shop."

"I am serious about my job, Yura. Besides, do you know how long it took me to come up with that name? I stayed up almost all day just thinking about what I would call it."

"Wait, you mean it took hours just to name this shop?"

"Of course. What, you thought I would give it a stupid name like 'Wild Fox Repair Shop' or something?"

"Well, kind of, but I'm glad you came up with a name either way. That reminds me, have you finished the gift I asked you to make yet?"

"Not yet. That damn thing has been a pain in the ass, you know that? I mean seriously, I thought I'd be able to get it done in about an hour, but I've worked on it for over a week."

Hearing this made Yura smile, placing her hands together as if she was praying. "Sorry about that Fubako. I really needed to have it done for my friend, and you were free then. I didn't know that it would cause you this much trouble."

"Relax, Yura. It's no trouble at all. Besides, it should get finished by tomorrow, so no worries. Now get out of here and go bother someone else. I need to return to my thoughts about dinner before it gets too late outside. Eating late just feels wrong, I tell you."

"Alright, fine. Bye Fabuko."

The brown fox waved goodbye as Yura left his shop. She looked up to the clouds; her thoughts began wondering of Johnny and his training.

'I hope you're doing well Johnny. It's a little stressing just thinking about how you're doing with those dragons, training controlling your powers. I hope you come back soon.'

Her gazing at the clouds soon ended as she headed back to rest at her home.

(Elsewhere, near town)

"Okay now Jasmine, you're doing great. Just hold the bow and pull the string back a bit more and you should shoot just fine," Vivian instructed, keeping her eye on Jasmine.

Jasmine was a darkly red and blur hedgehog with light red quills that had black highlights. Her clothing consisted of a red shirt with black jeans and dark red running shoes.

"Do you mean like this?" She responded pulling the string tighter, making the arrow look like it was ready to fly.

"Yes, now aim for the tree, and let it loose."

With a nod, Jasmine focused her emerald-green colored eyes, ignoring that strands of quills near her face, and fired.

The arrow hit the tree, but was near the edge of it as the tip of it almost missed the target.

"Not bad," Vivian said, walking to the tree. "But you should get those strands away from your face. It'll ruin your aim, which is crucial for shooting arrows."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was kind of in so much of a rush that I forgot to pull them back, so that's my bad."

"True, but at least you're learning."

The dear grabbed the arrow as she looked at the mark. However, looking down she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. 'Are those... no!'

"Vivian, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Jasmine, we need to get to town and warn the others, now."

"Huh, but why?"

The hedgehog looked to see what she saw, and found what looked like footprints.

"Do you know the person who made those?"

"No, however, Kintober knows him, and so does Johnny. I saw it once when I was walking here and since I had never seen them before I asked the doctor about it. Now if he was telling the truth, which I know he was, and if these belong to whom I think it does..."

She looked at the path, seeing more of the same footprints heading the direction to the town.

"Then the town is about to have some serious trouble."

(With Jin and Kintober)

Jin stood outside, looking to the sky as the doctor walked up to him.

"Is something wrong, Jin? You've been quiet for a bit."

The falcon slowly turned to Kintober, and sighed. "Please forgive my silence, Doctor. It's just that I'm worrying about what little time we have left."

The doctor looked confused at first, but realized what he was referring too. "You're talking about Doku aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kintober closed his eyes a bit and sat in a nearby chair. "It's only a matter of time before he returns to fight Johnny, but we need more time. Can't he wait just a bit longer?"

"Unfortunately, no Doctor. Doku looked very interested in fighting Johnny once he finished honing his skills, which is why I told him to wait until then. But it's been over a month, and there's no sign of him. Now while he may have a somewhat violent presence around him, even I can tell that he's one that relishes in fighting strong opponents."

"He does, but why? Fighting isn't fun and can only bring more of it. So how can anyone enjoy it?"

Jin looked at Kintobor with a silent glance before answering.

"The reason some people like to fight is something you may never understand. For you see, those who value peace to the point where they won't fight have had easy lives without the harsh difficulties of it, or even lack the knowledge of fighting in general might never, or will never, know the true meaning of it. To enjoy the art of fighting is enjoying its sensation of testing one's self against another, to prove not only to the opponent, but to yourself that you can reach levels one can only dream of. You might call this stubbornness or pride, but to a warrior, it's different altogether. Doku knows this, and when seeing Johnny's chance of becoming stronger he jumped at the chance to fight him again. However, even a warrior has his own limits in patience, especially when there's another foe who can offer a better challenge."

"And who would this foe be?"

The falcon warrior raised a thumb, placing it to his chest. "Me."

(Back in town)

"For the last time Stealth, there's no way on earth I'm going to let you spend a night over at Johnny's house just to play games. Besides, haven't you played enough?"

"But Radiance," Stealth replied, looking at the female fox with a playful face. "Johnny said it was okay for me to go over there."

"True, but I'm sure he didn't mean for you to spend over twelve hours a day there! Besides, it was bad enough when I had to get you out of there while Yura was watching. You really should try to make a better impression."

"Yeah, yeah."

Stealth rolled his eyes a bit, slowly drowning out the words flowing out of Radiance's mouth. He was still thinking about some of those games back at Johnny's house, silently cursing himself for not being able to get them before he did.

During his internal struggle however he bumped into a solid mass in front of him. He backed away and quickly tried apologizing.

"Sorry pal, didn't see ya there."

Looking at the person, he saw it was snake Mobian. But it wasn't just any snake Mobian, oh no. For the person he had bumped into was...

Doku.

Radiance and Stealth quickly backed up to a safe distance upon realizing, both shooting him a glare.

"Stealth, isn't that-"

"Yeah, no doubt about it. That's Doku. He looks exactly how Jin and Kintober described him. Question is, what's he doing here?"

As the two of them kept talking, Doku simply walked forward, as if he was ignoring them.

"Hold it!" Radiance yelled, pointing her staff at his face. "Why are you here, Doku? Jin said you would wait to fight Johnny when he finished training."

The snake looked at her before grabbing her staff and pushing it to the side, almost making her fall. At that moment, he saw Stealth had his katana out, making him scoff at the gesture.

"Stay out of my way, cannon fodder. I'm sick of waiting for that hedgehog to finish his training. I want to fight him now, so why don't you two do the smart thing and run, before I decide to kill some time and make both of you wish you'd never even saw me. Got it?"

"Like hell you son of a bitch! Johnny isn't here, but that doesn't mean we're helpless. Now how about you leave this town, or we'll be forced to take you down."

Doku grinned ever so slightly, slowly unsheathing both his swords from their back-sheaths and getting into an offensive stance. "Then by all means come and get me cannon fodder."

Without hesitation, both Stealth and Radiance leaped into action, their weapons meeting Doku's blades. However, he effortlessly pushed them back and went on the offensive, attacking Stealth with a high slash to the head, but he dodged it at the last second.

Almost immediately after, he blocked Radiance's sneak attack from behind and performed a sweep making her fall on her side.

"Is that all you two got? I've dealt with much worse!" Doku exclaimed, landing a kick to Stealth's gut making him skid fifteen feet across the ground, knocking the wind out of him as well as losing consciousness.

Radiance tried attacking him again, her staff aimed for his head, but unfortunately he saw it coming, ducking to the side and hitting the side of her forehead with the end of his sword's hilt causing her to fall to the ground once again, but this time unconscious.

"Hmph, you're lucky I'm not fond fighting the weak, otherwise you both would be in a much worse state."

He turned, ready to head to his destination, only to stop as a ball of flames flew past his face, missing him by mere inches.

Huffing in clear annoyance, Doku turned and saw Cannibal behind him, shooting a glare his direction. To the snakes credit he didn't react. He had always found it unnecessary to waste time with the weak. But still he did have a few minutes to kill and was pretty bored at the moment.

'Those two weren't even a warm-up, but this one looks like he could offer me some amusement. I might even get to torture him a little if he's strong enough. Alright flame user, I'll humor you.'

"Doku... I've heard a lot about you. Funny, I never thought you'd just walk right into town thinking no one would try to get you, you monster."

"Monster? I'm no monster. I'm a warrior, a deadly warrior more precisely. But what reason would you have in being so bold- or should I say crazy- to dare call me such a thing?"

The flame user's glare only hardened, as he walked closer to him. "Why? Oh you should already know the answer to that. You've ruined the lives of countless others just because of your insane enjoyment of fighting. People caught in your path of violence and destruction, and what's worse, rumors have spread you single-handedly ripped out a country known as Ekolyna, the very same place my old friends resided!"

"Ekolyna?" Doku responded, going into a thinking pose. 'This weakling has a personal grudge against me and an obvious trigger-temper? This is going to be way too easy.' He grinned. "Oh yes, I remember that place. That was where I really let loose. Yes, it was a good fight. Too bad I went overboard, but what can I say; there's no such thing as victims in the heat of battle."

"What?"

"You heard me. Besides, how am I responsible for their lives? The world is my battlefield, therefore, so was that country. If you think I would stop because I'm in a populated area you're clearly mistaken. Honestly, I can't remember what happened when I used my full power. All I know was I had my eyes set on whom I was fighting during the time, so I was disappointed when I regained my sense of awareness and without memory of how I won. Now, as for the area, well, I never really gave that much thought. All I saw after the fight, was nothing more than a devastated battlefield littered with corpses of the opponents I slaughtered down to every last woman and child." He looked at Cannibal, smiling with unmistakable joy. 'Three... Two... One... '

"You son of a bitch!" Cannibal roared, his hands almost engulfed in flames, as he charged forward.

Doku sidestepped him, avoiding the upcoming strike then swung one of his swords at his head, but it only met air as the hedgehog ducked and raised a foot to his head, but he caught it by the ankle and threw him to a brick wall.

A satisfied grin crossed his face, but it quickly vanished, watching Cannibal instinctively recover before smashing headfirst into the wall. Using his feet the hedgehog bounced off it and flew back towards him with a fireball in his palm.

"Burn, you bastard!"

With that, he threw another fireball at the snake who simply swung his sword with enough force to evaporate it. Once he did though, he got met with a swift punch to the cheek as the hedgehog rolled on the ground.

Doku placed a hand on his cheek and turned to Cannibal, who continued glaring at him with his hands still surrounded by flames.

To the hedgehog's surprise though, a smile came to snake's face. He sheathed his swords and rolled his neck from side to side, small cracking heard from each movement.

"Seems I might have actually found someone who can keep me busy. Now come on, flame user, you better not disappoint me."

Cannibal kept silent, gritting his teeth before throwing more projectiles, only to have them miss his target as Doku dashed forward with a raised fist.

It got caught, but he lifted his knee, hitting Cannibal on his chin, sending him flying off the ground. Doku then grabbed one of his legs and slammed him hard to the ground.

He raised his other fist and tried hitting his face, but got met with a flaming foot to the chest, causing him to hit the ground and allowing Cannibal to get back to his feet.

Doku recovered quickly and got back to his feet as well, leaping into the air, tackling his prey to the brick wall, and followed with a kick to the gut.

"You're pretty good. Maybe I can really let loose and stop holding back if you show more promise as a fighter," the snake said with a lustful sneer, grabbing Cannibal's head and tossing him into the air.

The hedgehog was able to recover midair and land to the ground ducking a swift kick, trying to sweep his foe, but he dashed back fast enough to dodge the hit. This gave Cannibal a chance to push him back as he powered his hands with flames and tried hitting Doku. However, the snake stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his wrists and squeezing them hard with crushing force, making him clench his teeth in pain.

"Is this seriously the best you can do? Come on, try harder! I want to really cut loose damn it!" Doku responded, tightening his already firm grim, making his opponent fall to a knee, ignoring the heat licking at his hands. "If you can't offer me anything more than I'll be more than happy to hack your body to pieces."

Cannibal's thoughts were racing as he felt the pain grow every moment passed. 'Damn it, this guy is stronger than I thought. I need to gain some distance and come up with a strategy to win somehow.'

The two stayed locked in the struggle until the sound of footsteps were heard. They looked to the side only seeing a shadowy image in the air with a weapon in hand, aiming for the reptile.

"Arah!"

The snake backed away from the attack just managing to avoid it.

As he landed on the ground he looked up to see who'd attacked him. "Well, well, looks like there's another fox here who knows how to fight with a weapon. Maybe you can offer me some fun while I'm here. Well granted you don't get taken down with one hit like those other weaklings."

The fox in question was Yura, giving the snake a glare. She then looked at Cannibal with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... just have my pride bruised a bit."

The hedgehog got back into a fighting stance as did Yura, both looking at Doku. He'd already had one of his swords unsheathed, gripped firmly in his left hand and raised at them.

Yura made the first move, clicking a switch on her staff, making a blade come out the end.

"Oh, that's new. Never saw something like that before. Just where did you get a weapon like that?"

"That's none of your business, you psycho!"

"Aw, that really hurt my feelings, and here I thought I'd just give you a compliment before you die. Oh well, I guess killing you will be good enough."

With that said, Doku made a swift strike with his sword, clashing with Yura's spear, who felt herself sliding a bit from the blow. Cannibal tried to attack by throwing a fire-ball, but missed as his target ducked and was ready to slice him in two. However, his blade got stopped as Yura's spear shot out a chain wrapping around it stopping its movement, giving the hedgehog a chance to strike with a punch to Doku's chest.

"Enough!" hissed the large snake, sending him flying with a swift kick to the chest sending him flying and unconscious, then tightened his grip on his blade's hit and swung Yura around like a rag doll.

The fox held on until pressing the switch to pull the chain together, making her zip right to her target as she raised her spear only for it to get blocked by Doku's blade.

She landed on her feet and activated the new feature in her spear, causing it to divide into two sticks and making another blade come out the other one, giving her a new dual wielding option.

"Hah, that thing is really interesting. I think I might take it after beating you to death."

"Just try it!"

"Oh, I will!"

With eyes showing excitement, Doku raised his sword and began attacking, clashing with one of the blades and dodging the other one that nearly hit his feet.

Yura saw a swipe coming from the left, and used both of the sticks to block and parry the attack forcing it to go the other way, giving her a chance to slash him.

"You're good," Doku smirked, dashing back, eying his prey. "You know, I haven't met anyone this good since I fought that hedgehog a while ago. In fact, I think you might be a little better. But of course, I still haven't gone all out. I wonder how much longer you will fare once I get serious."

Yura gripped her weapons tightly as she eyed Doku with a look of determination. She felt a bead of sweat coming down from the side of her head, with only a few things running through her head.

'He's stronger than I anticipated. I... I don't even know how I'm lasting this long. It feels like my body's moving purely on instinct, ignoring all thoughts coming before. But how long can I keep this up? This monster even admitted he's been holding back the entire time, so my chances of even surviving if he was serious are... non-existent.'

She felt heat rising in her hands holding her weapons with more force. 'But... if somehow, even if it's just by luck, beat or wound him. Then, maybe... maybe Johnny won't need to face him.'

However, she gritted her teeth feeling a bit unfocused. 'What am I thinking? I need to focus damn it!'

She kept her eyes on her opponent as Doku raised a brow, seeing her lose focus for a bit. This made him feel a bit insulted as he charged in and clashed blades with her again, this time moving faster and faster forcing her to step back. The female fox was having a hard time keeping up, getting pushed back more and more until her back slammed into a brick wall.

'No!' she screamed, watching Doku cock back his fist.

"Got you!"

He threw it, aiming directly for her head. However, she dodged at the last second, the wall behind her getting destroyed from the blow.

Pulling his fist back, he looked to side and saw Yura breathing heavily with sweat rolling off her chin. "Seems you're reaching your limit. I can understand, though. It's not every day I meet someone who can keep up with me this long. Though I'm still going easy on you. Now let's see how you handle this!"

The snake ran at full speed. Yura tried placing her weapons by her as a guard, but he rushed in and broke through her defense with one swipe of his sword, before flipping it, hitting her with its hilt on her cheek, and proceeded with a left hook to her side.

The blow was strong. She was unable to react to Doku grabbing her head and delivering a headbutt, and finishing with a strong kick to her abdomen sending her skidding across the ground.

"Ahh!" She yelled, skidding to a stop. Yura tried standing on her feet. However, she found it hard, grabbing her side, her breathing becoming shorter and quicker. Doku saw this and spoke.

"Hah, come on and get up. Don't think just because you're a female I'll relent. You came into this fight, now there's nowhere to run, so either beat me or..."

Then a smile formed as Doku shot an insane glare at the fox, who saw nothing but murder in his eyes.

"**I'll make you suffer in ways you didn't know were possible, hah. I haven't killed in a while so could you please at least try making this more entertaining?**"

The laughter made Yura felt paralyzed as he slowly walked to her. As he did though, she felt something... seriously wrong with him.

'Th-This presence...it's unbearable. It feels like the breath in me is just running away. Is this because of Doku? Is he really this powerful? Wait no, it didn't feel like this before. This sensation, it feels so... so, violent and twisted, as if he only wants to kill. Is this really the person Johnny's trying to defeat? Is he mad?! He would die if he-'

Then, suddenly, she stood still her eyes went wide a bit.

'He... would die. Johnny and everyone... would die if they fought him... just... just like...'

"Hmph, what's wrong?" Doku asked, seeing Yura standing still, her head looking at the ground. "Oh I get it, you decided to just accept your death is that it? Well, fine I was hoping you would last longer, but I guess you realized you can't win. A shame, I wanted to see you squirm or at least beg for mercy."

He raised his sword, ready to slice her in two.

"Oh well, guess I can't have everything. Now die!"

He then swung it down, ready to kill. However, right where it was ready to connect, he stopped, the dust below their feet moved from the speed of it.

'What's this, something's wrong?' Doku thought, feeling something was... off. Yura was still standing still, just like before. However, it's as if something had changed.

'A few seconds ago, I felt ready to kill her, but for some reason I feel like she's affecting me somehow. That and this power I'm feeling, it's almost... familiar. Have I met her somewhere before?'

Doku shook his head, clearing his mind from its thoughts. "To hell with it, I'll worry about it when you're dead!"

He resumed swinging his sword, but missed as Yura shifted to the side.

"Ha, still have some- WOAH!"

The snake Moebian didn't have time to taunt the fox as she tried stabbing his head with one of her blades.

He evaded it, and went for another swing. However, Yura dodged it again and made another swing. He blocked it and went for a punch to her side, only for her to duck and try sweeping him.

The snake jumped from the sweep and tried an overhead slash, only for it to get blocked by both of Yura's blades.

'What's this?! She's fighting a lot better than before. In fact, it's as if I'm fighting another person. Yet, this sensation, it's so god damn familiar. What the hell is going on?!'

He tried pushing her back, but found Yura wouldn't budge, not even an inch. Soon Doku began tiring of holding back, and was ready to finish her until he got a glance at her eyes.

Once he did, he felt something inside stir, causing him to dash back, gaining a good fifteen feet.

'Those eyes…. I-I've seen them before…. They're... they're just like-'

"Ah!" he yelled, grabbing his head. Doku clenched his teeth, his viper fangs becoming visible. "**I've had ENOUGH!**"

His eyes went practically red, charging at Yura with full speed and performing a swift round house kick that sent both weapons flying out her hands.

Doku didn't give any time for reaction immediately springing forward and delivering a solid punch to the fox's gut smashing her to the ground. Then, without warning he slammed his foot to her stomach with crushing force. The blow was strong, somewhat overkill, his unfortunate prey hacking up blood from both impacts which only furthered his lust for blood.

With Insanity practically seeping from his body, he slowly lifted his sword above his head, its blade reflecting an image of his defeated opponent. "**DIE!**"

With that, he swung his sword down with full force, but it was at that moment an arrow flew by his head. Immediately he stopped and grabbed it before it could kill him.

Snapping it in two like a twig, he turned in the direction it came from and hissed, clearly annoyed.

"Back off, you damn snake!" The shooter; Vivian shouted standing with everyone else such as Radiance, Stealth, Riley, Cannibal, Echo, Cyrus and Jasmine.

'Hmph, so the rest of the cannon fodder have arrived. How annoying, but no matter, guess I'll just have to kill more time...'

Glancing at Yura, he couldn't help, but grimace, his sword's movement halted, less than an inch from splitting her throat. 'I'll be right back.' Then without warning he turned his attention to the group, grabbed and unsheathing his other sword and charged at them.

"**TORTURING THESE WEAKLINGS!**"

"Arashi no kōru (Call of The Storm)!"

A flash of lightning hit the ground, stopping both the group and Doku in their tracks. Once it died down, Jin equipped with his lightning falcon gear, stood between them.

The sound lightning caused Yura to regain her senses and Doku to somewhat calm down. She slowly lifted her head and saw Jin and the others.

"Jin..." She whispered in pain, suffering from the attacks caused by Doku.

The falcon looked at Yura and then to the others.

"All of you, stay right where you are. This is between me and Doku."

"The hell it is, damn it!" Cannibal shouted, clenching his fist to call his flames. "He came here looking for a fight, so let's give it to him. I don't care how strong he is, we can all finish him right here and now!"

"Cannibal has a point." Vivian spoke with a nod. "Doku's strong, but there's no way that he can beat us all. We'll-"

"Get yourselves killed!" The falcon finished, slowly walking to Doku.

He stopped as they were now face-to-face, eying one another. "I'm sorry for the... rather rude welcome you received, but I'm sure this isn't the first time you've been attacked like this."

The snake gave a small, mean grin to this. "I'm not going to lie, this isn't the first time someone wanted my head, but this is the first I was surprised a bit. Any longer, and I think there's a chance I might have gone a bit more... wild, so to speak."

Jin's eyes didn't move, knowing what he meant by it. 'He was holding back the entire time. If anything, he was just playing with them to prolong the fight. If I didn't stop them from attacking, then there would have been a good chance that we'd have irreversible casualties.'

"But enough about that," the snake spoke again, interrupting Jin's thoughts. "I've waited long enough for my fight with the hedgehog. However, by looking around you and the mass of cannon fodder here, I see that he's nowhere within this town."

"I'm afraid so. Johnny is still training, so you won't fight him today."

"Really? Now that's rather... **disappointing. I was really, really looking forward to torturing and killing him.**"

Doku grew angrier having grown tired of waiting. This caused the others to get ready for another attack. However, they stopped after he calmed down... except Cannibal who barely kept himself under control.

"Since he isn't here, guess that means I'll need to cure my boredom now won't I?"

Jin remained quiet as he continued. "How about I continue from where I left off? There are a few here who seem strong enough to excite me. It's been over a month since I spilt blood, and this seems like a good enough time as any. In fact, I think now I feel like spilling..."

Then, slowly with a cruel smirk, he turned to Yura, struggling to lift her body off the ground. "Fox blood."

As soon as he said that, Vivian got ready to shoot another arrow for his head, but stopped once Jin spoke.

"Fight me then, Doku."

The snake stood still, looking at the person in question. "You?'

"Yes. We both know I'm the strongest one here, and I have a better chance against you than them. Don't you agree?"

Doku was silent for a minute until he chuckled, which soon turned to laughter.

"Hah, hah, hah, fine. I'll fight you. Besides, I still owe you from the first time we met. Where do you prefer dying?"

"Tomorrow night, at Daigati Fields in the west. We'll fight there."

The snake remained silent until walking by the falcon, heading out-of-town. "I'll meet you there."

He continued leaving, as the group stood still, watching him.

Once he was gone, Jin went straight to Yura. "Are you alright?" he asked in worry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to go to Kintober's and heal up a bit."

"Good. Vivian, can you and Jasmine help her there?"

"You got it."

The two went to the fox and helped her to the doctors, leaving Jin with the rest of the group.

"What the hell was that!?" Cannibal shouted, glaring at the falcon. "We had him. Right there, damn it! We should have rushed and killed him. For all the innocent lives he's taken!"

"Really, even if I told you he was holding back the entire time? He was just using you to kill time. If I didn't stop all of you from attacking, either some or maybe all of you would be dead."

"And how the hell do you know that, huh? You think we're weak or something? That we fight to protect ourselves?"

"No Cannibal. You and everyone here aren't weak, in fact you're all strong. Very strong. But Doku. He isn't someone who could be beaten so easily. He's a fighter, a warrior, but there's also something more... darker in him. I don't know how to explain it, but I could feel it just by standing in front of him."

"So what?" Radiance asked, arms crossed. "Is he a psychopath or something?"

"A psychopath? No. Psychopaths are mad men who go by instinct and reason that only fit them. No, Doku isn't a psychopath, not by a bit. He's worse. He's more like a monster. One who's hiding as a Moebian, yet is failing to keep up his disguise. And, tomorrow night..."

He then let loose his wings and took flight into the sky.

"I'll fight this monster, in the dead of night."

(Present)

And now everything comes full circle, as the two stared down at one another. Their stances at the ready, the moon shining its rays of light on them both.

They were finally ready for battle, for when the sun rises, only one will be left standing.

Chapter Eleven

END


	12. Battle of Warriors

**I AM ALIVE!**

**But seriously guys, I am back. And this time, I am here to stay. I am sorry for the absences, but a lot of things been going one. If you want a clear definition of the things I had to go through all this time, look at 'I HAVE RETURNED' on my Profile in FanFiction. Once you read that, as well as a test to see if I still got my writing skills, you will see why.**

**Anyway, I have the newest chapter of New Life with me, but before you read. I have to say a few things. First off, thanks a ton to Thunder Crush, who has helped me with the story and even became my Beta reader on New Life. You are the best, dood. **

**Second, thank you to Euphonemes, who helped Thunder Crush with being another beta reader on the story. I will message you later after I am back from school.**

**And finally, to all of the readers who have been concerned and even worried about me during my absence. You guys are really fantastic, truly you all are. I am so sorry for the wait, and I promise that from here on out, you will hear from me and at least get any updates on these stories. It readers like you that make me want to write and continue these stories. Truly, thank you.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**(Also, just to note. Jin will speak in Japanese in a few parts of this chapter. Due to there being a good number of forms on how to say something in Japanese, keep in mind that it may or may not be accurate. If it's wrong, then i apologize.)**

The sounds of blades clashing were heard, as Jin and Doku began their fight under the moonlight. Sparks could be seen from miles as they moved at rapid speed, causing smoke to seep off their blades and onto the grass beneath them.

Jin backed away from one of Doku's swings, and then rushed forward with one of his own aimed for his head. He blocked it though, with one of his blades, and went for a stab to the body with the other. However, it failed, as Jin jumped above him, spinning forward and landing behind him while scoring a kick to his back.

Doku stopped himself from falling, and spun around, clashing his sword with Jin's blades. 'He's fast, I'll give him that.'

He pushed into his attack more, knocking Jin off his feet and to the ground. Jin stood up, and saw Doku dashing at him ready to slash him to the right.

"Too slow," He sneered, making another swing at his foe, but was shocked to see his blade go right through him and slashing the ground instead. "Wha-"

*SHWIFT!*

He felt a small cut on his arm and saw Jin standing at his left, the opposite direction of where he went. 'How the hell did he get there?' he thought, jumping back to a safe distance, examining the wound on his arm, but saw the cut wasn't deep.

"Those scales protect you well," Jin said, "I was trying to cut your arm to the point where you couldn't use it, but it seems my blades aren't strong enough."

"Heh, well just that means you're going to have to work harder to kill me."

He was silent, getting into his offensive stance, while Doku got into his own.

Jin attacked first, extending two of his fingers forward, "Ea bakuhatsu! (Air Explosion!)"

Suddenly, a blast of air smashed into him directly, causing Doku to slam his foot down hard to stop himself from getting pushed back. He sheathed his swords, having a feeling they wouldn't be needed at this point, before turning his attention back on Jin.

"What was that?"

"Just a small piece of what you will expect in this fight. Now..." Jin said as he made an open palm, while faint glows of energy stemmed from it. "Take this, Fukusū no ea bakuhatsu! (Multiple Air Explosion!)"

Doku reacted fast, leaping into the air, and was glad he did since some of the ground below was now missing a decent about of dirt and grass, almost as if it was blown off by a high powered force.

'That's quiet the trick.' he thought landing on the ground, but when Doku saw Jin preparing for another series of Air Explosions, he decided to stop him with a move of his own.

Raising his right hand, a flare of green energy began coursing through it. He then fired a broad blast of neon green liquid at Jin. He saw it coming, and took flight quickly, dodging the attack. Once he did, he looked at the ground, and saw it was scorched.

'What power. I've got to stay alert, and avoid that move as much as possible, or it could spell trouble.'

"If you think you can save yourself just by flying then, you're dead wrong!" He exclaimed, firing blast after blast, but each one missed as Jin maneuvered away from them with ease.

After his last attack, he turned, and dove right towards him, spinning forward, going for an ax-kick. As a response Doku just raised his arm, blocking the attack, giving him the chance to grab the leg with his free hand.

He yanked Jin to the ground, and was ready to stomp his head into the dirt, but missed as he rolled to the side and rose with a rising punch. However, it only met air, giving Doku a chance to counter with a hard knee to his ribs causing him to back off a bit, leading him to press on with a straight punch to his head, but, it didn't connect as he ducked below, going for his legs with a sweep.

The sweep did its job, Doku fell, but he was fast enough to use his left hand to bounce back to his feet.

As he did though, he was hit from behind with a swift punch by Jin. After that, he followed up with a kick to his side. The attacks would have been strong enough to knock a normal Moebian to the ground, but Doku was able to keep standing, shifting his weight against the blow, lessening its power. Once he did that, he turned and went for a swift back hand, but only brushing against some of Jin's feathers as he jumped away from him.

"I knew a fight with you would be good, but if I had known it was going to be like this, I would have just killed that hedgehog and went right for you when we first met. But then again since you promised me he would get stronger once he finished training, I really can't complain."

Jin kept silent as Doku spoke. However, his mind wasn't so quiet...

'Something doesn't feel right. I know I can keep this up, but I can't shake this feeling he's hiding something. Either way, it seems best for me to keep my distance. If we continued fighting hand-to-hand, I might get some hits in for sure, but if he hits me with more of those blows, I doubt I would be able to keep going.'

He then took notice of his ribs as he still felt some pain from it. 'He really knows how to fight. That attack to my ribs was accurate. If it kept hitting with the same force, then they would have shattered for sure. I guess that means he was training since his fight with Johnny. Though, he's been winning every other fight he's been in with minimal effort and is fighting on par with me? I can only imagine what he must have gone through to get to this level.'

However, his train of thoughts was interrupted as he saw Doku getting ready to attack.

"Come on, already let's keep going. I'm just getting started."

He shortened the distance between them in mere moments and went in for a quick punch, but missed as Jin dodged and gained some distance with a back dash. As he did though, Doku followed, coming at him with a series of quick punches and kicks forcing him to stay on the defensive as he kept dodging.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid to fight ba-"

*WHAM!*

His words got cut off with a clear punch to the face. It almost made him fall back, but he was able to regain enough balance to jump back, narrowly avoiding another attack.

Once he had some distance, he took some time to think about the attack. 'That punch, it was stronger than any of his last attacks, but how could he-' Just, then his eyes widened, seeming to have found his answer. 'Don't tell me he's one of those fighters?'

He moved his feet forward a bit, seeing Jin still holding his ground, 'One way to find out.'

With that settled, Doku rushed in with a hook punch.

Jin just stood still as he was ready for him, but Doku shifted tactics, bending down at the last second, ready to go for an uppercut. However, right when he was ready to go through with it, he halted. As soon as he did, he saw Jin's elbow, ready to make contact with his forehead, but his fist wasn't even close to his chin.

'Just as I thought,' He thought, jumping back to a safe distance.

Jin glared at him, realizing he had caught on to his plan. 'Damn. I wasn't expecting him to catch on so quickly. He's probably familiar with this type of fighting.'

His suspicions were confirmed as Doku chuckled a bit. "You sly bastard, no wonder you were so defensive. You're a counter based martial artist, aren't you?"

He cursed under his breath, "So, you did, figure it out."

"Of course I did, and I have to say, you picked a good style to fight me with." Doku spoke, beginning to recall the tactics of counters based fighters. "Counter martial artists are fighters who rely on defense more than they do offense. Normally, they would wait for a moment to present themselves in the attack of the enemy, and then take the opportunity to punish them with a harsh attack of their own."

His emerald green eyes focused on Jin after he spoke out the last part. "However, if the enemy is too strong for them to counter normally, they take the next best thing to hit them with: Their own force. If the attacker would hit with a powerful strike built up with speed, they could use that as a perfect timing to counter. That power, mixed with the force from the attacker, would increase the damage dealt, so much so it would be like a car smashing against a stone wall and if used right, would not only damage the person their fighting, but if mastered, can even shorten their life or worse, kill them."

Once his explanation was done, silence was practically hanging in the air for what felt like hours, but he broke this silence as he was starting to get impatient.

"It's a good strategy, honestly. While my hardened scales would make it difficult, I'm sure, you would be able to make me reach the point of agony by using the force of my attacks against me. Not only that, but I can tell you were going to aim at my head for all of those attacks, weren't you?"

He looked to his foe, who finally spoke.

"Correct." Jin replied, simply. "I knew fighting you head on wasn't a good idea, so I thought of attacking your head with each counter. The force from each attack would cause your brain to smack your skull, so much I'm positive you would suffer from concussions, and if continued, brain damage."

To this, Doku laughed which made Jin's nerves spike.

"Even I have to admit, I might have a tough time fighting if I was brain dead." He then got into another one of his stances, having grown tired of talking. "Now, where were we?"

Taking it as a sign to continue, Jin went back to his stance as Doku charged at him. He went for a roundhouse kick, but missed as Jin jumped over him, and was ready to deliver an elbow to his head, but once he tried, Doku shifted to the left, dodging the attack by mere inches.

Jin sailed past him, which is when he wrapped his forearm across the front of his neck and used his free hand to grab its wrist and went for a sleeper hold.

Using his incredible strength Doku squeezed hard and saw Jin unable to escape. Just as he was sure of it though, he failed to notice the falcon focusing some power in his palm and slamming it to the ground, unleashing a torrent of wind.

The torrent was so strong, it sent both of them flying high in the air, causing Doku to lessen his hold and allowing Jin to escape. "Now you're in my domain! Prepare to see why snakes should always fear those with the gift of flight!"

With the freedom of the air, he took flight at high speeds, soaring towards to Doku.

Summoning his blades once again, he zoomed in on Doku who was able to unsheathe his swords before clashing with him. This action proved fruitful for him, as his swords were only thing keeping him from being cut by Jin's lighting fast slashes. Each strike was strong and steadily getting faster, even to the point where he felt some of the attacks getting closer to slashing through his scales after missing a few strikes.

'Damn it, he's too fast and his blades are close to cutting through to my skin. Got to take this back to the ground.'

Jin clashed with him a few more times until noticing he was getting closer to the ground, "Oh no you don't."

Raising his hand, and aiming at the ground beneath Doku, "Geiruraijingu! (Rising Gale!)"

With his technique performed, a blast of wind shot up and Doku felt himself rising back into the sky.

"Damn." he mumbled, knowing he was at a huge disadvantage while in the air.

Scanning the skies looking for where Jin might be getting ready to strike, but he was nowhere in sight. 'Where did he go?' he thought, feeling disturbed by his opponent's disappearance. He made an attempt to hear him out. As he did, he heard the faint sound of wings flapping and looked to where it was coming from, and saw the shape of his enemy's shadow, high above him.

"Now prepare yourself, Doku!"

With his eyes focused on his target, the airborne falcon began glowing with shining power. Lightning and electricity covered his body, giving off a bright light that was practically blinding to the snake, "Sandāsupia! (Thunder Spear!)"

The light shifted quickly as it moved straight towards the snake at blinding speeds, as Jin had become one with the lightning, his attack hit its mark and Doku felt a jolt of pain crashing into him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The attack forced him out from the sky, sending him to the floor with a hard and loud crack, leaving an imprint of his body on the ground.

Jin landed on the ground softly, slowly looking behind him, 'Seems that attack worked.' He thought, keeping his eyes on Doku, waiting for him to get up, however, as he remained motionless, he felt something was off. 'That was too easy. There's no way he should have gone down by something like tha- Wh-What the?!'

Suddenly, he felt his body going a bit numb. He tried moving; but found it difficult, almost as if he was being restricted. Even his legs weren't responding properly.

'Why can't I move my body properly?' He thought, feeling distress beginning to overtake him. 'Did something happen during my attack?'

He had no idea what, was happening, but it was then he heard the sound of laughter. Jin looked at the source, and saw Doku back on his feet, though with noticeable damage.

"It might be hard fighting at my best after an attack like that." He said, as he held his arm. With a hard push, a crack was heard, making him flinch as his shoulder was relocated. "But, you weren't prepared for the effects of my Toxic Armor, so it hardly matters. For someone so strong, you're pretty easy to outmaneuver."

Jin glared at him, beginning to understand. "So when I attacked you..." he trailed off to let Doku explain further.

"Correct." He answered. "As soon as you touched my invisible armor of poisons, your body suffered some heavy paralysis."

Feeling his body in the state it's in now, he knew Doku was right. The way he saw it, he could still fight. However, thanks to the paralysis, he will be rigid. Not only that, but it was only a small dosage. If he touched him again while he had that armor up, there's no way he would be moving too much.

'He has me backed into a corner and I'm low on options. The only thing that I can think of is that technique, but should I really do it? Once I do, I'll be a sitting duck once it's done. If I was still at one hundred percent, I might be able to buy some time to get some energy back, but I can't even move my arms, let alone the rest of my body properly.'

His thoughts were cut off upon hearing the sound of feet running towards him. He acted fast and tried getting out of the way, but was unable to move to safety fast enough with the condition of his body. Doku's knee smashed into his ribs, making him lose his footing.

"Oh no, I still have much more to give you!" Doku shouted, gripping Jin's arm before he could fall, and delivered a punch to his gut.

The blow forced him a foot or two off the ground, allowing Doku to continue his assault, following with a head butt, and then grabbing his foot and slamming him to the ground.

"Gah," Jin screamed, coughing up blood, but he didn't have time to think about it, as he rolled over, narrowly avoiding a heavy stomp by pushing on the ground with his good arm.

Once he stopped, he got back to his feet, as fast as he could manage in his current state, feeling completely ragged as he did so.

"Look at you. You can't even fight back anymore. Though, I should congratulate you for lasting this long."

Doku's laughter was loud as he felt that Jin was no longer a threat. His movements had been cut down considerably, and his own counter strategy is useless since his body can't react and obey properly, then there were his wounds. Judging from the blows he had just given him, he was sure that he had a concussion, as well as a few broken ribs and a few fractured ones. There's no way he can even hope to win now.

Sadly though, he was unaware Jin still had one trick up his sleeve.

'This is it, I have no choice. My only hope is to use it.' He thought, clenching his good hand tightly, he closed his eyes and raised his hand near his face. 'Please body, just hold up.'

He raised his good hand into the air, with traces of his own energy flowing from its palm, "Watashinochichi raiden to chichi fūjin o kikimasu. Watashi Jin Sora wa, watashinokazoku no saidai no pawā o yobimasu! (Hear me father Raiden and father Fujin. I Jin Sora, call upon my family's greatest power!)"

Doku looked at him strangely, thinking he must have lost his mind. 'Maybe I knocked him harder than-'

*KA-THOOM!*

The sudden sound of thunder erupting interrupted his thoughts and causing him to look up. The once clear sky covered with light from the moon was now clouded with storm cloud dancing from above, as wind started to pick up speed.

"Arashi no kanōsei ga ari,-fū no jinsoku-sei wa, subete no aku o hakai suru tame ni, watashinokazoku no korera no chikara ga tokihanata rete mimashou! (The might of the storm, and the swiftness of the wind, let these powers of my family be let loose, to destroy all evil!)"

The storms were now fully above Jin, and the wind seemed to be drawing towards him as well.

To keep himself from losing his footing, Doku pulled out his swords and stabbed them through the ground. 'What the hell is this? How can even he do this in his condition?'

"Kami no arashi: RELEASE! (Divine Storm: RELEASE!)"

Immediately, the storm hit Jin with full force, causing light to flash throughout the area.

Doku shielded his eyes from the light, as it was close to blinding him. Once it died down, he opened his eyes and saw two things that were dramatically different. The first thing was the sky, as the clouds seemed to be golden, with the wind blowing softly, yet with a feeling of ferocity and the second...

The falcon standing before him was no longer tired or beaten as he was a few seconds before. He now stood tall, looking at him with a glare of determination and no fear. But what made him more bewildered however, was that now; he was giving off a powerful sense of energy. His body was shining with sparking golden energy dancing like electricity, while green energy swirled around him as if it was the wind.

"What is this?" He asked, rather cautious of Jin's new form, but not showing a hint of distress.

Jin took a step forward, as the wind became stronger.

"I have done what I have tried to avoid doing: Unlocked and released my true power. This is an honor though, as you're one of the very few who have forced me to go this far. So prepare yourself, for you are no longer facing me as Jin Sora, the Lightning Falcon," He went into fighting pose as the power of the storm flared up in his eyes. "But as Jin Sora, the Wielder of the Divine Storm!"

(Okay, so this is something I always wanted to try, which is to give a theme to some chapters. This is mostly rare, so it won't be a normal thing for all the chapters as it will follow important events.)

(The song here is focused on Jin, and it is titled "Dream War" by Demetori. It's a bit of an odd title and it's for a game, but I chose this song mostly because I thought it fits Jin perfectly...that, and I saw a video with it that was focused on ninja based characters with this song on it so yeah.)

Once he was done talking, he disappeared faster than Doku could follow, only to appear in front of him.

With one swift move, the empowered falcon warrior gave him a devastating punch to his abdomen. The attack was strong, but with his now empowered body, it gave the snake an electric shock, as he fell to the ground, sliding a good distance away.

Doku regained his footing, but was thrown off balance as a force of wind slammed him from the back, sending him flying towards Jin, who flew towards him and gave a rising knee to his chin. The blow sent him into the air, only for him to get slammed by another force of wind, sending him back to the ground with a large thud upon impact.

"I'm not done!"

He raised his hand and pointed at Doku, causing lighting to descend from the sky aiming at him. It missed though, as he was able to jump to his feet and dodge them just in time, but slid back from the force it had caused.

'What's this?' he thought, narrowing his eyes at the new version of Jin. 'There's no way he got this strong by spouting some gibberish. Just what the hell happened?'

While his thoughts ran wild, Jin kept his composure, though on the inside, he felt terrible. The wounds he had taken from Doku were doing fine, but he felt a minor annoyance, as if they were starting to come back.

'I should have used this from the start, but like a fool, I underestimated my opponent and decided to try to fight without it.'

His mind faded back to the words of his father, remembering how he was told of the great benefits of this power.

"The ability to control the very power of wind and lightning, two elements of destruction foretold to be given to our family through the grace of Raiden and Fujin, we, the Sora family has been blessed to use this power for the good and righteous of all. With it, we can turn the tides of battle, heal from all injury and illness affecting us, and perform feats considered impossible. However..."

He closed his eyes, grimacing on what his father had said next.

"Like all things, there are limitations. Our bodies, while strong, can only use this power for so long. If we were to use it at the best state of our bodies, then we could maintain it for five, maybe even ten minutes. However, if we overextend it, then we will suffer, feeling the state of fatigue and even experience extreme pain. What's worse, if our bodies are wounded, the time gets cut dramatically, and the wounds will return once the power fades away. This son is what is called a double-edged sword: This power is our greatest strength, yet also, our greatest weakness."

'I have to put an end to this now, or I won't be able to fight for much longer.' Jin concluded.

"I don't know what type of power this is, but it won't change the outcome of our battle." Doku grinned. "All this does is make tormenting you more of a challenge that I can and will overcome."

"Really, then, by all means, come and try."

"No problem."

With his swords at the ready, he dashed towards Jin as fast as he could, leaping into the air with his blades above his head.

Seeing this, Jin responded by wrapping his wings in front of him, as green energy began to swell around them, "Denki hayate! (Electric Gale!)" He exclaimed, as he spread his wings and released a wave of energy that slammed into Doku.

He felt lightning coursing through his veins as he fell to the ground. However, Doku was able to use his tail to counter, as it transformed into a coral snake who charged a great deal of power in its mouth before firing a destructive, black, yellow and red ringed beam at Jin.

Thinking fast, Jin flew towards the attack and made a cutting motion with his hands, "Gurandoeakattā! (Grand Air Cutter!)" After he performed the motion, a green crescent energy projectile shot forward meeting the blast head on. Once it did, they canceled one another out, giving him an opportunity to move forward without worry.

He grabbed Doku and threw him to the sky then flew upward at top speed, stopping once he was above him, resting in the golden sky. "Now be gone!" Jin shouted, his power rising as he dove towards him. His speed increased, making him look like a thunderbolt falling from the heavens. "Shinpi-tekina sandāboruto! (Mystical Thunderbolt!)"

*KRACK-THOOM!*

The attack hit him directly, causing a loud crackle of thunder to echo throughout the field.

"GRAHHH," Doku screamed, as he slammed to the ground, forming a massive crater big enough for its own zip code in his place. No sooner, Jin landed a good distance away and looked at the crater, keeping his eyes focused on it just in case Doku was still alive, but there were no signs of movement.

'It is done.' He thought, breathing in relief.

He closed his eyes and bowed forward, showing respect for his fallen adversary. 'It's a shame you were filled with such evil. Your skills and desire for combat would have made you a strong and reliable ally if you had fought for what, was right. Still, you were a powerful and worthy opponent. I hope Johnny has become just as great a warrior as you once he returns.'

He turned away and got ready to cease the Divine Storm. His body was practically screaming in pain. While using the power of this mighty technique does heals his wounds, it still reminds the user of the pain that will come once it ceases.

'My best option is to head to Kintober's before stopping this technique. If I did it here, I doubt I would have enough strength to walk, let alone fly. I still can't believe I had to use my full capabilities. Heh, Yama will be furious at me if he heard this.'

A few chuckles escaped his mouth as prepared for flight.

"SORA!"

Jin turned around as fast as he could, his green eyes widened in utter shock, seeing a hand creeping out the crater and grabbing the ledge.

'It can't be. How could he have survive that? Can he heal from fatal wounds?'

His thoughts were racing wildly, continuing to stare at the hand, but then he noticed something that made him question if he was really seeing Doku. The hand flared of darkly violent, yet, cold aura, so much so that it was hard to see it clearly.

Then, without warning, a similar aura rose high like a pillar, causing him to jump back from the force. He slid back, but used his hand to stop himself. Once he came to a halt, he looked up and saw Doku…

But the thing is, what he saw, was something that couldn't be described as Doku.

"D-Doku?"

Flying above him was a monster, with pointed teeth about two feet taller than Doku. His large and broad body had dull red, yellow, and black banded scales and a pair of giant, fined, hand-like wings on its back. His sclera and irises were yellow and green, had three snake tails, an extra mouth on his cheek, and a fanged mouth where his stomach should be. Twin scimitar swords were popping out from his shoulders with only their handles and part of the blades completely visible. His hands and feet were fined and fish-like. However, his most notable aspect was the aura surrounding him; it was so cold it felt like something straight out of a nightmare.

It looked down, staring at Jin, who stood his ground even as the pain in his body grew.

Clenching his chest and covering his mouth as he coughed, only to feel something splatter on his hand. He looked at it, and saw the color of his own blood.

'My time in this form is running out and I can't keep it together much longer.' He thought, 'Either way, I can't afford to go down without at least trying. I have to stop Doku, or at least, wound him to the point where it might buy enough time for Johnny to come back. I have to do this, no matter what it takes.'

The monster roared loudly, continuing to stare at him.

"I know, you want to end this as much as I do don't you," he said, preparing for flight. "Well, let's continue!"


End file.
